The Last of the Fellowship
by Flame3
Summary: Legolas is The Last of the Fellowship alive. He has grown tiresome of life and considers death. But is soon called again to save Middle Earth from another evil. R for Some Blood, Beatings, & Suicidal Attempts. Its long and angsty. *Revising*
1. Life Without Happiness

Legolas Fanfic  
Read and Review!  
  
Rating: R, Blood, Many Beatings, Many Suicide Attempts.   
  
Author: Flame  
  
Setting: Many years after the ring was destroyed  
  
Author's Notes: This story is just another adventure for Legolas to go on.   
  
***Disclaimer: I do now own the characters in this story, and I am making no money.***  
***This also mean I Can Manipulate them in any way I please!***  
---FEEL FREE TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER---  
---PLEASE? ^_~---   
  
  
Chapter 1  
Life Without Happiness  
  
  
Under the starlight that streaked through the trees of Mirkwood, the fair Elf, Legolas Greenleaf stared in is his elfish meditation. Elves didn't require sleep, instead they could stare in a darkened abyss for a amount of time decided beforehand. He dreamed of having the thing that nearly 3,000 years hasn't crossed him… true love.  
  
It has been many years after the Fellowship of the Ring was no longer required, and all four of the Hobbits have passed on to the other side, leaving the mourning behind them. Gimili and Legolas had sailed west to the Undying Land, making him the first Dwarf to step on the soils of that land. But Gimili soon lost the will to live, and slipped away from the life that he was gifted. After that Legolas sailed East, back to his home of Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn had died a little before Gimili and Legolas decided to go to the Undying Lands. Gandalf had simply disappeared, but rumors told that an Orc had murdered him. Legolas knew of the unlikeness of this... but his disappearence does make a soul wonder.  
  
This left Legolas the last of the Fellowship of the Ring. He had many times grieved himself to near fatal sicknesses over this, but he always pulled off at the last minute, knowing that if he died he would just be reincarnated in the Halls of Mandos. So he could never escape life in this World.  
  
He felt as if his life bared no meaning. He wished he could find some reason to wake up happy every morning, but that never seemed to last in his mind for a second. He came out of his meditation and walked to his kingdom. He walked through the palace and into his Chamber. He then sat on a throne that was placed on his balcony and watched the active city below him.   
  
The people were peaceful and most had found what they wanted to do the rest of their immortal lives, and who they wanted to do that with. Legolas of course hasn't found it by a longshot. He was always depressed which worried his father.  
  
His father had sent him on luxurious feasts at other Castles and Palaces, and had bought him every entertaining item that he could muster. But not even a smirk had crossed his only son's face. He remained emotionless for a total a 3 years... 


	2. Destiny

Chapter 2  
Destiny  
  
On the third year of his loneliness, he had meditated and dreamed. He dreamed of an evil that was to spread over Middle Earth, and was to take away the element of life. It was too first, calm the winds until they ceased to exist, and after that, drain the pureness of water that dwelled the world since the beginning. It would then, as final touches, drain the gift of fire and nature, making Middle Earth a cold rotting ball of nothingness.  
  
He awoke with beads of sweat on his forehead and an aching fear inside his body. He ran to his father, waking him with difficulty in his bed that was made of purple linen. His father woke and was startled.   
  
"Father!" he screamed in a high screeched voice. He explained to him all the happenings of his dream, and also weeped his sorrowful tears that had built up in his body for three years.  
  
He wasn't weeping for his dream, but it seamed that all the tears that had never made it burst out of his eyes like a tidal wave finally reaching the shores of a lonely beach.  
  
His father reached out and cupped his tear-streaked cheeks. He had finally believed that his son had been driven to madness. He stared at his son with empty eyes, and then rose from his bed and walked with his son to the Royal Garden.   
  
Roses of white and red interleaved and laced together grew in the gardens on were neatly cut so they didn't reach the sidewalk. He sat on a stone chiseled bench with his son, and he looked into the blue eyes, which he had received from his Mother. They were emotionless, excusing the tears, and they made the King have a unbearable urge to weep alongside him.   
  
But the King secluded this and spoke to his son.  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are speaking in the name of truth," he said with a cracking voice.  
  
Legolas stared at him disbelieving that his Father would even consider him lying. "Yes, Father. It was all dreamed inside my head. It has been a long time since I have dreamed before, so I am sure that this is a prophecy!"  
  
The King gave in to this and agreed to discuss it further.  
  
The King and Legolas reasoned and discussed the dream and tried to come up with a solution. They turned to the Great Library of Mirkwood for the answer. They asked the Scholars there about this and they knew nothing but some simple facts. They all revolved around the Elements and the species that represented them all. Fire was to Dragon Spawn, humans that have the gift to Fire Magic and the power to tame Dragons with a single notation. Water was to the Merfolk, which could walk and breath on land as well as water. They could also call forth the powers of the water ot help, guide, and nurture them. Nymphs represented wind, women who could summon beasts of the wind and who could fly across the skies. And the Earth was ironically represented by Elves. The race that was similar to Humans, but could bear no disease or infection, and were light on the foot as to where they could walk atop snow.  
  
But out of all this information, only one similarity had they in common, immortality. The only solution that the King of Mirkwood could give him, was to travel to the Woodland Kingdom Lorien and request to Lady Galadriel, who had returned from her trip to the West, if he could peer into her Magical Basin. The Basin, when filled with river-water, would show places and distant times. Maybe it would be able to tell him what his dream meant.  
  
He packed his required belongings, his best Bow and a Quiver full of wooden arrows with fine, sharp points. He bid his farewells and walked out of his palace without looking back. He reached the gate of vines that was the exit and entrance of his home. He reassured himself that he would one day come back to this place, he would not let himself be killed.  
  
As he walked into the thicker area of the forest he was bumped into, causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
"Watch it Wench!" Legolas screamed, but then looked up and saw whom he was speaking to. It was Myian. She was half elf, but one could not tell. She was fair of face, 1500 years old, and had curly blonde hair. Her green eyes seemed glistening and cheerful all the time. She was never seen unhappy or meaningless like most elves felt those were her age. This was the only feature that could hint her half-elf heritage. She wore a tunic-like clothing but with a more skirtish look, to make it more feminine. And worst of all for Legolas, she always likes to pry into peoples business.  
  
"Who are you calling a wench, you depressed maggot!?" She screamed at him. Most people would fall on their knees and beg for forgiveness, but she never seemed to want to drop to that level, she instead treated him like a commoner.  
  
Than following a long pause, she began to pry, "Where are you going? Is it dangerous? Can I Go? PLEASE!" She said with improbable speed. He first told her of his journey but told her no she couldn't go.   
  
"WHAT!?" She screamed. "You could count me going as a apology for calling me a wench! PLEASE!" He knew that he was going to be away for a week, at tops, and knew that she would NEVER shut her abundance of pleads and cries to go along with him on his short journey for answers.  
  
He truly would rather go alone since he knew she was a annoyance, but he agreed. She of course would help in any surpassing battles, because she had mastered a thieving weapon use of daggers. She had ran away from the Mirkwood world and returned a skilled fighter of knives. She carried many knives with her, in her boots, two on her belt, and a small one in her cleavage.  
  
She ran home packing only what she needed. Legolas tried to sneak off without her, but she caught up. She was surpassingly quiet for about ten minutes, humming a song to herself.   
  
He showed annoyance outside, but on the inside he was happy to have the company. On the way out of the forest, he saw many other elves that looked at the two traveling together and smirked or laughed. He of course knew that they were thinking that the Elf Prince and the half-elf were courting, but he of course knew that a half elf would only bring disgrace to his royal family, and he didn't feel anything new being around her to begin with. 


	3. Dangerous Travels

Chapter Three  
Dangerous Travels  
  
All Legolas had to do was to travel west until he reached the Anduin River. There was a bridge there on which he and Myian could cross. Then they would arrive at Lorien. It took them one day to reach the river undisturbed. When they crossed they bridge Legolas stopped in his tracks. Myian saw what he had done, and so she mimicked the same position.  
  
Legolas slowly pulled am arrow from his quiver and placed it into the string of his bow. He quickly yanked back the string and sent the arrow flying into the air, flying through the skull of an Orc. The Orc fell out of the tree, bloody and with broken tissue and brain oozing from the back of its bald head.  
  
Then many Orcs appeared out of no where. Legolas jumped onto a branch of a tree, shooting many arrows consecutively at the Orcs. Myian drew the two knives from her belt, and began attacking the surrounding Orcs. She flew into the air and did a little circle on the way down, decapitating an Orc and stabbed another in its green, vein covered, thick-skinned throat. She yanked the penetrating dagger from it and began attacking even more.   
  
When only a couple of orcs remained, they retreated in fear of their lives. Myian washed the blood dripping from her daggers and placed them back into the sheaths were they waited to be of use again.  
  
Legolas gave her a look, which represented the sentence, "Are you okay?" She nodded and walked up to him. They continued to walk towards the forest until they reached it. She hesitated from hearing many things about this forest. It all dawned on her at once and she felt faint in the head. She had heard that the Elves in this forest excepted no half-elves, and they would kill all who forbade this rule. This of course made her edgy and nervous, thinking on how they would kill her. But she continued on.  
  
  
When they reached the watery terrain of the Lorien Forest, they soon were greeted by the inhabiting Elves. Most of them were concerned on how Myian was dressed. An elf motioned for them, and they followed. He lead them to a recreational area, something like a waiting room. He told them that Lady Galadriel would meet them soon. She was expecting them.  
  
Legolas sat on the roots of an elderly tree lost in his thoughts. Myian stared at Legolas, looking into the deep ocean that made up his eyes. His golden hair pushed behind his ears. Two locks of braided hair stood out on each side of his head, making his silken hair more beautiful than anything she had ever seen before. His face was always the same creamy color, showing how his face was to remain emotionless, lacking of happiness. His arms crossed at his chest and, with his legs crossed in front of him. He looked as if he was meditating. His beauty reflected into her eyes. He shone with starlight, one of the things that Myian never inherited from her elven side of her heritage. She continuously repeated in her mind how gorgeous he was, but how sad and depressed he looked, causing her to feel the same.  
  
Legolas then broke out of his trance and gave her a look. He had often seen the maids give this look to him, as if they were put under a spell that would last all eternity. He gave her a forced smile and quickly released it. She disconnected her staring.   
  
An elf came and requested that they follow him to the Chamber of Lady Galadriel. They walked through the windy passages in the palace, but they soon reached a chamber door lined in gold and they knew that it was hers . The servant opened the door and it revealed Lady Galadriels pale figure. She stood at a pillar with a basin on top of it. She held a pitcher in her hand, and slowly filled it with the water that poured itself from the wall and into a puddle.   
  
"Step forward with courage Elven Prince and see if you see what you seek," she said with a dreary voice of ancientness. Legolas stepped forward and peered into the surface of the magical basin. In it he saw only has reflection. Until half a minute came along and the water slowly transfigured into words. They read like an ancient book, but it seemed that only he could hear it.  
  
"Fire, Water, and Wind you seek, will only come to you if you find the three that have gained the power that you have gained. Each of them will pass your way and help defeat and anguish the evil that attempts overthrow the Middle-Earth. One of the Dragon Spawn, another of Nymph, and lastly, one of MerFolken. If you are to find all four, you will be able to gain the light to destroy all that opposes the life of this World."  
  
Legolas' reflection appeared again, and he knew what he must do. He must seek for the three species that could help stop this evil. He nodded his head and bowed to Lady Galadriel and began to leave.  
  
"Would the young Lady like to give a try?" She said in elven tongue. Myian walked to the basin of water and looked into it. She saw what she never wanted to see again, her first kill. She screamed and plunged her hand into the water.   
  
"NO!" Screamed Galadriel, as she saw what was happening. Myian seemed to be electrocuted at the touch of the water, and she fell on the paved floor... lifeless... 


	4. The Remedy

Chapter 4  
The Remedy  
  
Legolas ran to the area of which she had fallen. He picked her up in his delicate arms and checked her neck for a pulse. He felt for a long period time and didn't find even the tiniest movement. She all of a sudden became cold and her skin turned a light blue.  
  
Galadriel walked calmly to him and listened to his words. "She is... dead..." he said drifting off in to his darkened world.   
  
"She is very much alive! She is merely frozen in time," Galadriel spoke to him. "All she needs is the burning fire of a blue dragon. Its blue fire can melt an iceberg with a single spark."  
  
"But that species of dragon has been poached and become extinct!" Cried Legolas. "How am I to find something that doesn't exist in Middle Earth?"  
  
"Something tells more than just accident happenings is at work here. Yes, I know that the Blue Dragon no longer roams this world, but there is one other living species that can save her by producing Blue Fire."  
  
"What species!?" Legolas asked confused.  
  
Galadriel looked at him with a grin on her lovely face. The words slipped from her mouth like a windy breeze in the salty ocean air. "Dragon Spawn..." She said with her Ancient, but soft and comforting voice.  
  
"Dragon Spawn?" He said confused. "But where am I to find such a species?" But he then remembered where he had learned the name before. "Dragon Spawn...," he repeated to himself. "I was going to forget that these happenings never occurred and shun my dream from my memory. But the threads of fate and destiny have made sure that I will do this. I am the one that agreed to let her come with me on my journey. She is my responsibility to tend to. "  
  
Galadriel nodded. "You must search the shores of where Ision River meets the Ocean, further west. There you will see a pool of water. That is where you must go to find the only surviving village of Dragon Spawn."  
  
She then told him what Dragon Spawn was, as if she was directly reading from a book.  
  
"Dragon Spawn and Dragons have a connection between themselves. When Dragon Spawn is born, a dragon born at the same time will be their eternal pet. But when one of the two dies, the other passes away at the same moment. This is why Dragon Spawn is hard to find. Because men would kill dragons for their own amusement, killing off meant Dragon Spawn would also die. But the Dragon Spawn you seek will stand out." She looked as if she was finished with her description, but explained more to him.  
  
"Dragon Spawn normally have flaming red or blue hair, and have green eyes. If you don't see this in anyone there you will know if you have arrived incorrectly." She then bent down and picked Myian up from Legolas' arms and walked away leaving him on the ground buried in his thoughts.  
  
He got and proceeded to leave the forest, to search for Dragon Spawn, but was stopped by a Guard of Lorien. He bore with him a load full of arrows and a letter. He filled Legolas' quiver and handed him the letter, which turned out to be a map of Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas nodded and dismissed himself and quickly ventured into the daylight outside the forest. 


	5. The Quest for Fire

Chapter 5  
The Quest For Fire  
  
Legolas traveled south going through the Fangorn Forest, where Onodrim, or the human name for them 'Ents' lived. They were a race of giants that resembled trees. They were made to protect forests of Middle Earth, but there number decreased when the Great Forest had dwindled. He saw one small Onodrim, which in Elvish Tongue meant 'Treebeard', but it ran away from him before he could communicate.  
He traveled day and night without the rest, only eating when he saw fruit trees, and crossed over a mountain side to view the Ruins of Isengard. This was built by the Gandorian men as a fortification and was later owned by Curunir, 'Man of Skill', or his Man name 'Saruman the White', until he was chased back into Mordor. It was later destoryed by the Onodim during the War of the Ring. There he viewed at the Orthanc tower which was made of unbreakable stone,and was the only thing that remained standing.  
He didn't want to waste his arrows on any Orcs that could have lived their, so he turned back and circled the Rest of the Hithaeglir, or Misty Mountains through the Gap of Rohan and finaly took rest near the North-South Road that once connected Gondor and Arnor. It is less used because of the condition of the road is poor. He also noted that the Ford of Isen bridge was totaled, so in his sleep, in between thoughts he pondered how he was to cross.  
He drifted away in his lonely meditation and thought of his past life. Growing up until he reached the age where he did not change in feature. He thought of his Mother and Father. His mother had passed away long ago by being shot by and arrow that pierced her heart as she was running through the traiaing fields outside of Mirkwood.  
She was running to tell her husband the good news of a child that she bore. But the child was of course was lost with her. It took Legolas many weeks to even except her unexpected death. His father never shed a tear, but he has been protective over Legolas, his only child, ever since.  
He then thought of his training of an archer. He had always exceeded of what was expected of him. He was one of the best archers from Mirkwood. But he of course hadn't practiced in so long because of his bordom of life.  
He looked at the river next to him. All he had to do was follow the river until he met the ocean. He would of course have to swim across the river, but he had some time until that came.  
In the morning he awoke and began to sing words of sorrow and regret. This was the type of song the Legolas knew plenty of. He seldom ever sang songs of happiness and love. As he, thw world seemed to stop and listen to his beautiful vioce that slipped delicatly from his lips. It was as if sunshine had bursted through his mouth and made everything warm.  
We he cam to the intersection of the Isen and Adorn Rivers, he decided how he was to cross. He need to get to the other side of the river, because it was safer than the other. This was because a ancient branch of Man thought to be extinct, lived there in small villages, mostly on the east side of the river, and he would rather not get into a conflict there.  
He took off his quiver and took of two of the many leather bonds he carried on it. He tied his arrows together with one and threw them across the wide river. He threw his quiver over, and not long behind it, he threw his bow. He then sat down on the grass and began to remove his boots, vest, and tunic, until he only wore pants.  
He stuffed the clothes in his boots and threw them across the river. He then walked to the each and dived into it. He swam across the river with little difficulty, and climbed over to the other side.  
He found a fruit tree nearby and he climbed into it. He lay on a branch that would support his weight, and gave the most sunlight to dry him. His hair was tangled around his head, and his braids were a tangled frenzy. He ate a couple of fruits and used his finger to try and fix the mess he had made of his long hair.  
When he was dry, and had done the best je could do with his golden hair, he dressed and equiped himself and continued his journey.  
After one day and night, he reached the end of the Isen river. He looked around the greenery, searching for a pool of water that Galadriel had mentioned to him. But a shadow from above caught his attention.  
A green scaled dragon flew at him with its fiery nostrils and sharp edged wings. Legolas jumoed to the side, dodging to the side, but in turn, hit a rock head first and became unconcious...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Oh NO! What will become of Legolas?! 


	6. Home of the Dragon Spawn

Chapter 6  
Home of the Dragon Spawn  
  
Legolas awoke on a sheet that was placed on the ground. His head throbbed in pain when he rose. He used his hand to feel the wound, and felt a oozy puss all over it.   
He was in a cave of some sort, with gems and torches all of the walls, providing light. Hw saw a shadow coming through the entrance and he drew the long white dagger he kept on his belt.  
A average heighted girl with wavy red hair and green eyes came through. She stopped in her tracks looking at the dagger that Legolas had at arm. She then spoke to him. "I... I don't want to harm you wise elf," she said curtsying the white dress she wore.  
Legolas sheathed his dagger and arose from the ground. She seemed a little dazed while staring it his fair face. She looked as if she had recongnized him, or had immediatly fallen in love with him.  
"Is this the home of the Dragon Spawn?" He asked her, eyeing her to assure she would try no trickery.  
Her eyes watered a little and shone with sorrow as she spoke. "It... It was... once..."  
"But Man found it and destroyed all the dragons. And my mother hid me from them. But she died soon after when Sislse, her dragon was slain."  
"But what of your dragon? What is yuor name?" Asked Loglas confused.   
"Oh!" She said embarassed. "May name is Rouge . I was born without a dragon. I am the seer of the Dragon Spawn. I know why you are here. I have the 'sight' and saw your journey your way into this land. I was the one who saved you from the Dragon Ghost."  
"Dragon Ghost?" Legolas said dumbfounded. "The spirit of a dragon who was killed by their equal, by thw one born on the same hour that the other was."  
She explained to Legolas how the village lived their life, how they were all trained to fair magic, and how they all were killed. She agreed to go his journey. She grabbed his hand and led him outside of the cave and into a paradise of waterfalls and fruits of nature. Many deer and rabbits skipped across pastures and fish could be seen in their large schools swimming across the floor of the rivers. 'It must be hard to leave such a plentiful land behind...' Legolas thought to himslef. She came back into his view with a bowl, different herbs, and Legolas' archery equipment. She asked him to sit down while she mixed the herbs and place them on his swolen forehead.  
"It's a shame a face so fair could suffer sich scarring as this," she said setting the bowl aside.  
"I am an Elf," Legolas anounced. "All sign of it will vanquish in less than a weeks time."  
She nodded in agreement and left his sight. She returned with a bag full of item of healing herbs and non-perishable foods for the two to eat and a sturdy walking stick.  
"Let us camp here tonight," she said nodding to him.  
He agreed and helped her gather sticks to make the fire. When they made a big stack full of fire, she stood up in front of it and pulled her walking stick to heart breast. She then raised it high into the air, and then a spark came from the sticks and twigs. And then it burst into flames, giving the warmest fire that Legolas had ever felt. He pushed a portion of a fallen tree towards the fire and leaned against it. He stared into the darkness and Rouge lay against a tree covered in a blanket made of heavy material.  
Later into the night, Legolas came out of his meditation and heard the tears if Rouge's sleep. She screeched sometimes saying, "Mother! Don't leave me!" and "I don't want to be alone!". Legolas ,crawled over to her and set her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair telling her that she wasn't alone anymore. He had felt this in his life before. The fear of living life alone, and never being near anyone you loved most.   
He began to sing a song of a broken love between a man and woman elf. This settled her nightmares and sent her into peaceful sleep.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
***Im gonna redo this part... I got to the end and I forgot to name her!! ^-^ Well, Im editing now, so don't read this version to carefully. I have gone through and fixed all the typos and I will mark this REDONE when I have done it See Ya! And also, this again: 


	7. Rouge

*Note: This chapter is more based on Rouge, to introduce her original thoughts and to describe her more efficiently, than i did in the past chapter. The next chapter will return to Legolas' train of thoughts, and they will return to Mirkwood to cure Myian's condition. And its  
pronounced " My-ee-an "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
Rouge  
  
Rouge awoke from her peaceful sleep, but not in the arms of Legolas. He was sitting on the edge of a river, at the pit of one of the smaller waterfalls. He was singing a song with beautiful skill, but the song itself was not beautiful because of the lyrics, which were of a depressing subject, but the way he sang it made her skin tingle and her heart warm.  
Rouge was a Dragon Spawn, as you well know. Here kind was enemies of the elves. The main reason was that it wasn't men that came and wiped out the dragons, causing them to live in an underground village in a pool of water, but the fact that elves did it themselves. Many people believed it was the cruel and greedy Man that layed this fait among the Dragon Spawn, but the elves had done it themselves, mostly afraid of the power that they held.  
But Rouge put this behind her, knowing her fate and what was to become of it.  
Legolas turned his head and looked at her in detail for the first time. She bore wavy red hair that came to her waist. But she had tied up her hair into a bun on the top of her head. She wore a plain white dress, more like a nightgown or slip. Her green eyes seemed to flame around her pupils, and her feet bore brown boots that seemed to be a little oversized for her.  
She returned his stare and left for a nearby cave, differently shaped then the one she kept him, in his unconsciousness. She returned with a black cloak on, with the hood pulled over her face.   
"I won't take any chances with this journey. My life is valued until the end of our journey. Then maybe I will pass on to join my race in the world of waiting."  
Legolas rose and followed her up windy paths until they reached the end of the path. She pointed up and he say stationary water. This must have been the pool on which he had discovered. She gave a clumsy leap and the water seemed to pull her up and place her onto the land above without giving her the least bit of moisture.  
Legolas repeated the act and rose to the surface, and was pushed onto his back on the land. He sucked up the pain her recieved and nodded to Rouge. She smiled and they began to walk North, alongside the Isen River. When they reached the point of which Legolas had crossed to the other side, she smiled at him with mishiveous lips, for he was beginning to remove his equipment to throw across.  
Before he could prepare the bonds around the equipment she rose the sturdy staff into the air. Blue fire floated from the sky and onto the water, causing a portion of it to freeze, forming a bridge.   
She stuck a foot out to test its durability, and walked across it cautiously, be speedily. Once again, Legolas mimicked this act and reached the other side, and the ice immediatly was pulled away from the current. They then continued to their journey. They stopped on the North-South road so Rouge could settle fo rthe night and rest.  
"Sleep, Legolas. It pains me to see you keep watch while you will need more strength than I will to complete this journey. You are the one who uses physical strength as your weapon, so you need the stanima to wield it." Rouge looked convincing, but Legolas stubbornly refused.  
"I have not used an ounce of my strength of travel. Elves do not require rest as much as other species of Middle Earth do, I will be fine."   
Rouge was about to reply to his argument, but she declined it and left Legolas be, and went into her nightmare filled dreams again.  
Legolas once again heard her cries of pain in her sleep, but did not calm her the way he did before. This time he only sang his lyrics of forbidden lusts and broken love... 


	8. Return to Lorien

*** I figured out a neat trick for me to help set the *mood* of the chapter. For this depressing chapter I listend to Jewel: Who will save your soul. This helped me think of more ways to describe the sorrow of Legolas. Other writers out there should try this ;o) PLEASE REVIEW! For other writers out there, you know how it feels for people to compliment your work. Its helps inspire them to write more ;o)!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
Return to Lorien  
  
When Rouge awoke from her rest, she ate a quick fruit breakfest and packed up, ready to journey on. They went through the Gap of Rohan and circled the Hithaeglir. When they reached Fangorn Forest, they camped near the edge.   
Rouge had become unbearably tired and weak from travels, so she immediatly went ot sleep once she lit the fire. Legolas didn't object to this at all, consered that she might not make it on her own feet. He might have to carry her the rest of the way at some point, but he didn't worry about this. He set it aside until this happened. He sang his usual tunes to himself, his way of relaxation. But for the first time since he began his journey back, he went into his Elvish way of sleep and had a dream of his mother...  
  
**************************  
  
We he woke from his dream, he felt renowed in a sense, but he still kept his emotionless features, and his empty eyes remained un-read. He looked to see Rouge wide awake and staring into the sky.   
"You are always so sad..." she said with wonder. "I have always wondered this. In my 200 years of life, I never felt the way you feel. Even in the deat.... loss of my Village, I still go on with a smile on my face. What have you encountered that changes your life into a dreary mess?" She looked into his face trying to read his face, or looking for a hint of his thoughts, but he reamined still and silent. She knew he had woken from his sleep, because he had lost the look of absence from his eyes.   
But for the truth behind this, he was thinking of his deceased friends. He thought of all the people he lost in his near 3,000 years of living. But he revealed nothing to Rouge and just asked her if she had enough energy to travel another day. She nodded and followed his tracks across the dew damped grass.  
Later, it began to rain, making the soil beneath their feet muddy and made it difficult for Rouge to cross. She begged Legolas for rest, but he encouraged her to move on since they were ever so close to the Lorien home. She eventualy leaned against a tree with her cloak soaked and her hair falling from the bun which it was binded. Legolas walked up to and asked her if she was willing to try something.  
"Get on my back and I will carry you the rest of the way," he said to her, more of a non-optional action. She did as she was told and she crawled on his back. She wasn't to heavy, but wasn't light, but Legolas managed.  
When they reached the Lorien forest, she was infected with a fever. He immediatly took her to the recreational area, where Myian had waited, and laid her on the ground. Rain still oozed its way through the trees, but it wasn't nearly as heavy.  
Galadriel joined them shortly and laid a hand on the girls forehead. She was fascinated to find that Dragon Spawn were indeed immortal, but could still suffer from sickness. But she still wondered if this also meant that they could die from it.  
She called for a Elf of healing magic to aid them. He was very serious of his work and immediatly took action against the fever that Rouge bore. He added many herbs to a bowl and he grinded them together making a clear ooze. He placed it on her forehead and poured the rest down her throat. She gagged and coughed on this but swallowed the best she could.   
He assured Legolas that she wouldm survive, but may take some time to rejouvinate from it. Galadriel ordred her to be cleaned and placed into one of her Guest Rooms. Legolas was offered a room and he accepted. She assured him a warm bath and dry attire. He followed a Guard to his room and the Guard closed the door and stood near it on the outside. A maid walked into the room and laid a set of clothes almost identical to his, but carried a darker green. She was dismissed and Legolas walked into another connected room.   
Inside was a hole in the floor that was bordered by stones that smelled of the ocean. He enjoyed the smell and his heart smirked a little at it. Inside the hole was a hotspring for Legolas to bathe. He removed his clothes, placing all of them in a messy pile in a corner, put his boots near the fire in the main room, and slipped himself into the steamy water.  
He sat in the warm water thinking. He was thinking about the good memories he had with his friends. He remembered the bond his Dwarf friend and he shared. But the frienship was lsot in great sorrow, as the other fellowship of the ring.  
He remembered the first time he set eyes on them at the Council of Elrond. He remebered how Elrond showed sorrow because of the choice his daughter made in deciding to give up her immortality for a King ashamed of his heratige.   
But he died before Arwen was at the time in her life where a half elf could accept, or delcine their immortality. She of course declined the offer and stayed stationary in her chambers with food or sleep, thinking of her lost love. Obviously, Legolas had done the same. He never felt anything bonding with this half-elf, but they did share the same feelings for love and friendship.  
He dipped his head into the water and got out. Thinking of these things were lot arrows stabbing through his lonley heart. He grabbed a robe from a hook made of vine on the wall and placed it on himself.  
He saw a mirror with a comb and many other cosmetics for a woman face, but he only needed the comb. He slipped on his new clothes on the table and sat in front of the mirror.   
He saw what he hated... the sorrow on his face. He also noticed the remaining marks on his forehead that once bore a swollen knot. It had already made major progression in its healing. He grabbed the comb and ridded his hair of all the tangles and knots and waited for it to dry.  
He braided the two braids on each side of his head that was undone by the rain. When he was finished he collapsed onto the bed and drifted into his thoughts.  
He heard a knock on his chamber door and a Galafriel slipped in. She seemed to glow in the fire lit room and paid him attention, which she failed to do when she was studying Rouge's condition.  
"What ever happened to your face?" She said with no hint of concern. She then nodded her head, as she knew from reading his thoughts. She then gracefully walked to one of the windows that bordered his room and glanced through glass.  
"You are always sad, dear Legolas. You have suffered for many years thinking of your friends that were taken from this world. But it is time you are renewed from this weight. You must forget these happenings by your own will. I fear that one day you will think over your past life one day and wont be able to handle it. It is a sad thing when a elf dies of a mourning heart."  
"I... can't," he said to her. "I have tried every day, but it seems I have lost all meaning of life in this world. I feel like... like I shan't ever find love in anothers heart. I sometimes think that death would be the only escape from my sadness."  
"But you have so much fairness about your body, I feel that I shall mourn for you if you ever choose that as your fate. I have seen many people in similar conditions as you. But... none of them had such an effect on my heart. I am sure that it is not lust... but I look at you as a child... my child." This caught Legolas' attention.  
"You may not remember, but your mother and I were related and very fond of each other. I would visit every week. When you were born, I have never seen a child that carried beauty as yours. Not beauty of the eye... but beauty of the soul. But... when your mother was so brutaly murdered, I feared that one look upon of you would break my heart. But you have now lost the soul you once bore and have had it replaced with one full of regret."  
She turned from the window and faced him. All she did was stare into his eyes.  
"And your eyes were once filled with the curiosity of a feline, but were always so full. You know have the emptiest eyes I have even set my eyes on. I must say... it is a wonder that you haven't already mourned to your death." A tear streamed down her face and she began to walk out of the room.   
Before she made it out the room, she turned and looked at him. "Just remember. Your past comrades would rather you live in happiness. To mourn over them and die would only make them grieve for you. Live on Legolas! Find the will you once bore!"  
With her final word, she walked out of the room. Legolas buried in his thoughts, did something that had been building up inside of him. He shed tears thick with sorrow. He then lay back down on the bed and did something that most elves never have done. He closed his eyes and slept like a mortal... 


	9. Myian

Im definatly not as proud as this chapter as I am the last. That one was one oof the better chapters where I found ways to slither his emotions to your own, or at least that is what my friends say. But this one has him having a emotional breakdown causing him to consider suicide. If this bothers you I suggest you don't read it!! It is still considered Pg-13 since you only hear his thoughts of what the outcome of the suicide will be! Read, Enjoy, and, Review!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
Myian  
  
Legolas awoke from his mortal sleep, suprised on how he had awoken. He never even thought about sleeping as a mortal has his entire life! It was really undefined in his mind on how he felt about this. He believed that his heart was so full of sorrow that he is beginning to do strange things.  
He arose and sat up against the backboard of his bed. He once again thought of his friends. The brave Aragorn, the ring bearer Frodo, and his new found friendships. He then also had Galadriel pass through his mind. They way she spoke to him was the only time he had saw her speak with emtioned sound. And the tear that streamed down her face before she left was to much for him. He felt a even heavier weight against his chest and he place his head against the feather soft bed in emitional agony.  
He thought about his father. The way he had reserved the image he bore on the day he had reached 25 years. But his age was unkown by most, he knew his father was at leat 4,000.  
He remebered the way the Hobbits aged and slipped away. The wrinkles that they had, like eternal folds of wisdom. But, as he thought before, they all left him behind to fair on his own. He fo course, kept his age and never seemed a day older. The scar on his forehead had disappeared and his depression grew on. He pitied himself for the tortue he had to put his soul through.  
He walked to one of the windows and unlatched the lock and pushed the windows side apart. He threw his legs over and sat on the border of the opening. He looked at the ground far beneath him. He thought of the weight that would be lifted form his soul if he simply fell and left this world. He lossened his fingers grip on the window seal, and began to inch his body closer to the edge.  
He then reconsidered and stood up on the window seal and looked down. He was at least 6 floors high in the air. He then turned around and stepped down to the protection of the sturdy floor.  
He exited his room and went into the infirmary and sat next to Rouge and watched her sleep. But he then wondered about the reason he came onto this journey for a Dragon Spawn to begin with. He got up and walked to the throne of Galadriel. Seeing that she wasn't there he headed towards her chambers.   
When he reached the door to her Chambers a guard blocked his way, stating that she wished not to be disturbed. Legolas asked if he knew where the girl who was injured was. He explained that she was taken into a room somewher ein the large palace and was kept there until he returned.  
The guard knew nothing, but said she could be in the east wing. Legolas took this advice and went there searching the rooms and found nothing.  
He returned to his room to find what he least expected there... Myian. She winked at him when he walked in. "Hey there gorgeous!" She said with her usual optimisim. She patted on the bed indicating for him to sit nect to her. He shook his had replying to her that he would rather stand.  
She didn't want to argue with him, since he saved her from a unwanted death.  
She explained to him how she felt when frozen, and how she could hear the happenings around her, but couldn't move or breathe, or evenn open her eyes. She told him about her nightmare infested dreams.  
Noticing that Legolas wasn't paying much attention to her, she stood up and nodded at him with a angry face. She dismissed herself, which, suprisingly, made no difference to him. He only cared for her condition. He was still unhappy with her for following him here. Of course he agreed and apreciated the assistance in battle. But she should show more respect for the prince of her homeforest.  
He then felt another emotion take of his body, adding itself to the weight of his sorrow and depression. Anger infested him and his hand gripped into a tight hold. His fingernails dugholes into his pale skin, causing blood to drip, and he then sat down on the windo seal again. He saw the table where he had placed his archery equipment and, what caught his eye the most, the white knife.   
He grabbed his head, streaking blood on his cheeks, and squezzed it until he felt as if his skull was to burst. He hated the way he looked at suicidal actions the solultion to all his problems. He then growled in his unforgiving pain in his head and bloody palms and slipped from the window seal. He grabbe then edge on his way down panicking as he looked down.   
His blood wet palms started to slip. He was unable to strenthen his grip, causing him to lose his grasp... plummeting to the ground... 


	10. Death the Worthy Solution?

***This chapter is another Chapter I am proud of. I captured the horrible emotions that he contains a little more easily. And I added a new one to his list of problems... Fear. I will not be doing the system I had going about the number of reviews I get, the more chapters I will post. I have at least one person that cares to hear it to the ending, so I will jsut post them as I finish them :o) Please enjoy this work I carefully prepared!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
Death the Worthy Solution?  
  
As he fell to his doom he felt a moments peace in his empty heart. He felt his empty eyes see more clearly, as if the peace was pouring into all the empty places in his body. His head went light as he fell past the fourth floor. He looked down watching the marble covered ground come closer and closer.   
He did something somebody would rarely do in this event. He smiled...  
He smiled because he felt whole, like he once did very long ago. He felt the holes fill up in his soul and was happy. He could feel completeness course his veins and fill his body.  
He saw the third floor... the second... the first... but before the marble floor met his submerging body, he was stopped. He felt his completeness disenagrate in the air, to far away for him to reach again.  
He looked to his side and saw Galadriel holding her hand towards him. She gently started to move it down, causing Legolas to gently fall to the ground. His body met the marble floor, cold against his cheek as he landed on.  
"Why?" Galadriel said expressionless. "Why would you sacrafice yourself? What is so strong in your body that you cannot stand!?" She screamed at him.  
Legolas sat up and looked into her eyes that towered above him, and gave her a simple answer, "Myself."  
She recolied by the hatred and resent in his voice. He rose to come into direct eye contact with the beautiful Sorceress. He glared at her with his empty eyes, causing her to try and reveal what was behind them.   
Without success, she raised her hands to his face and cupped his velvet like cheeks, red with anger. She wiped the blood that was on his cheek with her thumb and continued her search for answers.  
He took her hands into his own and looked at them. They were pampered with care, for she did very little to them to cause any sign of aging. He released them and broke the tension that built between the two by walking to a nearby plaza.   
She sighed in disapointment, and followed him to a fountain that had a ancient tree growing in the center. He sat on the stone wall that circled it and dipped his hands, which still possesed dried blood. in it. It detachted itself from his hands and floated into the water.   
Galadriel sat beside him and stared into the water. "I want to help you, but you keep me out. I would just read your mind, but you have a layer of protection against my prying. Your vexation with me is the cause..."  
He gave her a emotionless look this time and spoke. "When I was submerging to the ground I, for once in a long time... I smiled. All the emptiness in my soul and mind were filled with happiness. I felt whole for a worthy amount of seconds."  
She nodded her head and replied. "If death is the only answer to your grief, there must be another way. I believe if you let go of all your memories of you past relationships of the Fellowship, you will slowly relieve yourself from the resentment and vexation you have carried with you for a abundancy of years."  
He nodded but believed none of this. He knew only one cure... death.  
"But I will bind you," Galadriel said sternly, but as caring as should could manage. "I will cast a spell upon you, preventing you from doing any kind of intentional death to yourself. There are exceptions to this spell, but you will know when you come across it."  
"No!" Cried Legolas. "I must do this! I have tried traveling, feasting, and all the entertainment in Middle Earth, and I have found one cure for my sickness. Death! It is what I need to meet true happiness! Leave your witchery to yourself and leave me be!'   
Redness sorounded his face. His hair blew softly in the wind, leaving glittery essences of stubborness in the air. He spoke in a contageous anger which over took Galadriel.  
"You WILL listen to me! Have I not made it clear to you that I care for you as my own child? Have I ever harmed you or done negative actions? I will not let you die, because for once I really feel for someone I know!" Legolas flinched at her words. He couldn't have ever imagained the peacful Galadriel angry. It scared him to think of the things she would say, or even the things she would do.  
She spoke again, not as loud, but still in anger. "I have never felt the warmth of friendship since your mother had died many, many years ago. Then you come along and fill a portion of the empty space inside my soul! You have taken your mothers place in me, and I won't lose this feeling of near wholeness! Not again! You are loved by someone in this world, even though you deny it. You search for love, but when love finds a chance you shun it away from you. All your sorrow doesn't come from your losses, it comes from your actions!" She seemed to blend in with the darkess of the woods, causing her eyes to glow red and her clothes to furiously fly into the air, snapping and ripping.   
She then collapsed on the floor, in her original appearence. She stood up again, weak in the knees and tear struck. She looked into Legolas' eyes, which had still remained the bottomless pit they always were. She then grabbed his hand and wept upon it. Tears streamed down his hand, circling his slef-wounded hands, and dripping to the ground.  
He yanked his hand from her delicate grip and she looked at him in disbelief. She drew her hand back and slapped him across his face. She then ran through the plaza and back into the main area of the Palace.   
Legolas then sat back down on the fountain, and looked at his reflection in the flowing water. He saw four lines scratched across his right cheek, bleeding slightly. He touched them, recoiling in pain. His cheek burned and he continued to look at himself.  
He obviously saw what he hated most... the sorrow on his face.   
He stood up from the fountain and returned to his Chamber. He collapsed on his bed, but didn't go to sleep. He instead stared at the ceiling, thinking of his sorrowfull past. Thinking of the only way he could relieve it. Death was what he needed. But he knew Galadriel to do what she had her mind set on. He knew she was binding him from this. So he loosened its grip on his mind and thought of different things.  
His cheek throbbed, but he didn't know what to do with it. He then felt something come to his emotional wad of resent. He felt fear.   
He curled up into a ball in his bed, and looked around the room, paranoid. He stroked his own hair, hoping it would give him comfort. He looked at his hands. Blood still poured itself from his hand, leaving brown streaks in his hair as he stroked it. Blood dripped from his cheek onto the sheets of his bed. He was feeling the aftermath of his accidental suicide attmept.   
Head covered in blood, he pulled a sheet over himself and went into a fearful Elvish sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Again:  
Review PLEASE! ^-^ Flame me! I don't care! I planning on making this a Long story, but without support, i really don't think I will. I already know how the story might turn out, and if im the only one that cares, then I shoudn't share it with you. I like hearing opinions on my writing and I would LOVE to hear things I should change for the better! So do whatever you want, whether to approve of this story or disapprove, or even better, to help me out on un-true facts and flaws I make on Legolas' journeys. 


	11. The Journey Continues

Chapter 11  
The Journey Continues  
  
Legolas awoke from his fearful night. He had dry blood all over his hands, on half of his face, his neck, and all over the bed on which he had slept. He woke up feeling throbbing in his hands and face. The thing cuts on his hands had vanished, but the scratch marks on his cheeks were still slightly open.  
Legolas decided that Galadriel added more than just physical stregnth to her blow, but she also used black magic alongside.  
He walked to the mirror to see for himself what his face reflected. His face was swollen on his right cheek and was covered in scabs. He touched it ever so slightly and a schock of pain came over him. And while he was looking in the mirror, he caught something else of interest. Rouge and Myian were lounging in two rocking chairs ina corner obseving him.  
"You had a sleepless night..." Myian said, starting the conversation. "Galadriel explained everything that had happened and she apologizes for her actions. She said you need to come to the infirmary when you awoke."  
Rouge stood up from her chair and walked into the room that contained the hot spring. She grabbed a rag from the side and dipped it into the water. She walked up to Legolas and waited for him to agree to wiping the blood from his face.  
He nodded and she proceeded. She started to wipe the blood from his neck, and gave a expression of disgust.  
"You really bled last night, Prince Legolas," she said looking him in his eyes for a reaction. "When were you going to spare a second to tell me I was traveling with royalty. I would have never caused you as much trouble as I did!" She began to shake a little.  
"I am from away from my kingdom, I am no longer a prince until a return victorious over my journey." This was of course a lie that he told through parted lips. He had gotten used to people not giving him the respect he was entitled to lately, mostly because over the last years, he avoiding social contact with people.  
Myian walked up to the two with a rag and grabbed one of Legolas' hands. She began to wash the dry blood from it, showing a normal expression because she had shed blood herslef and was used to it.  
When Rouge finished with her work on his neck, she tried to wipe his swollen cheek. She touched it barley and Legolas whipped out his hand, grabbing hers to prevent further cleaning on it.  
"Is it that swollen, my prince?" Asked Rouge. He nodded and she pulled her hand from his grip. Myian, being the mischevious half-elf she was, pointed behind him. He turned and she released his hand and wiped his cheek with a powerful force. Legolas stumbled to the floor circling the wound on his cheek, carefully checking to make sure he didn't touch it.  
"You need to be cleaned before they can do anything to you!" Myian told him, enjoying that he was finaly cowering below him. "Galadriel has placed black magic into the wound she gave you. It his weakened your immunity, explaining why your face is getting swollen. A healer must remove the spell, or you could die from infection."  
He then replied, standing up, occasionly wincing in the pain that he was in. "Then let me die."  
Rouge looked at him iwth unbeleabing eyes. 'Why would he want to die when he can just go through a simple 5 minuete operation? Does he really carry that much agony inside?'  
"NO!" Myian cried. "Do you know who would carry the blame if you should die? Me! Everyone is always trying to blame there falts on me, and I wont have at anymore! You need to rise and be the elf that everyone used to love. The elf your father wants. Not the one that shows no emotion, blocking his soroundings with a barrier of depression."  
"What do you know of my father?!" Legolas screamed at her. "Do think I love being like this? Being disgusted and repulsed by myself? Well I don't! And I have only found one way to relieve it from my head. Death! I need it like a hunhry child needs food. It has become an addiction!" He glared at Myian, and then Rouge, who had taken silence in all these happenings.   
"Forgive me..." Rouge said. She touched his forehead and he slowly fell went into sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Into his forced sleep, Legolas had a vision.  
He saw Mirkwood. Children playing with each other, and adults watching them, recalling their early years. But the greeness in the trees began to fade, turning them into a sickly red. The winds of change began to slow... until it wasn't even there anymore. There flowing Forest River that ran through the upper area of Mirkwood dried up into there was an empty mud pit in its place. Then all the heat went away and Mirkwood became a snowing, lifeless region.  
Legolas woke up in a heated rush. He looked around seeing that it was just a dream. In a corner Galdriel stood with her normal featurless body.   
"Glad that you could wake," Galadriel said stepping forward. "I think you know you must continue your journey. I believe the closest one is in Ered Mithrin. Look for a peak that makes a sea of stars on its ground. I will give you provisions and more equipment for your journey. I already know that you would rather not travel with the other two, so I suggest you hurry before they wake."  
With her final word she walked from the room. He dizzily walked from the infirmary and, with difficulty, walked to his chambers. He saw a pouch full of food, a new bow made of red-wood, and a larger quiver full of arrows.   
He walked from the palace, through the city and steadily walked North. No regrets...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ugh... talk about *lame* chapter! Well here is my plead for reviews that I put in every chapter: 


	12. Unwanted Burden

*****This is basicly a VERY short Chapter. But i felt on this one that I got to the point for this chapter, hence the name ;o)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
Unwanted Burden  
  
Legolas began traveling again, this time North for theb Ered Mithrin. He had left Lorien without Rouge, and even without Myian. He no longer wanted to travel with company, people who always bother him of matter that are of not their business.   
Following the Anguin river, he paced himself with only on motive, walk. He rarely questioned or even gave the slightest thought to were he was going. He had never been to the Ered Mithrin, but he had no curiosity whatsoever.  
Since he was in no hurry, he decided to rest for that night. He knew that the population of Middle Earth relied on the completion of his journey, but he didn't give the slightest care.  
He built a small fire so he dind't have to strain his eyes to see in the dark.  
He propped himself up against a tree and stared into the dancing flames and the glowing embers. He began to ponder about how he was to scale the mountain if it was steep. He gave up on ideas and began to sing. Words of purness once again did not slip from his mouth, but it was a different kind of song. A song of which he knew only from the elderly elves.   
It was in elven tounge but translated into a song about mother and child. But the child outgrew her and left her by herself. Many years later he returned, but his mother had passed on, he then weeped and scaled a mountain until he reached its peak. He then settled their for all eternity thinking of his lost mother.  
He then went into a Elvish sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Lorien, Rouge and Myina were just informed that Legolas had left without them.  
"Damn!" Screamed Myian. "How could he leave without us. We're basicly his only protection since his is mentaly ill!"  
Myian let out curses by the mouthful. Rouge, being the introvert she is, stalled from speaking for a while, but gained the confidence when had ceased to speak.  
"I...I...I can get us to him if he lights a fire..." She said, hoping she didn't sound as stupid as she felt.  
"How?" Myian said with skepticism.  
"I...I have fire magic. All I need is a fire and I can connect the two...."  
Myian, without a word, reached for Rouge's hand and dragged her to the fireplace in her temporary Chamber.  
Rouge excused herself to her Chamber to get all the supplies she had brought and her stick.  
When she returned she stood in front of the fire. She looked at Myian, who nodded at her, and concentrated on the flickering flames of the fire. It began to turn a purple color and turned into a spherical shape. It became a big ring of fire, with a empty center. It flashed into different spots, showing people or animals who had lit a fire. It was as if the were the center of a fire.  
"I can't find him...," Rouge said in a sad tone. But immediatly after she said this, a handsome elf, who was staring into a world that wasn't there, leaned against a tree.  
"There he is!" Myian said excitedly, hopping up and down redundently. But she then stopped with a frown.  
"So... how do we get there?"   
Rouge turned to her and smiled. "We walk through!" She quickly grabbed Myian's hand and dragged her through the circle towards Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas woke from his sleep, way earlier than he had planned. He saw his fire grow large, and through it walked out two girls. One with hair of wavy red fire and green eyes, the other with curly blonde hair who had green eyes, but lighter than the first. Before him stood Rouge and Myian.   
Myian smiled her agravating smile, and Rouge seemed to be embarrased.  
"Thought you could get rid of us, huh!?" Myain said bubbly. "You're stuck with us for good fair Prince!"  
Rouge turned her head away from Legolas' confused eyes.  
He was stuck with an unwanted burden... He was stuck with Myian...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*******Now that I have gotten it across to you peoples that Legolas has lived, and is living, a miserable life, I'm starting to get Myian to convert him. Not into a optimistic ball of fluff, but into a more extrovert and open elf. He will never be relieved of all his sorrow, but he can live with it, given the propper friend.  
Just as a side note before I beg you for reviews again, I orignaly was going ot kill of Myian as soon as she was damaged by Galadriel's Mirror, but people seemed to like her, so she will stay... for now... ;o)  
Galadriel hasn't come into view for the last time either for all you fans out their! I accidently made a strong bond between her and Legolas, so she will appear ever so often in the Fan Fic. Either this chapter, or the Next chapter we will meet our next member of the 4 elements! Yeah! 


	13. Perilous Waters

Chapter 13  
Perilous Waters  
  
Legolas, accompanied by Myian and Rouge, slept the rest of that night. When he woke up, Myian and Rouge were already ready to travel. Without a word, he just picked up the pouch and his archery equipment and began to walk North.  
As he walked, he could see the eastern edge of Mirkwood. He didn't long to go home, so he didn't even stop to visit. Myian wasn't anxious to go home either. Rouge seemed to show some interest, but kept all her questions to herself. She had never been anywhere else, other than her home in her home. She missed the way she woke up to the roaring waterfalls, and the smell of fire-flowers, but she had a journey now, she had meaning...  
After Mirkwood was a good distance away, Legolas turned to see Rouge giving most of her support on her walking stick. He knew she was fatigued, so he stopped next to the river and told Myian it was time to rest.  
Rouge was extremely grateful over Legolas' decision, because she had no desire to be carried on his back again.   
She took of her oversized boots and placed her feet into the river. She could see Ered Mithrin from were she was sitting. It was a small belt of Mountains, they were colored blue by the sky and were white at the tops. She could also see a peak where snow seemed to cease.  
Legolas saw the peek that she was looking at and spoke.  
"That is our destination. Galadriel spoke of the new memeber of our group to be there."  
He then dropped the pouch on the ground, and lay his head on it, face glaring into the sky. Myian had pulled up her leggings and pulled of her boots and joined Rouge next to the river.  
"So...," Myian said ot Rouge. "You are the last of the Dragon Spawn?" Rouge nodded.  
"I'm... sorry. I know how it feels to be alone also. Elves treat me differernt because I am only half alike to them. When I was a child, they kept there children away from me. My mother seemed disgraced to the 'mistake' she had made, and joined them in shaming me. I soon just ran away, hoping that it was the solution to my problem. But I had faced the cruel world of man, and soon relied on thievery to survive. When I had gone through enough, I returned to Mirkwood. I built my house there with my own bare hands. People thought I was from Rivendell, so I went along with it, until the day my mother saw me. She then said the most hurtful thing I had learned in my life." Myian turned to Rouge who was listening with interest.  
"She said to me, 'Why did you come back? You don't belong here'. Everybody who had became my friend, soon left me alone. But I met someone who didn't treat me any different. This person picked me up off the ground and explained to me that it didn't matter what other people think of me. 'As long as you live your life to they way you see fitting!' He told me. But he soon afterwards went to Rivendell, leaving me alone. He returned years later, soon after I had become cold hearted from all my losses, without anything to say to anyone except, 'I have made my mistake, never shall I make friendship again.' This person was Legolas. I tried many times to visit him, but guards forbade it. I waited for him to leave the palace, but he always was in the Royal Garden, or on his balcony looking at the stars. This is why I follow him. I hope to get back the man that was my friend, the man whi would speak his mind, who would help those in need, who... who would love the life he was given."  
Legolas had overheard all of this. He didn't remeber this until now. He didn't know that the his past half-elf friend was indeed Myian. The little innocent girl that had become skilled in the art of thievery was now the beautiful fighter Myian. He couldn't recognize her because he had never known the little girl's name.  
Legolas pondered over the fact, but dind't feel bad knowing that he had shunned his friend from his early years before the fellowship of the ring. He thought she had been killed or moved away from her torture. But she became a respected half-elf of Mirkwood. She became kind hearted towards the 'little ones' of Mirkwood. Some people became her friend, but some still avoided her. Her remembered looking at her from his balcony toying with his pointed ear that was injured when he jumped from a tree, and asking a maid who she was.   
He then turned to look at his long lost friend. She began to return his stare, but a large tenticle reached from the water and grabbed her by her thin neck. It dragged her into the water, attempting to drown her. Rouge acted immediatly by raising her staff, causing two spikes, burning with green fire to poke out from each end of her stick.  
Legolas forgot about his bow and drew his dagger. Rouge and he lunged at the creature that had grabbed hold of Myian. Legolas was not going to lose his only friend left alive... not now...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah! I think I just got some of the truth spilled out about Myian's past. I tried my best to make it interesting. Look at the part when Myian see Legolas for the first time in this story and look at this part and the fit perfectly. That was an accident too ^_^!  
Here we go again: 


	14. Meaningless Friendship

Chapter 14  
Meaningless Friendship  
  
Rouge was the first to make contact with the creatures. She twirled her stick downards cutting the long skinny tenticle that was smothering Myian. She fell to the water, but was caught by another tenticle. Then without time for Rouge to give a decent defense stance, twenty more popped from the river.  
She gave up on her spiked stick and began to shoot fire magic at it. Legolas walked as close as he could safely get to the edge of the river to search for the body. He saw a green blob and decided that it was what he was looking for. He was going to shoot it but realized he left his bow behind. He took his only chance by throwing the dagger, sharp end first at the blob. He made contact with the top and it screeched so loud that it could be heard through the water. It let Myian fall into the water unconscious, blue in the face.  
The blob began to rise from the bottom of the river. Its tenticles drew the dagger from its body and thre back at Legolas. He stepped aside from its path and grabbed it, minorly cutting himself.   
The blob rose from the water, and began to take a shape of a human. Rouge had jumped into then water to save Myian, and they both popped out dripping with water.  
The human form pulled itself from the other side of the river with a bloody arm. It was a skin-changer. She looked at them with a pain and anger. Brown, wet hair covered most of her face, with an exception to her eyes.  
"You haven't seen the last of me. This world 'will' come to and end!" She then chnaged into a bear and ran from their view.  
"What 'was' that?!" Myian said, regaining her consciousness and getting a little more natural color on her strangled blue face. She looked worried because she had once again faced death.  
"It was a skin-changer...," Rouge told her staring in the direction that it was running away in. She then turned and looked at Legolas.  
"We have been followed. I have felt it, but it kept its distance, so I thought we had nothing to worry for. But I can only figure that she is working for the antagonist in this journey. But the onyl problem is that we have no idea who this 'antagonist' is...." She then got llos tin her thoughts, thinking of all of the possible people who could do this. Or to be less specific, what species could possibly do this.  
Legolas was trying his best to keep Myian relaxed, she was losing her breath fast and he tried everything in his power. The grip that the skin-changer had on her had left a bloody rash around her neck. She started crying in pain. He then called to Rouge for help, since she seemed to know some about the art of helaing.  
"Rouge!" He exclaimed. She snapped out of her pondering meditation and turned to him. She saw Myian and immediatly took action. He left his grip on Myian and dipped his cut hand into the river. It had already developed a brown scab that looked misplaced on his pale hand.   
He turned to see Touge with her usual bowl putting a series of herbs in it and smashing it with a metal cylinder speaking words in the Dragon Spawn language. She then placed it on her rash, mixing it with Myian's red blood. Myian slowed her tears and moans of pain after a couple minutes of it on her neck. It slowly deminished her pain.  
Legolas walked to the abandoned pouch he was lying on before the suprise attack from the skin-changer, and brought it to Myain, placing it under her head for comfort.  
"Thank You... both of you," Myian said in a sleepy tone. "But I would feel a little safer further away form this awful river!" She said with a bit of humor in her voice. Legolas picked her up in his arms and placed her a few yards away from the river near a huge boulder.   
They put the pouch under her head, and put Rouge's thick blanket around her. Legolas sawed off branches from an oak tree for a fire to keep Myian warm. He broke the branch the best he could and brought it to Rouge. She nodded in approval and she lit a fire.   
When Rouge went to sleep, Myian called for Legolas. Wondering what she was still doing up, he walked over to her.  
"I missed you...," she said looking into his hollow eyes. "I am glad you finaly remembered our friendship that took place many years ago." Legolas nodded, feeling nothing familiar about Myian. She closed her sleepy eyes and Legolas bent over and kissed her forehead, wishing her pleasen't dreams.  
He wondered why he felt nothing from her prescence now that he knew who she was. She had become a whole different person. He didn't recognize her in any way, nor did he like the new her. He could pretend to be the frined she remembered until she was better, but only for that long.  
He hoped that she would get better soon...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Im not very into fighting scenes, so I hope it is exceptional. Its just a average chapter showing suprinsingly how Legolas reacts when he finds a friend from his early years. It turns out he still isn't fond of her, so, she might or might not stay... *dum* *dum* *dum*! Keep up the reviews! 


	15. Ered Mithrin

This was a somewhat 'fun' chapter to write. I like the way Legolas hates on Myian! HEHEHE! Anyways, Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 15  
Ered Mithrin  
  
Myian woke up on Legolas' shoulder. She was amazed and felt akward at her current position. She wondered why she wasn't still lying on the pouch Legolas had provided for her.   
He looked down at her with a questioning look. She decided this meant, 'Are you ready to continue?' She nodded because the pain on her neck had disappeared.  
Rouge was looking at the two, smiling. Myian felt comfortable on his shoulder, she always dreamed to be this way, but Legolas on the other hand, felt 'very' uncomfortable. He didn't really like Myian that much, but she was having a restless sleep, gurlging and clutching her neck, so Rouge suggested he sang to her. He lifted her up and placed on his shoulder so he didn't have to sing loud enough for Orcs to hear. She ceased her gurlging and nightmares and slept in peace.  
He got up making Myian's head hit the ground.  
"OW!" She said glaring at him. "Thank you for spoiling the moment!"  
Rouge giggled, knowing she had feelings for Legolas, but she also knew Legolas didn't have any. She tried to explain this to Myian, but Myian said she had to just turn on the appeal and he would come crawling to her. It has yet to happen.   
They all prepared to continue, they all ate round pink fruits that Rouge offered them. She called them 'Fire Fruits'.  
As they drew closer to Ered Mithrin, the tempatures slowly dropped. Rouge was the only one with a cloak, and was also the only one who needed it. Elves have a better balance of temperatures, they can adapt to a certain measure.  
As they reached the mountains, light snow fell. It immediatly melted after it hit the ground, which was a blessing for Rouge, because she didn't look forward to plowing through the snow. She had never seen snow before, she had only heard stories from Elders, but she still knew a decent amount for secondary sources.  
As they reached the mountain, they saw twirling paths leading ot their destination of the peak.  
Wihtout hearing out the girls opinions, Legolas continued up the paths. They followed, making Rouge shiver since she always was warm and have never experienced the cold. When they reached thick snow Rouge stopped. She watched as Legolas and Myian walked on top of the snow, Myian leaving large footprints because of she was half human, but Legolas left practicly nothing on where he walked.  
Myian, remembering how Rouge was Dragon Spawn, turned sympatheticly.   
"Oh! Legolas, I don't believe she has enough stamina to follow, she can't walk atop the snow as us."  
Legolas turned and walked towards Rouge. He watched as she clumsily stepped through the snow, but Legolas saw something about her body appear. Flame sdrew around her, mwlting the snow before her. She stopped suprised at what had happened. She slowly continued walking watching the snow melt to puddles, but as she walked a foot away from them, they began to freeze into ice.   
Legolas was amazed and dumbfounded at the same time. She looked up at him and nodded, and they countinued.  
At nightfall, Legolas and the girls reached the Peak. Legolas watched the star filled sky. The girls sat watching him, both smitten towards Legolas' beauty. Myian saw him perfect, but Rouge had figured his only flaw was his sorrow. Ot had twisted his life, and he became eternaly depressed. But Myian explained ot her that she was their to straighten Legolas out, even if it caused her death.  
As the stars grew brighter, there light shown clearly on the snow covered peak. He turned to see the snow around Myian and Rouge metled. He then pointed to the edge of the peak, indicating a transparent, but lightly rainbow colored, bridge before him. They were both amazed and stood up to see what they would do as there first stroke of action.   
Legolas put one foot forward, testing the stability of the bridge. It was harder than diomands, but softer than silk. He began to walk on it and the girls followed. When they reached the end of the bridge, there was nothing. Legolas drew a small fruit from his pouch and threw it into the empty space.   
The fruit was sucked into the stars disappearing before it was more than a foot ahead of them. He turned and looked at Rouge and Myian with empty eyes, looking for their approval.  
"You want us to walk off the edge of this and hope that there is something that will catch is, huh?" Myian said disapprovingly. He nodded and she let out a deep sigh. Rouge left Myian's side and walked to the edge and stood next to Legolas. She took a step forward and was pulled into the darkness. Myian let out a suprised shriek.   
Legolas then walked through the portal leaving Myian alone.  
Clouds began to cober the brought stars, causing the bridge to flicker. Myian knew that this meant that it was to disappeat from under her feet if it didn't absorb enough starlight.  
She ran and jumped at the edge of the bridge, also being pulled into the portal. Right after she jumped the bridge, it disappeared, leaving her wondering where this portal lead...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(No Comment) ;o) 


	16. Realm of Water

Chapter 16  
Realm of Water  
  
Rouge was pulled into the darkness and landed on large flat rock sorounded by water. Legolas wasn't far behind her, stepping into the Realm where water was plentiful. There was no land, but there was plenty of pillars that went deep into the water and there tops barely made it over the surface of the water.  
"Where is Myian?" Rouge questioned Legolas. She then heard a scream, followed by a girl plunging into the water. Rouge and Legolas walked to the edge of the rock and stared at Myian. She saw them and angrily climbed onto the rock, dripping water.  
"Why do il happenings always find my path!?" She screamed.   
Rouge giggled and Legolas gave a small, barley visible smile. But his eyes still didn't chnage. Still empty as always, as if they came from this very realm of abundant water.   
Rouge summoned a spell that gave a burst of heat, drying most of Myian.  
Legolas then felt something coming from the water. Rouge shared this feeling and once again summoned the spikes from her wooden staff. Legolas saw what she had done and drew his knife, and Myain drew her knives also.  
They saw a human figure swimming from the depts of the water, and after they waited a while, it reached the surface. It was human, but with one difference, he had a tail like a fish.  
Noticing their drawn weapons he spoke. "Greetings... um... I would feel more combfortable talking to you if you would disarm your weapons."  
The girls waited for Legolas' reaction. He disarmed his knife, and the girls mimicked his action.  
"Who are you?" Rouge questioned him.  
"I am Ryken," the man with a tail told them. "I am a merman if you haven noticed already."   
Myian had noticed this, but also noticed that he was naked above the torso. She enjoyed eyeing his white hair and blue eyes. His face was very handsome, and his body was well exercised, having muscles to show for it, but nothing to major.  
"He then clumsily plopped himslef on the pillar on which they stood, and his tail disappeared giving him a pair of legs covered by lime green leggings. He stood up, Myian's height and looked her into her eyes, she almost passed out.  
His curious eyes wandered her face and then to her ears.  
"And you, my lady, are half-elf."  
Myian smushed her face, checking to see how he knew. She had eleven ears and figure, she couldn't figure it out.  
"tI would be your eyes that gave it away I'm afriad," he said with a small smirk. "They tell more about you," he said turning to Legolas and peering into his. "Other than your friends here...," he said trying to figure him out. "His eyes are... empty, keeping everything out of them. How do you do this?" He asked Legolas.   
Legolas gave him a confused looked, he had no idea what this creatures was talking about.  
"Very well," he said turning to Rouge.   
"Ah! Dragon Spawn!" He said with a happy face. "It has been years since my people have seen any. The village was unfortunately invaded. We merfol and Dragon Spawn got along quite well."  
Rouge nodded, understanding what he was talking about. Her village had merfolk visit them ever so often. They were fond of the waterfalls that her Dragon Spawn home had within. They also distracted the children long enough for the mothers to finish their cleaning befor they bothered them,  
"What is you name, my lady?" He asked Myian. "And why have you come here?"  
"I... I... I...," Myian said, still in awe. "I am Myian!" She finally spat out. "This... this... is Legolas and Rouge," she said smitten over his face.  
Ryken laughed and nodded. "I know why you are here. Our elder foresaw it in the 'Puddle of Erudition'. Come!" He then jumped into the water, regaining his green scaled tail. He looked up at them, and then remembered they needed air from above water.   
"Oh..." he said. "Oh!" He said with more enthusiasm. He pointed to the wall. There was a hole that they had not seen.  
"Slide sown that hole and you will reach my city. It is full of air, it is a under water, yet out of water." this confused the trio. "You will see!" He said diving underwater and swimming to the bottom again.   
"O'kay... lets give it a try," Myian said, anxious to see Ryken again. She jumped pillars until she came the wall, and without waiting for the others, slid down.   
Legolas followed her and Rouge clumsily jumped pillar to pillar until they both reached the hole. It was a steep and narrow slide.   
"I... I'm afraid," Rouge told Legolas. He looked at her with disbelief. He then motioned her to sit down in front of him and they would go together.  
"Thank You!" She exclaimed, for she was truly scared and was happy to know someone like Legolas would be with her in her time of fear.  
He then pushed them both forward, down the smooth and slick slide, turning sharp corners, and falling almost straight down. Rouge shrieked almost the entire time until they flew off the slide, and onto a blanket of soft grass.  
Legolas was the first to stand up. He looked at a city of trees, grass, flowers, but also plenty of water. Small pools were everywhere, circled by trees.   
But the thing that caught his eye was Myian's attempts to seduce the handsome merman...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just an introduction chapter im afraid... :o) not much more than that ;o) 


	17. The Puddle of Erudition

Sorry, but this one is short :OP Enjoy its fastness!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 17  
The Puddle Erudition  
  
Rouge laughed when she had overcome her fear fo the slide. Myian was trying her hardest to be feminine, but this didn't work, leaving Ryken confused.   
She heard Rouge's laughing and turned to see Legolas alongside of her.  
She marched to them, red in the face.  
"Do be quiet!" She screeched. She was very annoyed with the fact that Rouge found this amusing.  
Ryken then joined them, but met Legolas' eyes, searching for an answer. Legolas stared back into his blue eyes. they were lighter than his, but they had something he lacked... meaning.  
He ceased to stare at Legolas and guided them to a large spherical building. They walked by several people on the way, they all bore different colored hair and all had different colored eyes of different shades.  
They reached a room with a middle-aged man sitting on a throne-like seat. He looked mid thirty, but Legolas could tell he was further into his thousands.   
"Welcome," the man said, wisdom pouring from his lips as he spoke. "I am Geleatie. Rykenis the one of the merfolk that you seek. You have no time to dawdle, you must all look into the Puddle of Erudition and leave, doing as it asks you."  
He guided them into a side room and told them to individualy peer into the small pool in the ground.  
Myian volunteered first, trying to show off her bravery for Ryken. She bent over at the pool and looked into its waters. She saw nothing and turned to look at Geleatie. He motioned for her to leave and let anoth of the three go.  
Legolas went next. When his eyes gazed into the water, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was sleeping on a giant purple leaf in a dark forest, pink hair sprawled over her body. Her skin was milky, and her attire was a lace nighgown colored a gentle pink.  
But a shadow covered her body... a girl walked towards. The skin-changer had found her! It began to change into a bear and when it had finished it raised its paw. It dropped its paw towards the elegant body.  
"NO!" Legolas yelled, and the image disappeared, leaving him wondering of her fate. Ryken ran to him and pulled him away from the pool.  
"What did you see?" He said, trying to pry into Legolas' eyes again.  
Ignoring Ryken, Legolas explained to them what he saw.   
None could explain the creature he saw. Rouge stepped forward to the pool, and without kneeling looked into it. Without saying anything, she walked back to the small group.  
"To get the final member of our alliance, we need to travel to the Swanfleet," she said to them.   
"That is quite far!" Ryken told them. "But if we can make it to Rivendell, I could try and get a friendly water creature to transport us some of the way," he told them assuringly.  
"You must leave, your days are few before the darkness starts its task!" Geleatie exclaimed, leaving the room, and headed outside the building to the center of the underwater city.  
He then raised his hands into the air, causing the water to slowly drain from it until it was all gone.  
"Go! To your right once you go through is a stairway, climb as fast as you can, I can't hold this for long," the elder said, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead.  
Ryken jumped down into the empty pit, followed by the rest. He guided them to the right, pointing to the stairs.  
Once Rouge looked at her soroundings, she screamed. The water that had once been there had not completely disappeared, but became a giant whirlpool around them. Legolas grabbed her, pulling her up the stairs.   
They raced up the stairs until they reached the top.   
"Where to now?" Myian asked him, knowing when the whirlpool was let oose, it would cause a large eruption when all four side met, possibly causing the end of their lives.  
Ryken pointed upwards. There was a small hole above them, alomst blending in with the stone roof of the Realm.  
He jumped up, being pulled through. Legolas and Rouge followed, being sucked in through the darkness. Myian gave a second thought to this. "There is no bridge!" She screamed, imagining them falling to there doom. But the whirlpool then began to fall towards the middle, leaving her no choice, but to attempt jumping through the hole.  
She did go through, screaming, not knowing if she would be able to survive going through the dark portal...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This chapter went by REAL fast, huh? Its late and I have school tomorrow, so it was bound to be. I might consider re-writing this one in more detail. Nighty!!! 


	18. Survivors

Chapter 18  
Survivors  
  
Ryken was of course the first to be taken in by the portal. He was confused when he came to the toher side to see no bridge. But he then remembered that the bridge only appeared with starlight, and it obviously wasn't reaching it.  
He fell towards the mountain, his only hope was to grab hold of the upcoming ledge. And by a stroke of luck, he was able to grab hold, even though it pulled his arm muscles in agony.  
He pulled himself on, looking up to see Legolas falling towards him. Forcing his aching arms to grab ahold of the Elves silky arm. It was so silky, that he would have dropped him if Legolas wouldn't have returned the grasp.  
He pulled Legolas up to him, grasping his arm in excrutiating pain once Legolas no longer required his assitance. Legolas then turned quickly to try and catch Rouge, but she fell to sudden, he missed her hand. She screamed loudly, causing loose snow on Ered Mithrin to fall to the ground.  
As she started to inhale again, to continue her screaming, something big and white swooped below her, catching her on its back. She ceased her screaming when she saw the creature that had caught her in mid-air. It was a white dragon... a snow dragon.  
It lifted her up to Legolas and Ryken, she then jumped to Legolas, looking for the protection of his arms that he offered her every time she was in need. But this time, Legolas didn't give her the protection she desired. Instead he puled her behind him and ignored all her pleas and screams over the dragon.  
Myian then fell from the sky, screaming, giving Legolas enough time to grab her arm, saving her from a brutal death.  
Rouge then stepped from behind Legolas, and stepped toward the Dragon, giving the others time to draw their weapons. Myian carried Legolas' bow that he left behind on the pillar back in the Realm of water. She tossed it to him and he quickly drew an arrow and placed it in the bow.  
Myian armed her knives, and Ryken held his arms up and crossed at mid-arm in front of his face. Two long, sahrp fins appeared on each arm. Myian looked at him, thinking how her lust had bore sharp fins inside her arms.  
Rouge looked at the dragon for a while and looked back at the company.   
"She comes in peace She only wishes to help us leave Ered Mithrin safely. She can't leave the area, for she has offspring to attend to, but she can take us to where the snow thins. Get on her back and she will transport us immediatly."  
Ending her sentence, she stepped onto the hovering creatures back. Ryken, sucking the fins back into his arms, followed her orders, Myian following, and lastly Legolas.  
The dragon, trying to fly as smooth as possible, flew strait up. This caused Ryken to shiver more than he already was, given because he wore only leggings.  
Myian took a small cloak from the pouch she carried at her side and placed it around his shoulders. He looked warmyl at her, and she returned the look. He clenched it around his body, feeling the andrenaline rush as they reached new heights in the air that he had ever experienced.  
The dragon then took a smoothe dive towards the ground where there were only a few mounds of snow on the ground. They dismounted the dragon, and Rouge said something to it in a different language, most likely the language used by the Dragon Spawn to communicate with dragons.  
It quickly fled, soaring back to the darkness of Ered Mithrin. She turned and nodded, and they began to travel South-West to Rivendell.   
They took a worn down path on the way, indicating they weren' tthe only people who had journeyed to Rivendell. On thry way, by a stroke of luck they ran into a traveling merchant wagon pulled by grey mares.   
They bought provisions and better atire for Ryken to wear. He gratefully accepted these after Legolas had paid for them, for he had experienced the merciless feel of weather and temperature.  
When he had dressed and gave back Myian's cloak, which she placed back into the pouch she caried at her side, they set up camp because they were all fatigued by the incident at Ered Mithrin.  
When Rouge had lit a fire, they all took their seperate places around the fire. Legolas lying down on his padded pouch, Ryken perched up in front of the fire, Rouge sitting against a nearby tree, and Myian, sitting up on one of the trees limbs.   
"Thank You for saving me, Legolas," Myian told him out of the blue.  
Legolas hesitated for a while, and then replied, "Your Welcome."  
Ryken raked his fingers thorugh his white hair, still trying to figure Legolas out. It frightened him to think of what had kept Legolas' eyes ptoected from pryers as himself. He could always read eyes, an art he gained from his mother, to tell bits if non-specific information on their past and could tell the difference between a lie and the foretold truth. But Legolas could look him into the eyes for eternity and he woudl never know for sure which Legolas spoke of.  
Legolas was only looking into the stars, thinking of the pain he had caused Galadriel. She indentified herself to him as his adoptive mother in a sense. He wondered how he truly felt about this, not knowing any possible feeling he was feeling. He could only reply to himself saying he would try his best to accept her un-tolf offer of giving him the maternal love he lacked as a child.  
Myian was also looking at the stars, but not for answers of emotions and other peoples actions, but looking for answers to their future. The company was small, and they still had yet to find the last member of their small company. She wondered if ther pink haired girl that Legolas had strong feelings for was the next person, or was it just showing how brutal the skin-changer can and will be.  
So many unanswered questions flowed through Myian's mind, that she just gave up on them and tried to sleep, knowing she couldn't possibly develop any solution at the given time.  
Rouge was pondering over the dragon. She felt connected to this dragon, as if she knew it from someplace. She still had yet to tell Legolas that elves were the cause of her village's destruction. But the truth was also that her people weren't dead. They instead were turned into statues and were thrown into the large bodies of water inside her village. This was cause by elven magic, and the only way she could remove it was elven magic, or a stronger magic she did not possess.  
She hoped that if they were to find the last member of their company, that she would gain a higher power to revive her people, but most of all, her mother... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was more of a "catch up" chapter at the end. It is a catch up on how each character felt about center things, since they are all individual. And I wouldn't count on Ryken and Myian having a serious relationship. And I don't think there would be any reason why I would make NC-17 in the future to give you another tip-off. More updates tomorrow after school. It 10:20, i still have forty minutes till bed! ToOdLeS!!  
Once Again:  
Review PLEASE! ^-^ Flame me! I don't care! I planning on making this a Long story, but without support, i really don't think I will. I already know how the story might turn out, and if im the only one that cares, then I shoudn't share it with you. I like hearing opinions on my writing and I would LOVE to hear things I should change for the better! So do whatever you want, whether to approve of this story or disapprove, or even better, to help me out on un-true facts and flaws I make on Legolas' journeys. 


	19. Travels & Wonder

Chapter 19  
Travels and Wonder  
  
They were all asleep, the fire warming the cold that sorounded their bodies. Ryken was the first to rise from his sleep. He took this chance ot search for any secrets that were open in Legolas' sleep.  
But even Legolas' sleep left nothing open for prying eyes to unravel. This disappointed Ryken. He longed to know what Legolas was hiding from him, and from the others. He knew when secrets were kept, it was the feel of being near that person that let him know this. This was the only thing Legolas could not keep from him.  
The next was Myian. Ryken pretended he was just staring into the fire. She looked at him, from the tree on which she slept, and covered his body with her staring eyes. He knew she was always attempting to seduce him, he enjoyed toying with her mind a little to much. It drove Myian crazy when he ignored her, making him her prey and him the victim of a needy predator.  
Legolas was next, suprised to see others awake from their peaceful sleep. They basicly just waited for Rouge to come from her sleep, but she never did.  
Ryken tried to inch next to her and gently shake her. She then started ti wimper, still asleep. She was having nightmares again, 'The Sight' she possessed was paying her a visit.  
It gave her a dream about the pink haired girl Legolas saw in his visit to the puddle at the Realm of the Merfolk. It was once again a vision of the skin changer, changing into a bear and swiping at the girl with its longs, blood stained claws.  
Right before it hit her she woke from the captivating dream. She screamed and lunged at the first person she saw, Ryken. Myian was outraged and hopped from the tree, screaming out in pain as she fell to the ground. Her back was stiff and sore from the way she slept the previous night.   
She landed on the ground on her left side. Legolas stood up, but Ryken removed himself from Rouge's embrace and moved to her. He told her not to move and massaged her back, checking for any misplaced bone.   
When he had finished, she rose with aching shoulders.  
"Ow! Something told me not to sleep on the trees arm, but I stubbornly refused. I know feel the punishment of my thoughtless actions."  
Ryken moved behind her and massged her shoulders. She couldn't feel much of it underneath the thick padding underneath her tunic. She pulled down the shoulders to her upper arm, giving him a easier target. She made sure that the tunic didn't fall to low, and enjoyed the feeling of his rubbing on her shoulders.  
Legolas was watching the happenings, watching the Merman take advantage of the half-elf. Little did he have of knowledge, he didn't know that she enjoyed it, feeling the strong fingers of her companion in travels massage her shoulders, relieving some of the pain she was experiencing.  
He then touched the marks on her neck. She clutched them in pain and looked at him from over her pale and bony shoulder.  
She pulled up her tunic and stood up from his grasp. He was regretting his curiosity of the red mark and pretended to not mind. He instead looked at Legolas who was staring at him with his emotionless eyes. He felt a shiver go up his back, as he could feel the stare shooting through him.   
Myian went to Rouge who was still fear striken from the vision she had. She hated the way the vision popped in and out of her dreams. The last one she had was the one she had of Legolas coming to her. That one was a vision of future happenings and semi-happiness. The one she just had was of fear and mystery, never know if the girl woke from her sleep befroe the deadly claw pierced her lovely skin.  
Myian asked her if she was fine, and Rouge nodded. Legolas began to pick up his pouch and archery equipment. The other gathered up their little belongings and they continued their journey to Rivendell.  
They travled on the road which was worn grass and light brown dirt. It was a easier travel than what most had experienced before hand, but Ryken wasn't used to long travels and began to lose his pace with the others. Byt Legolas was the only one who noticed and ignored it.  
They continued, until nightfall. They were drawing ever so near to Rivendell, that Legolas was about to nominate the idea of traveling at night. But he knew the decision would be unanimous to set camp. He felt it a pity to sleep again, he felt no tire from his journey, and decided he would star gaze and think the entir night.   
Rouge and Ryken lost most of their vitality and basicly passed out on the cool ground next onto a fire. But Myian star gazed next to Legolas, not bothering him once, giving him upmost peace. She knew that Legolas liked the quiet and respected that. She wished she could keep some of her emotions tucked away as he did, but she couldn't.   
As they star gazed into the beautiful navy sky, Legolas pointed at a akward star. It was a shooting star that was being shot towards them, closer and closer. Myian stood up by instinct, trying ot cover for safety. But nothing could hide them from what was coming...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well... ummm.... just another "character's thoughts" based cahpter, hopefully I can put more interseting bits and pieces into the next!  
No Review begs anymore ;o) 


	20. Amwy

I rewrote it! Tell me you think if you read the original version!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 20  
Amwy  
  
As the star drew near, it did not grow larger. It instead stayed the size of Legolas. It drew closer... and closer... until it landed with an earth rumbling crash. This woke Rouge and Ryken up. They scurried next to Myian and Legolas, wondering what the pink blob that landed in front of them was.   
It looked like the portals that Legolas had gone through to get Rouge, and to get Ryken. They all looked at Legolas for guidence, and all he could do was pick up a rock. He threw it into the pink blob and it was sucked in, like they were all sucked into the portal in Ered Mithrin.  
He grabbed his belongings and turned to the others. He somehow knew that this would lead him to the next, and last, of their company to save the life of Middle Earth. He walked into the pink blob, hoping to live to see the other side.  
The others were dumbfounded, watching him once again risk his life. The only thing they could react, was to follow him into the portal. So they gathered their belongings, put out the fire, and went into the pink blob.   
On the other side, they came to a grand garden. It was filled with exotic flowers that they have never seen before. They came by to see Legolas bending down next to a giant plant, larger than him, which bore huge purple leaves.  
"So...," Myian said, confused over the haste they made walking into the portal. "What do we do? I know you believe that we will find the last person we need here, but something tells me that there is more to it...".  
"I know," Legolas said and stood up from his crouching stance. He turned to the others motioning them to follow him.  
"Is he always like this?" Ryken asked Rouge. "I am afraid so, Ryken," she responded.  
"Do get over it. We have to adapt to his ways if we plan to finish this journey in one piece. He knows what he is doing," Myian repsonded, overhearing their short conversation.  
They agreed and began to follow Legolas' footsteps. He was very quiet. He knew something was brewing in this garden, but he could't quite picture it. After 20 minutes of traveling, they came upon a small speck of a forest. He recongnized this, this was where something important happened. He knew this from somewhere... somehwere he couldn't remember.  
He stared at the forest, looking fo ranswers in the back of his head. He knew he should remeber, but he just... couldn't...  
Rouge stepped through the bordering trees staring at the center with wonder. Legolas followed, and the other two mimicked this action. Once they reached the middle they finaly reconginzed it.   
Before them was pink haired girl, sleeping on a giant purple leaf. They girl that Legolas assumed was the final member that would help the rotting world. But with the sleeping girl, also appeared the skin-changer in her bear form. They wicked bear teeth formed a small smile that was abnormal for a normal bear.  
And its two hind legs, it began to swing down its sharp claws which were poised above the pink haired girl. It came close to the girls creamy skin. Legolas attempted to draw an arrow, but even his skills were to slow for this task.  
The claws drew near, but when they cam centimeters away from the girl, her eyes popped open and she quickly rolled off the leaf. She drew to long weapons from under the bushes near her and began to attack.   
The weapons were sais. Fork-like weapons with three spikes with one longer in the middle, leaving the handle three inches long.   
She flew through the air, as if she were flying, kicking and slashing the blades with unmatchable technique. She kicked, punched, and slashed with her powerful limbs and weapons, causing the skin changer to attempt retreat.  
The skin-changer let out a sharp cry that echoed through the sky. Soon after many other wild creatures appeared to attack. Wolves, birds of prey, wild cats, and many other verocious creatures appeared. This caused the others to draw there battle weapons and join the attacking girl.  
Rouge drew the blades from her staff, while Myian loaned Ryken a dagger so he wouldn't tear his clothes with his spiked armsbthat he baturly used for battle. Legolas clumsily placed his bow in his quiver, and drew his long white dagger from his belt.   
They slashed at the fiends, causing some to die, while the pink haired girl jumped off of trees and dodged the enemies attacks. Rouge added a little fire magic to her staff, causing burns of high degree. Myian in her continous motion began to weaken, being slashed every now and then by a flying fiend from the sky. Ryken eventualy gave up on the dagger and climbed a tree, attempting to stop the birds.  
When most were cleared or dead, a wolf managed to bite down on the pink haired girls arm. She looked at the flowing blood that was being spurted by her wound. She looked at the wolf with anger in her eyes that Legolas would never manage. She receited words of a foreighn language that was similar to Elven Tounge.  
She then raised her sais to her chest and crossed them at her neck. A little ball of fire appeared in the center. She quickly extended the sais straight in front of her, causing the fire to form a wall and fly at the fiends. They disenagrated into ashes and she collapsed on the ground.  
They were all afraid of the girls power. All but Legolas, who had no fear because he desired death as a soloution to his problem.   
He crouched above her and checked for a pulse on her neck. She of course had one and they built a camp waiting for her to wake from her lonely sleep.   
Legolas had lcimbed into a tree and comfortably slept on a thick branch. Rouge was lying next to the fire using her thick blanket as a pillow. But once again, Rouge was visited by the Sight she possessed, making her moan in fear and discomfort.   
Ryken loaned Rouge the comfort of his arms and they both went into a quite sleep. Myian was asleep on the purple leaf where the girl was when they first found her. She was and appeared to be combfortable. All but Legolas joined a quite world inside their minds.  
All he did was plot their future plans and hope for the best.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas had climbed from the tree, checking on the pink haired girl. While doing so, the rest woke from there sleep.   
He brushed the hair from the girls face, causing her to wake from her unintentional sleep. She looked around at the group of people and smiled.  
"...Thank you...," the girl said, leaning up from her flat sleeping position.   
"I owe you all my life. I am in your depth."  
"No need to offer us life service, my lady," Ryken said in his propper speach he carried around for charm.  
"But may I ask your name so I can properly address you."  
She smiled, not exactly enjoying his attemptive courting, but not exactly dislinking it either.  
"I am called Amwy. I am the princess of the great Nymph kingdom Alexandria. I would like to invite you to join me at the royal palace, you will be welcomed with open arms at my home for the help you have lent."  
She nodded, eyeing everyone else.   
"Can you all be accounted for?" Amwy asked tying her hair into a ponytail with a lime green ribbon.  
All the people present nodded.  
She looked at evryone again, then stopped her gazing at Legolas. She stepped before him, staring at him with blue eyes. Legolas returned the stare she had linked to him. He stared, just stare, nothing more. But Amwy had stared because she was searching for something behind them. But all she could find was a deep blue abyss.   
"What are you hiding?" She asked Legolas, not knowing what lay behind the invisible curtian that covered their secrets. She could usualy find anything about a person she desired in their eyes, but she, as Ryken had troubled with, couldn't.  
"We shall proceed to the Alexandrian fields," Amwy said poiting to the flower covered plains to the east.   
"There is the largest kingdom in this deminsion, whicih is Alexandria. There you may find answers you wish and, for some, things you don't desire. Follow me to my kingdom and you shall be rewarded. Then you may tell my father the reasons for your presents in this hidden part of Middle-Earth."  
They all began to follow the pink haired girl. Trying not to annoy her in any way, for they valued their lives... 


	21. Alexandrian Fields

Chapter 21  
Alexandrian Fields  
  
Amwy walked into the flourishing fields that would guide them to their current destination. Maybe somehow they would end this journey soon and finally return to their past lives.   
Ryken couldn't wait to go back to his water realm, being praised and remembered many years after. He was barely known at the current moment and was conidered a trouble maker.  
Rouge wanted to return to the gardens of her own realm that is hidden deep in the Middle-Earth's grounds. There she visit the statue of her mother and speak to it. Elves turned her village people to stone, which was the same as death to her. They would never be able to live again for all she knew, which was much more than most.  
Myian loved the idea of going back to Mirkwood. Everyone would treat her different because she would be somebody special. She would no longer be the shunned half-elf that some despised, but she would be looked at as the half-elf that saved the world. And maybe Legolas would see her again, instead of being cooped up on his balcony hating life.  
Legolas of course didn't care if he was back home or was traveling back to the Undying Lands. He only cared about his search for peace. He knew he wouldn't find it in Mirkwood, but only in death would the pain be gone. He had felt it, and it felt better than anything in his life.   
They traveled a long distance, giving small glances to the pastures and meadows in the distance. Eventualy Amwy stopped and faced the others.  
"How are you fairing? I believe a rest would be in order!" She then sat down in a bundle of flowers, picking them and arranging a beautiful combination in her hair.  
Rouge also sat near some flowers and happily stared at their beauty. Myian looked at Ryken the whole time. She wondered what a half-elf, half-human, and half-merfolk child would be like. She had never been so enticed before.  
Ryken walked impatiently around the field, giving small glances to the different herbs. He finally gained a little patience and sat down on a tree stump that combfortably shaped. He then stared at the beautiful Amwy.   
Pink locks fell over her face as the wind blew by. He thought his hair was better appealed to the others, but Amwy's unique and beautiful hair mad ehim feel a need to touch her face. With some effort he resisted, but he couldn't stop staring.   
She arranged purple and blue flowers behind her ears, adding to the magnifigance. She slowly looked up and met his gaze, giving a embarrased smile and then continued her business with the flowers.  
She looked over to legolas who was sitting in a plain area with short grass. She wondered why he would avoid the attractiveness of the flowers. It was the will of her people to enjoy the nature around them for they never knew when it would be taken away from them.  
Ryken finally couldn't resist his urge to speak to her.   
"What species are you of, if I may ask, my lady?"  
"I am of the Nymphs; A princess as you already know." She answered, keeping her gaze on the flowers.  
"Why are you so far away from your home?" Rouge asked, trying to add to the beginning conversation.  
"Oh... I ran away from home!" This even caught Legolas' attention. They all thought of the mess they would be in if they entered the kingdom of Alexandria with a run away princess.  
"But wouldn't that endanger our lives, Amwy?" Myian asked with worry and a hint of curiosity.  
"I will be able to fix anything that would go wrong and any suspicion of me being abducted by you."  
Legolas spoke for the first time in a long time. "I have never known a princess to know the art of battle, why do you know so?"  
"It is my inherited gift!" Amwy said, aprreciating the attention. "When a Nymph of royal blood dies, all of their natural aptitudes are left in a trial chamber below the palace. Whichever spirit finds you worthy enough will give you their natural gifts. I was given the gifts of Alexander, the founder of Alexandria. He was the most powerful magic user and was a master of weapons. Given his gift, I can use a more powerful version of magic and everything I touch can somehow be used as a effective weapon in my hands."  
Ryken was astonished that a beauty as her could be such a seductive fighter. As weird as it may sound to others, he believed it only made her more attractive than before.   
Myian saw the looks on Ryken's face, and became jealous. She felt like standing up and screaming at Amwy, "I saw him first!" But Myian knew Amwy's power.  
Amwy suggested that they move on, and that is what they did. After coming only half a mile from Alexandria, all the gorup stopped. They looked at the beauty of Alexandria. But Amwy didn't stop to lookat her home, she topped because she heard fast approaching enemies.  
She drew the hidden sais from under her white gown, and stood in a battle stance. She kept looking around her, keen battle intincts were flying through her head. A skin-changer in the form of a bear flew through the tall grass off to the side and was ready to kill.  
Amwy jumped and met it in the air, jabbing a sai through its chest. It fell to the ground and Amwy landed on its back. It was dead but something about seemed more alive than before.  
A black ball of fog came from the skin-changers body and glided into Myian's mouth. She instantly fell to the ground, causing Legolas and Ryken to kneel down beside her.   
Legolas checked for a pulse, and he discovered that this time she was really dead...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Told you she could possibly not last the whole entire story. Or maybe she will...  
Sorry for the lack of updates, so much to do in so little time!! But the weekend is here and I will do my best to at lteast write one or two chapters a day. Maybe even more than that, depends on the beautiful reviews and how into the story I am at the time.   
Today im sick, so im home from school writing this while im on some asprin. It starting to wear off so I will go 'till I can get my fever gone again. (If I write something funky, I blame it all on the Asprin!) ;o) 


	22. Till Death do us Part

Chapter 22  
Till' Death Do Us Part  
  
Legolas stood over the lifeless body. He checked again and again for a pulse, but not the slightest pump of her heart was available. He then turned to Amwy, who was still perched atop the skin-changers back. He noted the skin-chnager slowly changing back to human form.  
Amwy walked to him, head low as she spoke. "I am sorry. It was a unpreventable trap. It casted a death spell for its last breaths. There is nothing we can do but give her a propper burial at my kingdom...".  
Ryken held his head low. Sorrow partialy filled his heart. He regretted how he played Myian in his fingers, just for entertainment. He hoped she forgave him.  
Rouge had hot tears pouring from her eyes. She felt as if her eyes were a waterfall that was found at her home. SHe couldn't make them stop. Her second friend on this journey was gone. With her senses, she felt the spirit that was to be found in Myian's body drift away in the wind. Rouge could verify the death, but she knew that deep down inside, everyone knew.  
Amwy felt sad for he carelessness. She should have known that it was trap. She convinced herslef and everyone else that it was unpreventable, but it was.... She hoped Myian forgave her...  
Legolas was speechless. Her had no feelings for Myian from their past. But he did feel the guilt of her dying instead of himself. He knew that she would probably be happier in her reincarnated form, maybe this time being a full elven girl with a normal family and life, but forgetting about Legolas in the others.  
Legolas only agreed to Amwy's offer as the continued their travels, Myian in Legolas' arms...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They reached Alexandria, the city of beauty would be a more appropriate name. It had high walls of white stone, and towers of marble. Everything shined in the sunlight, except for the small group that was walking in the gates.   
Everyone turned there head towards them as Amwy walked them down the streets towards a palace.  
People bowed, reconginizing their princess, others who didn't went on with their every day lives,  
People never bowed or treated Legolas with such repsect back in Mirkwood, in fact they never even gave a complete bow before. Who would have been somehwta jealouse or concerend, but he had a dear friend dea din his arms at that moment, so he wasn't giving it much thought,  
Whenever they reached the palace door, Amwy spoke in a different language, making the guards step aside and let them in.  
She lead them to a throne, where a small king stood. He was only about 5 feet tall, but was very proud and dignified. He had a huge crown covering his hair, and a giant robe, decorated with gems and glittering specks.  
"Greetings. The guards have informed me on the happenings and what you are here for. We will begin burial preperations immdediatly."  
A Priest like Nymph with black hair and a white robe took Myian from Legolas' arms, and quickly walked off with her.  
They spent the rest of the day explaining to the King of Alexandria and Amwy about their journey, and how they were searching for a Nymph to help end it.  
There were possibilities that its was Amwy they were looking for, but there was also possibilities that it wasn't.  
The king brought all his scholars to the Royal throne room to see if they could figure it out. While they were pondering and giving silent conversations, he arranged a chmaber for all the living memebers of their group.  
Rouge went to her room, where she looked at the gold framed window, thinking of Myian. Ryken did the same, but he sat on the window. The sky seemed to remind both of them about Myian. All her bright ways... she was probably the one that kept the little happiness their was in the group. Now she was gone...  
Legolas had a alternate way of dealing with this. He crawled into the bed, and went into his elvish sleep. But within it, he dreamed. He dreamed of the life he could have lived with the friendship of Myian. How eventualy she could convert his inside ways into a more extrovert form. But now it was impossible. Now she was really dead...  
He spent the next two days, mourning in his own silent manner over Myian. No tears shed, no words spoken, no emotions on his face. Just thought...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas was woken in the earlier hours of the second night by a unexpected visitor. Galadriel was sitting on the edge of his bed, gazing on his sleeping body.  
"What do you want?" Legolas rose from his sleeping position and made eye contact.  
"Your forgiveness...", Galadriel spoke, removing the delicate smile from her face.  
He rose from the bed and walked to the window. Gazing at the moon, Legolas' thoughts went back to Myian.  
"She is dead...", Galadriel said to him. "It was her time to leave Middle Earth. There was nothing you could do to prevent it! Stop it! You are doing it all over again! You keep all your emotions on the inside, you let people feel your coldness of hatred. Just stop it!"  
All the candle light and fire that was present in the room soon disenagrated into puffs of smoke.  
"Tell me how you feel! It as if you should burst from all the things you keep inside yourself. Please... just tell me how you feel..."  
"I feel nothing," Legolas responded to her pleas. "I feel nothing, so I can't tell you anything..."  
"I can feel it from you Legolas! I know you have feelings swarming through your veins... just tell me!"  
"I... I can't..." 


	23. Someone to Call Mother

Chapter 23  
Someone to Call Mother  
  
Galadriel walked next to Legolas and peered to his empty face. She hated the anger she built up in him, but she felt it necissary.  
She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. It was bony and lean, showing that he hadn't ate anything in some time. She closed the unoccupied hand an dopened it to reveal a lucious red apple.  
"Here, eat this Legolas... build your strength."  
Legolas turned from the apple and reverted back to his bed, where he sat on the edge. Galadriel let her hang low as she took Legolas' place to view the moon outside the window.  
"You know very well how much I love you, Legolas. I love you as you mother can't. Why can't you accept it? Why do I have to anger you, prying a eternaly sealed door. Please open it for me."  
Legolas did not repsond, he just sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the hunger that raged in his stomach. He only thought of his losses. He thought of Myian. Why someone so innocent was doomed to die such a fast but painful death confused Legolas.  
Why didn't they just take him. He wanted to be taken, he wanted his life ended. But he would never get this...never.  
Galadriel walked to Legolas, joining him on the edge of the bed.  
She took her arms and rapped them around Legolas' shoulders. She embraced him tight, her eyes watering as she prayed that Legolas might be open to her, but he did none of it.  
"Leave me be," was all Legolas could say to Galadriel.  
"I wont! Your life would never be so agonizing as is now, if you would just speak!"  
Legolas' face turned red with anger, causing him to rise from the bed and in front of the fire that was on the complete other side of the room.  
He watched the burning embers, resmebling his eyes, they burned.  
Galadriel walked to him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. But she not only turned him around but pushed him backwards into the fire...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"LEGOLAS!" She screamed, as he clumsily fell backwards into the flames behind him.  
A look of terror and confusion covered his face as the fire burned his skin.  
Galadriel summoned a spell that pulled him from the fire and also extinguished the flames that were feeding off his clothing.  
She glided him to the bed and started to perform spells that would minimize his pains from the burns.  
Rouge walked into the room, having heard the scream and soon joined Galadriel with the healing process.  
All Legolas could do was slowly pass out from the pain...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas woke from his sleep. He tried to lift a arm up in the air, but soon dropped it from the burning pain that covered his body.  
He yelled in pain as he felt a heat wave go all around his body.  
He felt a hand try and gently stop all his movement, and succeded. He looked and saw Galadriel, face covered with tears.  
She started to gently stroke his long blonde hair with her silken hands. His hair had made it out of the fire un-tarnished. She continued to stroke his hair, trying to give him as much comfort as possible. Trying to earn his forgivness.  
She bent down and kissed his soft forehead. One of the other few things that had survived the merciless fire accident. She had cried the entire night because of her clumsiness. She felt as if she would do anything to gain his trust.  
Noting that he was half-conscious, she listened to his final word before he drifted off into another sleep.  
"Mother".... 


	24. Sad Fairwell

Chapter 24  
Sad Fairwell  
  
Legolas spent the next whole day in great pain...internal and external. All Galadriel allowed him to do was lay on his bed while she sang to him. Sweet words flowed from her mouth, showing her years of practice.  
She had never loved her own daughter as much as she loved Legolas as her child. Her daughter seemed to grow so fast, but Legolas seemed to still be a child she needed to care for. She felt guilty for the death of Legolas' mother, leaving his father and Legolas to live wihtout maternal care. She felt as if Legolas' mother had chosen her to care for the son she had leave.  
Legolas wimpered in pain as he tried to adjust himself. Galadriel calmly adjusted him with her delicate hands to where he felt more combfortable.  
She had cried the entire night before over the injury she had caused him. She felt that he would never forgive her. But little did she know about it. Legolas forgave her... Legolas loved her in place of his mother...  
Legolas just lay on the bed, taking joy in the songs Galadriel sang to him for comfort. At times he would feel light tears fall on his golden locks from Galadriel. He was to hurt to speak, so he couldn't tell her about his forgiveness. He just hoped that somehow she would know and give herself relief.  
Ryken was walking down the long and abstract halls in the Alexandrian Palace. He knew that today was the burial of Myian. Rouge had informed him on this not to long ago. All he did was visit the wounded Legolas and communed with Galadriel.  
She said that she reached Alexandria by the spell that Rouge had left in Lorien. She said after some work with the spell, she managed to use it to find Legolas. She wanted to hear him agree to forgive her, but she instead pushed to hard and sent him to the fire.  
She didn't want the Nymph people to know her presence for some unknown reason, but he agreed to keep this to himself. He was very happy to meet such a fair and good hearted elf.  
Rouge was sitting on a balcony that stretched over the ocean that was behind Alexandria. She watched the roaring waves crash against the rocks below, thinking of Myian. She stood there without food or rest ever since she helped Galadriel with Legolas... thinking of Myian.  
Legolas' abdomen and arms were severly burned. Galadriel put lotions on him to numb his pain and fed herbs him herbs to speed up the process of healing. All the burns had developed healthy scabs, but his body still ached from the accident.  
Galadriel continued to stroke his hair and sing to him until Rouge came to tell them of the funeral. Legolas nodded his head when Galadriel asked him if he wanted to view from a balcony.  
Nymphs burials were quite different from the ways that other Middle-Earth did it. They had huge water flowers that acted like venus fly traps, but didn't devour things they caught. They just held them captive until they died and decomposed.  
The rest of the group (excluding Galadriel who watched the burial from Legolas' chamber using magic) stood on the balcony. Legolas sat in a chair with a light blanket sprawled on him, keeping him warm for his tunic was badly burned. Ryken and Rouge stood on both sides of the chair.  
Amwy was going to 'send' Myian into the raging sea. They group agreed that this was a acceptible way for their friend's remains to leave.  
Priests, Amwy, and the King all stood on a pier. The king was dressed in his normal attire, while the priests were all dressed in white robes and silver circlets. But Amwy was wearing a long white dress with lace sleeves and silk fabric. She had one white daisy stuck on her left ear, resembling purity. Her hair was in a complicated bun held in place by a diamond stubbed hair net. In her arms she carried there lost companion.  
Myian was in a simple white dress. She wore glass slippers and had a golden tiara combed into her curly gold hair. She had white flower petal sprinkled all over the curls, and had one of her daggers clutched into her right hand.  
Amwy stepped to the edge of the pier and looked up to the sun. She then gracefully stepped off the pier.  
The group on the balcony all clenched there fists as she fell towards the water. But to their suprise, she walked on top of the waveless water.  
She walked a few feet from the pier and the priests began to sing. After Amwy stopped, a large flower came from underneath the water. It was a giant lilly like flower, with long petals. Amwy bent down and kissed Myian's head and gently placed her into the center of the flower.  
Its' petals slowly closed around the body that belonged to Myian. Tears began to flow from Rouge, Ryken, and Amwy's faces. Amwy still bore the guilt of Myian's death.  
She slowly placed her hands in a praying position, and a small breeze came. The plant slowly began to move further out to the sea. Some of Amwy's pinned hair broke loose from its tight binding and and gently floated in the wind.  
Amwy turned and walked back to the pier, where the singing priests and the Nympg King giving his repsect stood.  
Legolas let one tear thick with sorrow flow from his right eye and down his cheek as he watched his lodt campanion sail into the sunset...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah! This is one of my more emotional chapters. I seem to have gained my interest in this story again, so expect more updates! Tell me what you think! Things always seem more interesting when Galadriel is in the picture for me... and Those of you who are sad about Myian's depart, you might be suprised... 


	25. Aftermath

Chapter 25  
Aftermath  
  
Rouge had spent the rest of the day with the weeping Amwy. Amwy was flooded with guilt, she still felt responsible for Myian's death. She removed her clothes she wore for the burial and replaced them with a simple light purple gown. A few purple ribbons were weaved through her pink hair, leaving her hair free to flow in the wind.  
Rouge was interested in the ways that Nymphs lived. She watched how their burial ritual was, and was curious to how they started such unique and attractive ways for simple things.  
But she would wait until Amwy was better to ask questions...  
Ryken was exploring the rest of the Palace. Glancing at portraits of former kings and current princes. Since Nymphs were all immortal, there weren't very many different kings. He had gone to a library earlier that day. He read books on how Nymphs lived their lives. It seemed that Nymph reproduction was very limited. Most likely because of the women's rate of miscarriages. Magic had side affects on child birth, and since you Nmyphen girls were raised with magic, they would most likely suffer from this terrible mishap.  
Ryken spent most of his time wandering halls and searching the vast library. They Nymphs spoke a different language, but wrote in plain English. This was of course to Ryken's advantage, so he studied and dug for more and more knowledge.  
Legolas on the other hand, spent most of his days in bed. Galadriel never left his side, comforting him in every way she poissibly could. She worried for him, not being able to get him to eat or drink. She feared he would die from starvation soon, hoping for a ray of light to shine through on his stubborness.  
Legolas was miserable. He was always scorching, but Galadriel always kept a light sheet on top of him. He could move to some extent now. He could move his arms freely, but his legs would never cooperate with the rest of him. He legs were on of the parts of his body that were heavily burned.  
He had only been able to look at them once. Some parts were infected, some had giant scabs. His hands were rough and dry from the burns. But Galadriel only rubbed lotions and forced him potions to help him heal.  
His chest had been burned slightly. Enought to annoy him and prevent him from sitting up without pain. He could only hope that his back didn't look as bad as it felt.  
He would only wear leggins because a tunic or anything else made him burn even more. Galadriel had Ryken arrange a bath for Legolas that morning. Hoping that some of the scabs would wash off or some imrpvement would happen elsewhere. Legolas didn't improve much, and Ryken felt a strange akwardness in his stomach after viewing his injuries.  
While he was bathing, or basicly just sitting in the water, he caught a clear reflection of his face. No marks were left on his face, and his hair made it out the fire without it being burned. His face and his hair was the only things he cuold be proud of. The things that most women found the most appealing. Most didn't care if he was a prince of Mirkwood or not, they just loved the way he appeared. What always made him turn his head was that they never cared who 'he' was. He knew for a fact that what meets the eye almost never is the complete truth.  
Galadriel was still sad. As most were right now because of the death fo Myian, she was even more sorrowful because of the fact that her 'child' was in great pain. She woudl give her own life just to heal his soul, along with his wounds. She could only pray that he would get well soon.  
"How are we feeling now?" She would ask him often. But Legolas would only reply with a grunt are a nod of his head.   
Rouge spent the night walking with Ryken. They expressed the feelings they could never really show beforehand. But the death of Myian seemed to cure some of this ailment, and even seemed to bond the two a little.  
But that night in Legolas' chamber, the thing that seemed to take a great weight off of Galadriels shoulders was when Legolas gave her his first words. He was soon dizzy and falling asleep fast from some pain number potion she managed to get to swallow. He spoke for the first time in days, and Galafriel could not think of a better sentence to tell her at the current moment.  
"I forgive you"......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since Alexia seems to have a depressing Legolas moment going on my Review board[;o)]I will say that Myian still has a large role left in this story. So don't lose interest! I might even suprise a few of you who actualy read this fan fic to begin with! 


	26. Recovery

Chapter 26  
Recovering  
  
Legolas spent the next few days slowly recovering from his wounds. The burn could still be felt by his weak body. Rouge had come to visit him every morning and night. She hoped that nothing serious would become of Legolas' illness. She wondered why he didn't recover quickly like he normaly did. He gained minor infection and the burns never seemed to go away. Wasn't this unlike the Elven species? Only Galadriel knew the answer...  
Legolas had been through so much sadness and regret that he was starting to die of a broken heart. Sometimes he would heal some, while others he would get worse. Galadriel worried for him. She wondered what she could do to boost his spirits. But until she thought of a way, she would only stay by his side...  
Legolas on the other hand, knew he was dying. He of course wanted death, but he wondered the consequences. He shivered at the thought of someone being reincarnated with his appearence. He finally decided to let go of his sorrow. He knew that not all of it would go away, but just some of it could possibly save his life.  
He started the next morning. He thought of the other Fellowship memebers. He said to himself over and over, "Forgive me...". After going into deep thought, he finally felt a small weight lifted from his shoulders. He felt somehwat happier and more humble. Galadriel saw these changes and smiled. Past the cold dripping sweat and the swollen skin on Legolas' face was a battle on which he would win.  
Soon Legolas could walk again. He still needed a little support, but he could manage very well. Galadriel soon summoned Ryken to fetch Legolas clothing as close to his old ones as possible. All Legolas had at the current moment was his leggins.   
When the clothes finally came, Legolas gratefully put them on. He was happier, even though he didn't show it through his expressions, his Elven light that sorounded his body radiated more than usual. His hair soon had lost its burns and in place grew new healthy hair. He used his long, white dagger to cut the remaining black streaks.  
When he finally could walk normaly again, even though he still was suffering from burns on his back and legs, he took a stroll around the Palace. He greeted servants with a simple nod, making most of the younger female servants blush or grin. He ignored this fact and continued on his path of recovery.  
But when he decided to return to his Chambers, Galadriel was gone. In the chair where she sat was a letter. It read:  
  
---Dear Legolas,  
Please forgive me for all the pain I have caused you. It seems that when you are around me, I get so paranoid that I might displease you. And in turn I hurt you. I feel that my home needs me once again to rule, but I left mostly because you do not need my service any more.  
I have watched you gain inner peace, and I am happy that you are finally letting go. I know that some of it will always remain with you, but you can and will survive. If you die of a broken heart, it seems that I shall also share the same fate. You are so valuable to me, even life seems like a small price. When you have finished your quest, please join me for a wonderufl feast in your honer.  
  
Galadriel---  
  
Legolas' geart singed as he read this smal letter. Had he caused her this much pain? He felt a jolt hit his chest as guilt filled his mind. He sprawled himsle fon his bed, stomach down, and breathed heavily. His back had begun to throb again. But instead of Galadriel tending ot him, he was once again alone.  
He began to feel uneasy, the room seemed to be colder and he felt rather sleepy.   
He jumped when he felt fingers run through his hair. He qiuckly turned to see someone he had never been acquianted with. It was a young man. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled at Legolas and took hold of Legolas' left hand. His smile turned into an evil grin as his eyes looked over Legolas. He then felt fear travel up his spine. He knew this person was hear to cause him trouble...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now time for the moment of truth. Will people review me to boost my motivation, or will I be ignored again and write the next chapter when I feel like it :o( [which is most likely never]  
Review if you like it, leave it be if you don't. It sup to my readers now. 


	27. The Offer

Chapter 27  
The Offer  
  
"Hello Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," the young man told him. He slightly squeezed the hand he had grasp of and began to give a small giggle. "I have come to you with an offer. If you quit your current pilgramage I will giv eyou something you desire most. I can give you this." With the final word, he gave a wince of his eyes and a spell was cast. A lady elf appeared in front of Legolas. She was the most beautiful sight Legolas was ever gifted to view. She wore a evening gown and a golden tiara was placed upon her head. Striaght blonde hair lengthed to her waist and covering her shoulders. Legolas was severly smitten.  
The man smiled in triumphance as he saw the effect the woman had on Legolas.  
"She will be yours if you agree. She will easily give her life for you... for love..."  
"Who are you?" Legolas managed to say. "I am here to help. All you are required to say is yes and she is yours."  
Legolas thought hard and finally decided on a reply. "I don not know."  
"Fine," the man told him. "I will give you a small sample."  
The man released Legolas' hand and stood up. He lifted his hand and give it a flick...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas was teleported to another place. He felt memories that never existed before appear, obviously telling him what he was doing and where he was. Legolas was terrified when the memory transfusion was complete.  
He was in a slave mine for a castle. Dressed in rags infested with lice, which probably once belonged to a previous worker who somehow died. His other clothes were stripped away from him and given to one of the soldiers. Man had begun to loath the elven kind and decided to use the remaining ones in Middle Earth for slave labor. They managed to capture Legolas and executed Rouge, Ryken, and Amwy for being near an elf. All three of them were hung in the courtyard and Legolas was forced to watch.  
He was below a castle, in a cave. He was supposed to dig out any valuable minerals he found. But since he had just arrived, he just stood there glancing at his soroundings. Many other male elves were working themselves to death, knowing either way they were going to die. Some chose not to work and were either beat to death or executed.  
A guard noticed Legolas standing still, not working. He immediatly took his whip and swung it at Legolas' back. It left a deep gash which began to bleed uncontrolably.  
"GET TO WORK!" The Guard screamed at him. Legolas was to weak from the blow he had just recieved to work. The guard took another swing, and then another, leaving Legolas' back a bloody mess. He then looked at Legolas as usless and began to hit him again, this time he intended to kill Legolas. He struck more than his back now, giving Legolas blows ot the face and kicking his sides,  
"Stop this immediatly!" Screamed a feminine voice from afar. Legolas kept his face on the cool dirt, unable to lif this body. The guard ceased and looked at the speaker.  
"But my lady!" The guard replied.  
"Do you question me?" She said clamly.   
Another voice appeared. "Do as she says!"  
"But my Lord!" Legolas heard a sword being un-sheathed and a sound of flesh being cut. Legolas felt something hit the ground and turned his eyes to see. The guard was decapitated.  
"Quickly," the woman's voice ordered. "Carry him to the infirmary!"  
Someone rolled Legolas over and picked him up in their strong arms. Legolas' face began to swell, dimming his vision, so who could not get a great picture on who was saving him from a painful death.  
He was taken to a large room and gently put down on a combfortable bed. His shirt was removed by rough hands and his back was cleared of its blood.   
"Will he live?" The woman anxiously asked.   
"He is elven, his chances of living are far greater than his dying." Legolas suspected that this was a doctor of some sort.  
A burning pain went up and down his beaten back as a lotion of some sort was placed on his back.  
The doctor spoke again. "The only thing I can ask is that one of you wash his back constantly. If a efl has a broken heart of some kind, it could weaken their strong immunities and lead to infection."  
Legolas was once again raised in strong arms and taken into a chamber.  
"I will keep him in my Chamber for now, dear sister. It would be questionable if you kept him in yours."  
"Yes, that would be best," the woman replied. "But I will assist you part of tonight."  
Legolas was placed onto a nicely cushioned bed and soon felt a wet rag slide its away across his tortured back.  
A cold cloth was placed near his face to bring down the swelling.  
When he could finally see clearly again, he saw his two saviors. One was a handsome man, he bor red hair down to his upper back and hazel eyes. He wore a crown on his head, indicating he was a prince. But the woman was what caught his sight. The woman the mysterious man had offered him. She was dressed then same way as the man had showed him.  
"Hello," she told him. "What is your name?"  
Legolas felt fear come over his mind, he had acquired this from his fake memories. He feared that if he spoke ot the princess or prince that a guard would find him and finish the job. He began to shiver...  
"He is shaking now!" The woman shrieked. "What shall we do?!"  
"He is afraid...," the prince told her. "He has learned this from the slavehood he was given. The only cure is time."  
They placed a blanket over Legolas, who had grown cold from a fever he had developed.   
The woman took a hold over one of Legolas' hands while the man cleaned his back periodicly.  
But Legolas was still deadly afraid...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O'kay, In school we are reading the Diary of Anne Frank. This is how I got the idea for the slave labor etc. Things in the Hollacaust were absolutely horrible!  
But thats beside the point. I still don't know if I will go on with this story or not. Motivate me by just telling me if oyu like it or not. It seems that only like three people read it to begin with, which makes me feel my efforts are wasted..... 


	28. Cleaning

Chapter 28  
Cleaning   
  
Legolas spent the entire night awake. The two royal family members stood by his side all night. Legolas curled up on the blanket that was placed on him and shook as if he were having a seizure. He was very cold and very frightened.  
It was early morning and the sun began to rise. The woman never let his hand go. She had the man remove the verman infested clothes and they were burned in the fire that was near the bed. The man soon left to the infirmary for a cure to his lice infestation. The Princess ordered one of the maids to prepare him a bath.  
Legolas continued shaking. The warmth of the lady's hand relaxed him somewhat, but he still feared a beating from nowhere to appear.  
When the man returned with a bottle full of thick fluid and a bowl full of a grinded herb, Legolas was rapped in the cloth and carried through the hall while the Princess tagged along with the bottle and bowl.   
After a long walk, they entered a large candle lit room with a bath in the center. It was more like a hot spring, most likely made from magic. It bubbled as steam rose from the bath making it impossible to see through the water.. The man took the bottle from the Princess and told her to leave. When she left, servants entered the room and asked if he was in need for assistance. He denied them and they left.  
Legolas felt a rush of warmth run through his body as the man poured a basin full of water on his hair. Legolas gave a small moan as his body warmed, leaving the cold temperature he had before drift off in the air.   
The man set the basin down and spoke to him. "What is your name?"  
Legolas was still afraid, so he spoke low and softly, "Legolas."  
"Very good," the man complimented him. He felt as if he made a major break through to the elf.  
"Now Legolas, this might hurt a bit, but it will stop the itching you currently have."  
Lergolas nodded, showing that he understood what the man was saying.  
The man grabbed the bottle and let the thick fluid pour on Legolas' head. He massaged it into his scalp and Legolas began to feel his head sting. It burned his head, making it feel like his hair should fall out, but it didn't...  
"It was either this, or lose your hair. I suspected you would have preferred this more."  
When he finished, he had Legolas put his head back as he filled the basin to rinse his hair. When he did, he pulled Legolas halfway out of the water and placed him stomach first on the side. He dipped his index and middle finger in the substance and spoke again.  
"Once again, elf friend, this will sting, but it will quicken the healing period."  
He massaged the substance on Legolas' back and Legolas let out a low pitched scream of pain. He continued feeling the pain even after it was washed off. The man then applied some to the slashed he had recieved across his face. After he had also washed that off, he pulled Legolas from the tub and dried him off with a thick sheet folded next to the hot spring.  
He then placed a servants robe over Legolas and carried him back to the Prince's chambers. He put Legolas down on his bed and called a servant. He requested the presence of the Princess.  
When she arrived they held a conversation.  
"What are we to do with him?" She asked the Prince.  
"The only solution I can muster is to make him my new personal servant. My other passed away two nights ago from old age."  
"Will you treat him fairly? It would hurt me to to see any more pain come to him."  
"Yes," the Prince answered. "His name is Legolas. Whether he is the Prince of Mirkwood or another elf named after him, I do not know."  
"We can question him tomorrow," the Princess said anxiously. "Yes," was all the Prince replied.  
The Princess left and the Prince sat in the chair and closed his eyes. Legolas felt safer after overhearing the conversation and closed his eyes. But his dreams were filled with nightmares. Nightmares filled with beatings and nightmares filled with death. This was what Legolas' next life was full of.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How was it? I know it is short, but I think everything that was relevant to this chapter was added. Sone Legolas will get better, but not mentaly better for the time being. PUH-lease review me. I'm getting bored with this story again already ;o)  
I really don't think I'm that talented to begin with. Well, at least that is my opinion.  
I hope the bath scene didn't seem yaoi-ish ( 


	29. Love

Chapter 29  
Love  
  
Legolas woke up the next morning to find the Princess by his side. He flickered his eyes, checking that she was real, and admired her.  
"Good morning Legolas," She spoke. "I am Philla, Princess of Gondor."  
'Princess of Gondor?" Legolas asked himself. 'How is this possible?'  
But he remembered that the World he was in was a custom made world, anything was possible.  
Legolas attempted to sit up, but could barley move his shoulders from all the wounds on his back. Philla quickley pushed him back onto the bed to keep him from hurting himself further. She ran her dainty fingers through his now clean hair, and spoke to him once again.  
"You were severly hurt back in the slave mines. You need to keep still and give your wounds a chance ot heal."  
"Why are you helping me?" Legolas asked her. "I have nothing left here."  
"I am helping you because I feel like I have known you for a long time... I feel like we have met somewhere before, but I have never been anywhere except this Palace." She lowered her head, pondering on how she knew Legolas. "What do you meen you have nothing left?"  
Legolas met her eyes. They were brown and shiny. He could see his reflection shining in them.   
"I have nothing. No friends, no family, no pride, nothing." She looked a bit confused.  
"My family consists of a Father. He is in the Undying Lands, unable to see me. My friends are all dead. One of them, Myian, died in our journey, while the others were hanged by your people because the were traveling with an Elf. Now I am a slave, what pride is in that?" He quickly regretted his bitterness, onece again fearing that he would be beaten. He bowed his head in shame.  
Philla gave a small giggle. "It is quite all right Legolas." But she remebered why he became bitter with her and quickly lost her hapiness. "You are safe now. My brother, Ramza, and I will keep you from harm. You only have to pose as his servant for a short while until we can work something out with my father."   
Legolas kept his head down as she continued to speak. "Who is your father? Maybe that is how we met."  
"Thranduil, king of Mirkwood."  
"I am sorry, I have never met him before."  
She removed her fingers from their laced position in Legolas' hair and she moved them to his hands. Legolas' world turned upside down when she intertwined their fingers and smiled.  
Legolas took another look into her eyes. Some of her hair straying from behind her ears and falling over her eyes. He then noted her elven ears. Legolas was confused about a female elf being Queen of Gondor. She supported the capture of elves and the force of making them their slaves? Legolas questioned her about it.  
"Why are you part of the royal family when you are elf yourself?"  
She lost her smile and spoke. "My mother was part elf. But Elrond, King of Rivendell, took her away form my father while he was away. Eevr since he has despised elves. But he keeps me because I am his only image left of my mother."  
"And his hate turned into the hate of the kingdom. Now they captur elves lef tin Middle Earth and send them into slavery," was how Legolas replied.   
One of the windows that were open let through a cool breeze. Philla admired the way Legolas' hair glided through the breeze, as if they were thin feathers in a tornado. She admired his face, his high cheek bones and pale, milky skin. She ignored the scars and scabs that were currently there from his beating. She knew they would eventualy disappear. His hands were so soft, like layers of silk were their equivalent. She was in love... but did Legolas feel the same way to?  
Legolas did feel the same way. Her beauty was uncompareable. All he wanted ot od was embrace her and never let go. to keep her in his arms for all eternity. But he knew it was impossible for a slave and a princess to share love. But he felt that being near her was enough to last him for eternity.  
The door to the chamber opened as Philla's brother, Ramza, walked in with a bowel of water and a cloth.  
He smiled at the sight of the two. A fair princess and a beaten slave holding hands andn staring into each others eyes. He set down the items he brought on the bed side post and nodded at his sister. He walked out, shutting the door, leaving the two alone.  
Philla turned her head as Legolas turned over on the bed and slipped the robe off his shoulders. She believed in privacy of the body. Philla viewed the scars on his back, abstract and covered in dry blood.  
She dipped the rag in the water and began to wipe his cuts. As she touched the first cut, Legolas gripped his hands into a fist and let a small tear roll out of his eye. They were tender and throbbed at touch.  
She would stop periodicly to let Legolas recover from some of the pain. She eventualy grabbed his hand and let him squeeze it as hard as he needed to so that he could reduce some of his pain.  
When she finished, Legolas pulled up his robe, while Philla once again looked the other way.   
A week passed by, Philla never leaving Legolas' side, with an exception of getting him food. They soon became best friends. Though Legolas still was a bit in-kept, he spoke a little more than usual.  
He soon after could walk again, even though the pain in his back still remained, it was bareable enough for him to walk. He would soon start his duty as Ramza's servant. All he was required to do was make sure his Chamber was clean and do anything Ramza told him. But even when he would start, Philla would never leave his side...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hopefully i haven't lost my touch. If you are bored, leave me a post on my review board and tell me what you want more of. [i.e. romance, action, etc.]  
I still have my doubts about continuing this story though... 


	30. First Kiss

Chapter 30  
First Kiss  
  
Philla assisted Legolas on his first session as Ramza's servant. She showed him what he was required to do. He was first supposed to replace the sheets, then fix the bed as best as he could. Then he needed to fetch his breakfest, lunch, and dinner if there wasn't a feast the current night. Anything else that Ramaz asked was also required of him.   
Legolas immediatly started to do his job, starting with the sheet replacement. He luckily found a maid that would take the sheets to the washroom for him. After he completed the chores he was granted permission to visit Philla until sunset.  
He found Philla sitting on her balcony, viewing the ocean of grass that was the prarie that sorounded the castle. She turned to see him walk onto the balcony. She smiled and stood up to greet him.   
They spent a hour talking about Philla's life. She was a troublemaker when she was little, but she had now grown into a mature woman. But her father still treated her like his baby.  
"Enough of me," she told Legolas. "I want to hear about you." She smiled a seductive smile, causing Legolas to feel uneasy. He began to tell her about his mother. She sat in her chair while he sat on the railing of the balcony. She showed him unspoken pity when he told her she was dead.  
He went down the list of events until he got to the War of the Ring. She claimed she had never heard if it. This was proof enough that Legolas was in a different world.  
Soon they both just grew silent, staring into the sky and at each other. When sunset began to cover the sky, Legolas stood up to go back to Ramza's service. But before he could leave she stopped him.   
She stared deeply into his blue eyes, and began to lean forward for a kiss. Legolas felt the same way and prepared himself for his silky lips. but before they could meet time froze.  
"I am sorry, but you can't do this until we have a deal, dear Legolas," said the mysterious man who had sent him hear to begin with. "This glimse could become reality, all you have to say is its a deal and she is yours for good."  
Legolas pondered over this. Was this a trap of some sort... was he telling him all the truth? But Legolas looked back at Philla, he eyes closed and her lips barley parted. He wanted to complete this kiss. So he answered the answer that the mysterious man wanted.  
"It is a deal!" Legolas screamed yearning to feel Philla touch him.  
"Fine then," the man said with a grin.   
Within seconds Legolas was back to where he was about to kiss Philla, milimeters apaert from each other. Finally the soft lips of the Princess brushed against Legolas as the shared their first kiss with each other. It lasted for a while and they pulled apart. Legolas had to leave. But they stared into each others eyes for a good five minutes before he left her arms.  
They hugged and Legolas scurried down the halls and down stairs ot meet Ramza's chambers. When he finally reached them, he found Ramza drinking liquor. The bottle was almost empty. He stood up, not being able to keep his balance, and walked over to Legolas.   
He raised one of his gloved hands to Legolas' cheek and slowly stroked it.   
"Hello, my beautiful elf. Did you enjoy your time with my sister?" The stroking became more of a fierce scratch as the man began to rub harder, leaving Legolas' cheek a bright red.  
"Well... it was your last." He then grabbed Legolas by the neck and pushed him against a wall. Legolas let out a cry of pain and his face began to turn an unattractive red.   
Ramza just stared into his eyes. All Legolas could do was stare back into the eys of hate that the Prince bore. He loosened his grib around Legolas' neack, giving Legolas a chance to breathe.   
He started to collapse, the world around him becoming fuzzy. Ramza drew his other hand back and punched Legolas in his stomach. Legolas fell to the ground, full of pain and a feeling of intoxination. Ramza kneeled down to Legolas and picke dhim up by his hair.  
"WORK!" He screamed at Legolas, causing him to gain back the fear he had once had from beng a slave. He starting jerking and shaking as he did the best he could to clean the Prince's room. He rearranged items, and then went back and put them where they origanly were. But when he was moving a empty vase, it slipped from his shaking hands and broke on the floor.  
Ramza looked up from his bed and his face turned red. He got up and started to walk slowly toward Legolas. Every step he took, the weaker Legolas' knees got.   
"Why you unworthy bitch!" Was all Ramza said to him. Instead of walking to Legolas, he walked to the dresser which was in a corner in his room. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a leather whip. He unraveled it and continued his walk to Legolas.   
Legolas began to cry, knowing that he was going to be beaten like he was in the mines. He fell to his knees, hands digging through his hair and eventualy into his scalp, causing him to bleed. He held his head down, hoping that it would help ease some of the pain he was about to recieve.  
Ramza finally reached his desitnation in his slow pace and raised the leather whip. He let it hang for a little while, and then he swung it down as hards as he could onto Legolas' back.  
Legolas screamed as loud as he could as he felt the pain cover his back, stretching his life force, causing more and more emotional damage. The whip fell out of Ramza's hand and he kneeled down to Legolas.  
"What have I done?" He asked himself. He pulled Legolas' weak body onto his lap and tried the best he could to quiet him. He finally decided to pick him up and take him to his bed. Whe he did he also placed himself upon it. He let Leoglas lay in his lap the entire night, stroking his hair, singing to him, anything he could do to keep him quiet.  
But bit by bit, Legolas' sanity began to chip away...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cool huh??? Nothing to say really except the you pronounce Philla: fee-ya REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	31. Keeping Quiet

Chapter 31  
Keeping Quiet  
  
Legolas woke up in the man's lap. The man had fallen asleep with his hand on top of Legolas' blood stained hair. Legolas tried his best to pull away without waking Ramza, but he failed.  
Ramza opened his eyes and gently grabbed Legolas' arm. Legolas' energy left his body once again as he feared another beating. He began to shake, but not near as bad as he did the night before.  
He reached his other leather gloved hand to Legolas' had, moving slowly, closer and closer. Legolas closed his eyes, fearing what he was going to do. He finally reached Legolas' cheek. He cupped it in his hand and moved Legolas' head to where he could see all of his face. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, viewing the man and the small grin he had pasted on his face.  
"You, Legolas, will speak nothing of what happened last night." He then moved his cupped hand to Legolas hair. He then roughly grabbed Legolas' hair, yanking Legolas closer. "And you will never touch my sister again."  
Legolas was afraid. He began to get dizzy as another chip of his sanity was removed. Ramza let go of Legolas' hair, but kept a strong hold on his arm. The worst part was what Ramza said next.  
"Or else...."  
He then let go of Legolas' arm and left the room, leaving Legolas curled up on the bed, hoping Ramza wouldn't come back. He then started to clean the man's room. When he reached the dresser, he peered into the mirror and saw bornw streaks in his hair, mostly at the top. Blood that had come from the wound he had put in his head himself had dyed his hair. He panicked, remembering the beating the night before, and ran to a nearby water basin. He grabbed the rag out of it and went back to the mirror.  
Yanking his hair and pulling it violently, he tried his best to remove it. He even pulled some of it out while he busily washed it. He finally stopped, his head sore and his hair clean of the dried blood. He slowly pulled himself together and looked around the room for something to do.   
He saw the vase that he had broken the night before. He ran to it, hoping that Ramza wouldn't come back to see it remaining on the floor. He gathered it up in his arms and walked to the balcony of the room. He let the broken vase fall from his arms and they fell to the ground. One of the larger pieces had strayed and cut Legolas' arm, leaving a long cut that traveled from the opposite side of his elbow to his wrist.  
He wondered why so much pain had entered his life as he watched the blood spill from his arm. But, with this cut, he felt some of his worry and pain dissapear. He picked up a piece of the vase that hadn't made it off the balcony and held it to his face.  
He was in a different world now, he wasn't binded by Galadriel's spell any more. He took the small piece and brought it down to his arm. He slowly dug the broken piece into a soft part under his wrist. More blood spilled down his arm. He sat on the balcony floor and watched the blood drip out of the pierced skin as his worries disappeared.  
He felt the cuts effect weakening, so he added another slice a little below the first. More blood...  
He was about to add a third but he heard the door open. He stood up quickly, dizzy from his loss of blood. He ran to the curtains that lined the balcony door and wiped his arm as fast as he could on them. They were purple, but they blended in enough so that none would notice it immediatly.   
He ran into the room to find Ramza observing the cleaness of the room.   
"Very Well, elf," he said without any obvious emotion. He then walked to the dizzy Legolas who was struggling to keep his balance. "And for your sake, I hope oyu haven't said anything to anyone... have you?" Legolas quickly shook his head no and lowered it in turn.  
He looked down at Legolas' hand and saw blood dripping from it. Legolas looked up and saw where his gaze had wandered. He tried his best to naturaly hide his hand, but Ramza grabbed it. He saw the first and longest of the three cuts that covered Legolas' arm.   
He forced Legolas to sit on the edge of his bed as he kneeled and rolled up the sleeve on his white servant's robe. Legolas tried his best to keep the fear from coming, but Ramza influenced it more than ever.  
Ramza viewed over the bloody arm and looked up at Legolas. "How did this happen?"  
Legolas shuddered, but said nothing. "Did you do this?" Legolas feared he would ask the question. He shook his head no and looked further down, letting some of his hair fall in front of his eyes, like a curtain of protection.  
"Liar," Ramza told him in a firm voice. Legolas quinched in fear, wondering if Ramza would punish him or not.  
Ramza than squeezed Legolas' arm, making the cuts sting and opening the longer one further. "DID YOU!?" He screamed. "Yes!" Legolas screamed back, bringing the unwounded hand to his face to cover it as he felt another chip of his sanity go away.  
Ramza drew his unoccupied hand and slapped Legolas' face with the backside of his hand. "Don't you scream at me bitch!" It was then that Legolas smelled the fresh liquor that perfumed his breath. Legolas entered a dark abyss as he collapsed on top of Ramza.   
Ramza shook his head and dropped Legolas on the floor, leaving him alone.  
Legolas began to feel cold again. He felt fear, he felt cold, he felt the need for another cut. But he wouldn't, for he feared another encounter with Ramza.  
Legolas knew only one thing for sure... he had to escape. He had to leave his love Philla.   
It didn't matter if it meant his death....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AND THE PLOT THICKENS, *dum dum dum*!  
Maybe I'll get bored with this again and just have him commit suicde and put 'The End', of course this wouldn't happen if you Reviewed ^_^  
And if you like Final Fantasy X, I posted the first chapter of a fan fic im making for it. YAY! 


	32. Escaping

Chapter 32  
Escaping  
  
  
Legolas spent the rest of that day doing anything to make him look busy. He had found an old rag in the dresser drawers and rapped it around his bleeding arm and tied it tightly, adding pressure. He still felt fear, but it was bareable compared to what he had already been through. The coldness he possessed hat been somewhat warmed, making him the calmest he had been in days.  
He cleaned and plotted on how he was to escape. He had already made the deal with the mysterious man and couldn't go back to his original life. He would never see Ryken or Amwy again. But most of all he would never see Rouge again. Rouge and Legolas never showed, but they had become close. Legolas was her way of calming herself. She just felt something around him that relaxed her. Legolas would do anything to see his friends just one more time. To tell them how much he was sorry for being so disconnected to them.  
He finished cleaning and decided to go to the servant hall. He spent a few minutes walking up and down the halls of the Palace, unable to find it. He ran into a maid and decided to follow her. But she just led him into Phiila's room. He avoided this in fear, turning around quickly and walking off. But he did find the infirmary. He decided to visit the sick and dying, maybe sing to them as they left this world behind.  
To his suprise the room was empty. Not even a healer was present. He just walked around the room, looking at all the potions and lotions that were cramped on shelves. But one of the bottles caught his attention. A large bottle full of purple liquid. The bottle was filled with poison.  
Legolas picked it up and stared at it. What was he going ot do with it. He placed it into his pocket right when a healer walked in. It was a bright old man named Domell.   
"Yes, can I help you?" He asked Leoglas with a smile. He admired Legolas' bright shine, even though it was weakened ever since he had come to this place.  
Legolas didn't know what to say. He searched his mind for a good excuse, and eventualy found one. He rolled up his sleave and showed the Domell the cut arm.   
"How did you manage this one?" He said walking over to a cabinet full of herbs and spices.   
"I dropped a vase and while I was picking it up I slipped," was Legolas' excuse.  
The man returned with an armfull of items. "I don't understand how a vase can cut so neatly, but you don't have to tell me the truth if you don't want. I just hope it wasn't one of the masters, they can sometimes be rather abusive from envy," the old replied, looking at Legolas with cheerful eyes. After the healer doctered Legolas' arm, Legolas began to stand and walk away. "Best of luck to 'ye," Domell said to Legolas, giving Legolas a cheerful punch on the back.  
But Legolas didn't take it cheerfully. His back was still sore from when Ramza beat him with a whip. Legolas had forgotten about this and now regretted it. He fell onto his knees, placing pressure the best he could on his back with his hands.  
Domell pulled Legolas' robe down from the shouldes to his waist and observed the long and scabbed cut on his back. He brushe dhis hand against it to discover that it was quite deep.  
"Who has done this to you?!"   
Legolas quickly pulled his robe back up and dashed out of the room, leaving the old man in wonder. Domell then gave a silent prayer for Legolas' safety in the future.  
He quickly raced to Ramza's room to find it empty. He was thankful for this.  
He then pulled the poision from his pocket. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at it. He was searching in his mind what he was going to do with it. He eventualy paced around the room, trying mostly to walk out this pain he had in his back.  
He stopped at the dresser after a few laps around the chamber and looked into the mirrror. His face was different. He had black bags under his eyes showing the restless sleep he was having lately. He could see one faint scar on his cheek from when he was beaten in the caves.  
He then returned his gaze back to the poison. He slowly unscrewed the lid and rotated the poison in the bottle. It was slightly thick and non-transparent. He then took action. He pulled the bottle to his lips, preparing to drink...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hmmmm.... I told you I might just kill him and put i nice "The End". Who knows, maybe you should review or something...  
Ramza = Ram-zah (don't ask)  
Philla = Fee-ya  
Domell =Dom-el  
Rouge = Row-guh  
Myian = My-ian  
Ryken = Rye-ken  
Amwy = Am-wee  
Now that thats settle, PEOPLE QUIT E-MAILING ASKING HOW TO PRONOUNCE THEIR NAMES! ^_^ 


	33. Leaving

Chapter 33  
Leaving  
  
Legolas felt the rim of the poison bottle gently brush his lips as he prepared to gulp a mouth full down his throat. But was he felt the liquid moisten his lips, the chamber door flung open. Legolas was supirsed. So suprised he dropped the bottle into the water basin below.  
He saw a drunken Ramza dizzly walk into the room and flopped himself upon his bed. He was breathing heavily. He wasn't sick... he was just dizzy. Legolas just stared at him, praying for Ramza to rest. The last time Ramza came in intoxicated, he beat Legolas.   
Ramza turned his gaze from the ceiling to Legolas. "Get me some water, elf." He returned his gaze to the ceiling. Legolas looked into the water basin which had a light purple tint to it. It was filled with poioson. What was he going to do?  
Ramza saw Legolas doing nothing out of the corner of his eye. Fury swept over him and he began turn a bright red. He got up and walked towards Legolas. He had a faster pace than normal. Legolas began to walk backwards, hoping that he would eventualy pass out. Legolas soon met a corner of the room, stopping his escape.   
Ramza stood over him and glared it him with a deep hatred. He drew back his hand, preparing to give a blow of discipline. "No!" Legolas cried out. The usual fear and coldness clouded his mind again, causing him to shake. He looked down to the ground and fell to his kness. Ramza slung his hand forward and knocked Legolas to the ground. He gave Legolas a strong kick in his ribs and spoke to him.  
"You sicken me elf." Legolas whimpered, fearing another painful kick to his ribs. "You have stolen my sister, stolen my happiness... and have stolen my heart." Legolas opened his ear further to try and make since of his confusing speach.  
"I have always loved my sister. It could be considered sibling love... but it is more... much more. I loved my sister as a lover. She is my ray a light. But you came along and blocked her rays from me like a rain cloud, keeping all my happiness away. I have known my sister for over ten years and could never win her trust and comfort, but you... you come and in less the three sunsets and win her over. I envy you, elf. So much it seems more, more than hatred. You could never take my sisters place! I do not love you! DAMN YOU!"  
He began kicking Legolas again. Every kick taking crumbs of his fractured block of sanity began to form, and soon chips, and even chunks.  
Legolas felt his ribs being fractured from the floggings the cruel and envious Prince gave to him. Legolas could do nothing but feel the cold smother his consciousness, and the neverending shakes of his body drain his energy, causing painful tear to swell and drain from his eyes.  
Eventualy a perspired prince felt dehydration overflow him. He staggered to the dresser and picked up the water basin. He gulped down the water, leaving a cupfull left. He began to walk to Legolas again. Legolas tried to scream for help, but his insides burned to much from his beating.   
Ramza was about to kick again when he heard a scream.   
"No Ramza!" Cried the innocent princess Philla. "Stop this madness!"   
Ramza felt the spears of regret fill his mind. But before he could say anything the poison took effect. He fell to the floor as his pulse stop occuring, leaving a corpse of a prince lying near a corner... near his beaten slave.  
Philla ignored her brother but ran to the bruised and bloody Legolas. She brushed back the hair that had fallen in his face to view his eyes.  
"I know why you are hear Legolas," She said to him, giving Legolas a reason to look back. "I came ot me in a vision. You gave up your entire life for me, I don't know what I feel about this though. I do not feel regret for you... but I do feel love. But I know what I must do to send you back," she said to him looking at the basin full of poisoned water.  
"You made a deal with a man, the man who represents the evil that will take over your world of Middle Earth. The man's deal was for you to give up your life for me. I am the center of the handshake... But you must go back. You have a life you have worked hard for there, so I must break the center of the deal for you."  
"W-uh... What do you... m-uh... mean?" Legolas managed to say between sobs of pain.   
A hotness appeared around her face as she fought back the tears. "I must die...."  
Legolas threw his head back and prayed to his God for her to reconsider. But all she did was dive in to give Legolas the most passionate kiss she would ever be able to give. She never wanted ot withdraw, but she must as soon as possible so he could be gone in time... gone before the guards would find her dead brother.  
She then released her tears and the fell on Legolas' face, bringing a cool singe to his skin when they landed.  
"When you stopped visiting me, I thought you loved me no longer. I thought that the kiss was to sudden and yuo though I was to needfull. But I heard Ramza speak to you... I am sorry it had to turn out this way."  
She gave him a strong hug, only grabbing his upper body to avoid his broken ribs. She would do anything to keep him forever. She forced herself to let go, causing the internal completion to go away as she left him. She picked up the water basin and drank the remaing poison in it, concentrating on the bottle that still reamained on the bottom.   
She then crawled back to Legolas and cuddled next to him. He painfully put his arms around her and kissed her once again. It lasted for what seemed like forever. She felt her life drifting away, so she pulled apart to use her last breaths on her love.  
"Please Legolas, I say this with all that I have left to give. Never forget me..."  
This was to much for both of them. They both cried the tears of broken hearts and held each other close in a tight embrace. Soon, Philla's embrace loosened and she fell limp.  
Legolas held her lifeless body close and felt himself give away. His body disappeared from the palace, from that world, from that time. He would soon arrive back where he belonged.  
He would soon be back in his old life where he had nothing...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ahhh.... so sad....  
Hopefully you can at least think about crying over this. If anyone of you have ever had a real love for someone, could you imagine them dying? That was the reaction I was hoping to get! Of course I'm not that good with love themes in stories, so be considerate. ^_^  
  
Read under the 'Note to Reader' section to go over what has happened in these last chapters where Legolas was sent to a different version of middle earth! I know it is a bit confusig, but I will go over it a with the main points to make it more clear.  
  
Im sorry I haven't updated. I have just been making web layouts day and night because that is what interested me at the time. It still does but I gave it up to write another chapter. I don't know why I am making them though. I already closed my old web-site because I didn't like it (:op), but I have become acceptionaly good at making them lately...   
  
So...If you need one e-mail me and I'll make one for you for free ;o). Just try and make it anime/video game based and give me as much info as possible. Send pictures ifm you can. Pitiful...Im advirtiseing on my fanfic... heheheheh! Anywho... REVIEW!! Or the next chance I get Legolas will drink poison Mwua-hahahahahaha! ^_~ 


	34. Home Again

Chapter 34  
Home Again  
  
The first thing that happened to Legolas was a feel of softness all around his body. He partly opened his eyes and saw a red haired girl above him. He was on a bed inside a medium sized room. The red haired girl above him, Rouge, quickly smiled and stood up from her spot next to the bed.  
  
"He's awake!" She screamed back to someone Legolas couldn't see at the moment. He no longer possesed the bruises and scars that he had from the previous world he came from. But the inner pain still remained, stuffed like cotton in his soul.  
  
Someone stormed into the room and peered over the bedside. It was the Nymph Amwy. She gave Legolas a white toothed grin and put her hand on his forehead. "He no longer has a fever," she said with amazement.  
  
Legolas tried ot get up from his position on the bed, but his body was to weak. Rouge placed her hands on his sides and pushed him back down to his laying position. "No," Amwy told him, brushing some of her pink hair behind her ear. "You are still weak."  
  
Leoglas spoke with great difficulty. It was like he had lost his vocal capabilities, but he somehow managed. "Where... am... i?" They both looked at each other and back to him. "We are in Rivendell, Legolas," Rouge said to him as if she was speaking to a child. Legolas had no more will to continue the conversation.  
  
"You were in a come for the last week and a half, Legolas," Amwy said with a frown. "We thought you were a gonner. You occasionaly would shake like crazy and become unnaturaly cold. And we found you curled up sometimes acting like you were being hurt... like you were being beat or something."  
  
Legolas flinched as he remembered the pain he had gone through in the other world. All the painful kick and the leather whips being slapped against his back. He felt slightly cold again, but he didn't shiver. Amwy and Rouge spoke no longer, letting Leoglas gather his thoughts.  
  
'So,' he thought to himself. 'I was always here.' Then a pain struck his heart as another thought appeared. 'What if Philla was never real. What if I was only in a dream....' The thought rubbed salt on the wounded sould he possessed. All of the pain he had went through was for someone who never existed. He felt useless again. Why did he have to live? Why couldn't he just pass on where true happiness might await him. Anything was better than what he felt at that moment.  
  
For the a great amount of time, Legolas just lay on the silken bed, thinking of nothing... just staring at the ceiling. Amwy usualy was next to him, reading books from the Rivendell library that weren't written in Elven. She seemed amazed on how poetic the elves were in there writing. They apparently looked at the world in different eyes the the Nymphs.  
  
For two days straight Legolas just sat there, nothing but regret and sadness clouded his mind. He wouldn't eat, nor would he speak. But his third Day in Rivendell had something different in store. Lord Elrond came to Legolas' chamber. He winced his eyes at the sight. A halfway dressed elf lying on the bed, so skinny from not eating you could start to see his ribs under his milky skin. But his eyes were what pained him the most. They were hollow, unable to show how he felt like most peoples eyes. He hadn't seen Legolas since the Counsel of Elrond, and the change of his features were amazing.  
  
He looked at the sleeping pink haired Nymph who was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He had heard of Nymphs before, but never expected to meet one. She was wearing a lacey white dress, which she put on once she got Rivendell. She traveled in a Tunic, but when they were going to stay somewhere for a while, she tried ot look as classy as possible. Amwy was very self conceited sometimes, but she was working on relieving this bad habbit. She was sitting in the chair with her legs crossed and a book in her lap. Elrond just admired her elegance and walked to the motionless Legolas.  
  
He sat next to him and gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Legolas," he said quietly, so as not wake the sleeping Nymph. "I has been a while dear friend." Legolas continued ot look at the darkened abyss that he had formed above his eyes. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' head to feel for any kind of fever. Legolas' temperature was completely normal. He wondered what was wrong with him. He always seemed lively when he was a child. But why has he transformed so much?   
  
"What troubles you, Legolas?" Legolas finally turned his gaze to Elrond. "Tell me, maybe I can help."  
  
"You can't...," Legolas told him and turned his head the other way, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to become to hard to hold back. "Try me," he responded to Legolas.  
  
Legolas kept his head turned, but stook on Elrond's offer. "Have you ever fell in love with someone a-n... and you couldn't have them." Elrond nodded his head, Legolas was in love, but now bore a broken heart. "Yes, I have, but you will get over it. There are more flowers in the field if you just walk further. Not all things are meant to be Legolas."  
  
"But what if it was more than that. What if she did love you back, but she sacraficed herself for you. How am I supposed to feel about that? All I feel is guilt that I had ever found her. I was the one that caused her death..."  
  
A long pause filled the room as Elrond thought of a way to heal the wound of Legolas' heart. But before he could respond, someone else joined them in the room. A old man with a lon grey beard and a pointed leather hat. He had a wooden staff by his side and baggy eyebrows that covered most of his face. In the door stood Gandalf.  
  
Legolas turned to see who had walked in. "Gandalf!" He said, full of suprise. He thought Gandalf had died... if it was at all possible...  
  
"You do underestimate me, don't you elf?" He said with a chuckle. "I was supposed to just disappear, but my presence is required right now. You are almost complete with your journey Legolas. Just a little further and you can settle down back in Mirkwood again."  
  
"Why are you required to be here?" Elrond asked out of curiosity. "Let wizards take care of wizard affairs, Elrond," Gandalf said with a smile. Elrond gave a small chuckle and left the room. Gandalf took his place by on the bed and looked at Legolas.  
"You really do need to eat, you are going to need your strength for the trials that are to come. Now I need you and your friends to be in the same room." He mumbled a few words and snapped his fingers and within five minutes, the rest of the group Legolas was traveling with came into the room.  
  
Gandalf woke up Amwy and she yawned and looked around the room bewildered. "Whats going on?" She asked. "You will soon have to travel through the trials. Then your adventure will end. But we must first wait for our elf friend to gain his strength back. And we have to wait for Lady Galadriel to show up."  
  
"Why is this?" Ryken asked. "What are we to do?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough Merman. You will probably not like it, but its for the sake of Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas silently made a deal with himself. He would force himself to become better for the rest of this journey. Then he could let it all out when its over and decide what he would do from there. But now he had something to do, something to give his life a little meaning. He was going to save Middle Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sigh* I was bored writing this chapter myself. No offense tkaen if you agree ;o) Im just trying to get back ot the action as soon as possible. It will either start the next chapter, or the one after that. Im talking serious action to :o) 


	35. Near the End

Chapter 35  
Near the End  
  
Legolas forced himself to eat the food he was offered the next day. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he could not get better if he didn't. His stomach cramped when he was finished, so he limped his way out of the eating area and back into his room. He sprawled himself on his bed a mourned in his pain.   
  
His mourning was intterupted by a door being flung open and Gandalf walking back in. He carried a mug with him which had thick fumes rising from it. He tapped Legolas on his shoulder, and Legolas responded by turning around. He offered Legolas the mug, but Legolas grunted and rolled back over.  
  
"Drink it now, or I will send you on the journey vomiting your insides out," Gandalf told him in a sturn voice. Legolas replied by turning over and nautiously drank it. He began to feel better, but not enough to journey.  
  
"You will be well enough to travelby tonight. Tonight you will be required to meet with the rest of you friends to discuss what you must do." He walked out of the room, leaving Legolas clutching his stomach tight with his arms because of his less active abdominal pain.  
  
When he felt better, he walked out on his balcony for some fresh air. He was willing to try anything to get better. He sat there until the blamket of stars covered the night sky. He gathered a cloak to keep himself warm and continued to walk to the counsel area outside.  
  
When he reached it, he saw five people sitting around a tone table. Those people where, Rouge, Ryken, Gandalf, Elrond, and Lady Galadriel. Legolas looked at Galadriel who smiled and gently nodded her head to greet him. The three elders were sitting on opposite ends of the table from Rouge and Ryken. Rouge and Ryken had grown closer into a unique friendship. They had quietly taken spots next to each other. Legolas took a spot next to Rouge. He hadn't spoken to her in a long while. She have him her happiest smile and looked back ot the center of the table. They were all waiting on Amwy.  
  
When the pink haired girl finally did show up, she was dressed in a black velvet cloak. "Sorry I am late," she said brushing her sily hair behind her ear. "I couldn't decide what to where," she said with a wink. The three elders, Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel all didn't see the deadly assassin behind the goofy girl facade.  
  
Gandalf rose and viewed them all, watching Amwy take a seat next to Legolas. "You have all be recruited by Legolas to save Middle Earth, as you know. You all represent an element of Middle Earth. Rouge, as the fire that warms us, Ryken as the water that nourishes us, Amwy the air we we breath, and Legolas, the earth that homes us."  
  
He continued his long speach to the memebers. "You will soon be granted the access to the trials of the spirit world. You will each have to go their, but go to your elements trial. No help is given to you. I cannot say for sure what you will find, but you must expect anything to pop up. When you reach the end, you will see a pillar. There you will place the ring of your elements power and you will be sent to the exit. Middle Earth will then be saved and you can gon home. Quite simple, ney?"  
  
"Rings of power? I don't have one?" Amwy said to Gandalf in a confused tone. Gandalf had a light pop up in his head. "I almost forgot, didn't I? The rings of power have lost there power since the one ring was destroyed. We three elders bare the shell that once bore the power." He nodded at Elrond and Galadriel. They both rose frome their seats and walked to the other side of the table to where the others were..  
  
Gandalf followed, but he walked straight to Rouge. He looked at a ring placed on his finger and took it off. He handed it to her. "Dragon Spawn Seer, Rouge," he said putting his arms down to his side. "You now bear the ring of fire, the Narya. I expect you will take care of it?" She nodded, placing the ring on her right hand. He walked back the line Galadriel and Elrond were patiently waiting in.   
  
Galadriel was next to go. She walked to Ryken with a smile, noting his handsome face. She took her ring from her finger and placed it in his hand. "Merman Ryken, the Nenya is now in your possesion. The ring of water is now you to govern until you place it upon the pillar." She walked back to Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
Elrond then walked to the Nymph of the group. She rose to greet Elrond on his way over. He smiled at her optomism and took his ring off. Amwy stretched out her hand for him to put it on. He gave a bigger grin and placed it on her finger. "The ring of air, Vilya, is now your Amwy. Let us not try to lose it, eh?" She gave a giggle, but then realized he gave a minor insult and gave a small grunt.  
  
But then they all looked at Legolas. There was no ring of earth...  
  
Galadriel saw the problem and relieved them by saying something to them. "His ring is the spirit world. You are about to go there. Now all of you go gather your things for you small journey. I must speak to Legolas."  
  
They all left leaving Leoglas and Galadriel alone. Gandalf and Elrond convened a good deal away from them. "You must not fail, Legolas." She said to him. "You will find something in the spirit world you will not like, but you must go on. All will turn for the better when its over." She then gave Legolas a hug. Full of her love for him that his mother could never give him.  
  
When the other returned Gandalf and Elrond joined them. But to their shocking suprise, the waterfall sound that always echoed in the backround stopped. They all turned to where the rivers flowed in Rivendell, but there was no water.   
  
"The dying of Middle Earth is beginning!" Gandalf screamed. "You must go now!" He whispered some words and flung his staff in the air, chanting it over and over. The staff stopped right above Gandalf's head and a great light shown through it. The visible trees around Rivendell were now rotting at a fast pace, turning brown and grotesque greens.   
  
A portal appeared right in front of Gandalf and he told them to huryr in. All four did so, feeling the tingling feeling the felt in the portals they went in before. They were then gone and Gandalf stopped his spell, closing the portal.   
  
"Will they make it?" Elrond asked, a little worry sorounding his voice. "Of course they will, It will be difficult, but they will pull through," was all Galadriel said.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
On the other side, the others walked into a circular room. Inside was four long passageways that lead to four doors. But what caught their attention the most was a the thing that was in the middle. In the middle was a curly blond haired girl with green eyes in a white lacy dress.  
  
In the middle was Legolas' lost friend, Myian.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I go to the action part as soon as possible as you can see. And I told you Myian has a very large role left to play. =o) Keep reading and reviewing. PUH-lease! 


	36. Myian's Purpose

Chapter 36  
Myian's Purpose  
  
  
Myian was smiling with tears in her eyes. She was wearing the gown she had on during her funeral in Alexandria. She had the lacey white dress and the golden tiara combed into her hair. Her green eyes were emeralds shining with fresh tears. She began to walk, but stumbled a little. She also had on the glass slippers she was 'sent' in, and she had never had experience with them.   
  
She slipped them off and took them in her hand. She then ran towards Legolas and practicly lunged at him. She embraced him so hard he could barely breath. He was still in awe from seeing her, all he could do was return the favor. He could feel her cold tears trickle down his neck and onto the cloak he was wearing. She then pulled away and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Still empty as ever," she said. "I wouldn't have them any other way," she added, letting tears flow from her eyes thicker than before.   
  
Legolas finally found the nerve to speak. "Why?... How?"  
  
"I... am... your ring, Leoglas," she said, choking on her tears. "I must join you on your trials, I must be the one placed upon the pillar."  
  
"I don't understand," Rouge said, giving her green eyes a confused look.   
  
"This is not the first time this has been done. Many other have done this and succeded. We must do no less. I must lead the three rings into the power source of Middle Earth and restore their power. But you all must go through the trials."  
  
"This was one of our Legends in Alexandria!" Amwy exclaimed. She then receited a poem:  
  
Three Rings; Power Lost,  
One Friend is the Cost,  
Guide them through the trials of Fate,  
The Earth's Ring Opens Destiny's Gate,  
Restoring their Power is the Chore,  
So Middle Earth can live Once More.  
  
"I kept on remembering it when Gandalf was explaining what we must do! It all pulls together!" She smiled, finally solving the riddle that was haunting her head for the last few minutes."  
  
"We must hurry! Middle Earth hasn't much time left! We must save her!" Myian said dragging Legolas a passageway covered in vines, barefooted.  
  
"Wait!" Amwy called to Myian. She dropped the bag she had brought along with all her traveling items, and began to dig through the items that were held within. She found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pair of traveling shoes and a dagger. She placed the dagger in one of the shoes and tossed them towards Myian.  
  
After many years of practice, Myian was able to catch them with agile reflexes. She placed the glass slippers on the ground and hurrily put her new shoes on and held the dagger tight in her hand. She was about to drag Legolas along, but he stopped and grabbed the glass slippers. He placed them in his food pouch and continued along with Myian. He feared he would never see Myian again, so he wanted something to remember her by.  
  
The other three that remained in the main room, looked at each other and nodded. They watched Leoglas and Myian walk to the end of the vine filled passageway. They reached the door and Myian swung it open and pulled them into a shady room. The remaining watched the door close on its own and diappeared.  
  
Rouge looked at the others and spoke, "There is no turning back now, are you both ready?" The other two nodded. Rouge then couldn't hold back and gave them both strong hugs and turned to look into the other three passageways. She saw one that had walls of fire and knew that is where she needed to go. She then quickly walked down into the passage and reached the door. She hesitated, but then swung it open and entered. It then closed by itself and disappeared.   
  
Ryken looked at Amwy and she winked at him and smiled. She dug into her tunic pocket and found a black ribbon and a golden clasp. She used the claps to hold her hair into a bun and covered it up with ribbon. "Don't want to look bad for what I am about to face, do I?" She said with a giggle. She then turned to the passageways and found a misty one. She walked into it, and the further she got, the thicker it was.   
  
Ryken couldn't see through the mist, so he listened for the door to open and close. When he heard this he turned to the passageway with the only door left. It was a bridge like structure that hovered over clear water. It had water fountains attacthed ot the wall that sprayed their water into the larger body. He walked through the passageway and reached his door. Ge swung it open ot reveal a darkness. He walked in like all the others did and turned around to see the door shut and dissappear.  
  
The area around him the lit up and he gasped at what he saw....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know this one is short, but I want to give each character their own chapter. Obviously Ryken will be the first that I explain. I hope to end this story either tonight or tomarrow, I can't wait to start on the sequal. I'll try and make it something everybody will like =o). For the next one I think I will open a small shrine for Leoglas with a mailing list, so I will e-mail you when I have chapter updates. Someone e-mailed me with the idea. I just need a good Legolas pic that I can easily edit. Anways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ^_~ 


	37. Ryken's Trial

Chapter 37  
Ryken's Trial  
  
Ryken looked at the beautiful room he was in. It was a large cave with dripping water everywhere. It was beautifuly eroded into natural fountains and small waterfalls. He continued to walk through the cave, giving small glances everywhere, hoping he would remember every detial there was to see.  
  
But, to his disapointment, the cave ended and was into a hallway inside a castle full of knight's armor on dispay. They were all shiny and made of the finest silver Ryken had ever seen. He walked up to one of the finer ones and touched the breast plate, testing its sturdiness. He noticed it was the only one with a sword. He gave a couple of knocks on it and smiled and started to back away.   
  
But as he was walking away, one of the armor arms of the silver slashed its sword at Ryken. He then pulled up the sleeves of his tunic and let the blades come from his arms. It slashed again, but while it was recovering from its failed attempt, Ryken swung one of his blades at it and removed the armor arms. Unfortunately it wasn't the one with the sword and it slashed at Ryken, giving him a deep gash in his left arm.   
  
He grew angry and lunged at the armor, twirling in mid-air causing an unavoidable tornado of blades and he removed the armor's helm. The armor then collapsed into pieces on the floor, revealing nothing but emptiness.  
  
Ryken looked at it with confusion, but decided to leave before any of the other one decided to also attack. When he reached the end of the hallway, he came into a room full of water. He looked down and saw a deep ocean. He looked for an alternate route, but saw none. When he turned around he was suprised to see a wall where the hallway was. His only choice was to lunge into the water.  
  
He ran fingers through his white hair, and then prepared to dive into the water. He removed his tunic and boots, revealing a muscled torso and webbed feet. He then dived in with great agility, acquired from his lineage of as a merman. He sliced his way through the water at and incredible speed. He searched for a way out, and saw a small cave at the other end.   
  
He then swimmed at a reasonable pace through the water. But he felt something bite his shoulder. He turned to saw a school of fish gehind him. He took a closer look and noted their sharp teeth that hung out their mouths. Piranahs!  
  
He swam faster, feeling little knicks against his body. He bled into the salty water drawing more school of the deadly fish towards him. He saw the cave getting closer, and he finally reached it, soar from all the energy he used and the small bited he had all over. But he began to slow, letting more piranahs bite him, making him scream out of the hidden gills on his neck.   
  
He saw the surface of the water above. He swam faster and faster, as much as his muscles would let him. He then turned himself at an angle right before he reached it, letting him soar through the surface of the water and slide onto the hard ground. The landing cut up his stomach and some of his chest.   
  
He groaned in pain as he felt many of the bites he hadn't noticed before appear with a stinging rush. But he looked up and saw a pillar up ahead. He crawled into it and observed the room slightly. It had blue walls with small paintings of fish all over. He grabbed the top of the pillar and used it for support. When he finally stood up the best he could, he saw a small hole.  
  
He looked at the ring Galadriel had given him and then to the hole. They were a perfect match. He removed it from his finger and placed it into the hole. He then saw the entrance to the room close and felt the room slowly rise into the air.   
  
He feared what was to come...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it. Next in line will be Rouge. These trials wont have very long chapters. Im just using them to define the three supporting characters, Ryken, Rouge, and Amwy more than I have. Most people don't have a clear picture on what they look like. You will possibly... or most likely need the information for the sequal! =o) 


	38. Rouge's Trial

Chapter 38  
Rouge's Trial  
  
Rouge looked around the dark room, searching for light. After she heard the door close behind her, the room lit up with elegant flames. She smiled at the beauty they possessed. There was torches all over the large room she was in. The flames were many different colors, causing the room to look abstract. She remembered her journey and frowned. She searched for an exit and saw one a couple of yards away from her.  
  
When she reached the door, she saw a whole different scenery. She was now in a dungeon with only two torches that were on the other side of the room. The floor was covered with the bones of the deceased. She felt a prescence she was unfamilar with, so she drew her staff close and let the blades pop out from each end for protection.  
  
She turned around to grab one of the colored torches from the previous room, but found the way she came in gone. She grabbed an unlit torch on the wall and concentrated on it. A large flame appeared inside the torch, un-needy of fuel.   
  
She then continued down the dungeon aisle, cautiously awaiting the worst. And she was right. When she was halfway down she heard a loud hiss. She turned around furiously over and over searching for the maker of this strange and fearful noise. She then heard it again and turned to the direction of the exit. She then saw a giant red snake, mouth open showing its sharp fangs which were dripping poison.  
  
It was coiled up on the floor, squeezing a corpse of a decomposed man who most likely had been killed a couple of days before. It then quickly started moving topwards Rouge. She drew back her staff, ready to strike with all her power. She added magic to her staff to make the blow more effective and dropped her medical bag to give her easier movement.   
  
It came fast, knocking the corpse aside and barely knicked her skin, not making a deep enough cut to give the poison passage. She swung her bladed staff as hard as she could on the rest of the body the snake had left unprotected. It shrieked in pain as it noted that it was now chopped in half. It felt burning go into its blood to, making its body temperature go up at least fifty degress. It lunged at her again with all its strength, for its last prey it would be able to kill. It hit her right in the chest and sunk its sharp teeth into her stomach.  
  
She screamed and sliced it again with her staff. It knocked it right out of her hands and she was left vunerable. At least so the snake thought. She raised her hands and receited a chant, causing the snake to feel even hotter than it was already had been. But the heta was so intense, it began to melt alive.  
  
Rouge quickly got up and crawled her way to her medical supplies and serarched for a remedy for poison. When she found it, she drank it and piured some on then deep holes in her stomach. It made a sizzling sound when it touched them, but this also gaurenteed her life, so it was worth it.  
  
She looked at the puddle of red liquid that was once the snake. She would have cast the spell sooner, but she had ot be closer than she was. She continued to the next room. She cried out in suprise at what she saw. She saw the home of the Dragon Spawn. But what caught her attention the most was the woman smiling at her. The woman was her mother...  
  
"Mother!" She cried out and raced for her. She embraced her mother and cried on her shoulder. She didn't care how her mother got there, she was happy she coudl hug her one last time. She was never given the chance back in the real Home of the Dragon Spawn. But she felt something cold touch her back. She backed away form her mother to see a cutting knife in her mothers hand.   
  
"You aren't my mother!" She just realised. "Sure I am!" The woman said walking closer to her. Rouge loked for escape. The way she came in was now a stone wall. But she saw something suspicious. There was a cave that was never there before. She tried to run to it, but the person who looked like her mother jumped in the way.   
  
"Forgive me mother!" She said, swinging her staff at the fiend and decapitating it. She wouldn't look at it, fearing she would continue to cry. She didn't have time for that, she had to save Middle Earth.  
  
She then ran for the cave, and it led her into a room with a pillar in the center. The room had red walls and painting of fire all over. She examined the pillar and saw a hole in the center. She looked at the ring on her finger and compared the sizes. She nodded her head and placed the ring into the hole. Then she heard the entrance of the cave slam shut like it was a door and she felt the room starting to rise.  
  
She then knew she should be afraid...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How was it? 


	39. Amwy's Trial

Chapter 39  
Amwy's Trial  
  
Amwy only saw darkness past the misty passagway she had just walked through. But after she heard the door close by itself the room lit up and revealed a room full of wind chimes. She looked up and saw a neverending space above her, and along the walls were thousands of wind chimes. They all let out a beautiful sound, a wonderful sound ot Amwy. She had no desire to leave.  
  
But she knew something dangerous was in here. She dropped the bag she was carrying and pulled out all of her weapons. She first found a tight black shirt that came up to her waste and had long sleeves that you could see through. She removed her tunic and replaced it with the shirt. She then observed her black, leather leggins and boots and found them apropriately arranged for fighting.   
  
She then pulled out her trusty, sharp sais and placed them in her boots, giving her easy acces to them if needed. The next to come out was a sheath that held two seperate swords. The swords were more like very long daggers, but they were all the same to Amwy. It was made of leather and the two sheathed swords crossed in the middle. She tied it around her waste and rotated it so the swords were behind her.  
  
"What else?" She asked herself, listening to the chimes. She then had a lightbulb light in her head and she reached in and grabbed two fans from her bag. She then used her great finger reflexes to open them both at the same time with just two fingers. Inside was a metal fan with sharp edges. "I must really be desperate if I ever use these!" She said and placed them in the pockets of her leggins.  
  
She then added the finishing touches to her attire by placing a black cloth on her face that started covering her chin and stoped at the bottom of her eyes. She was now in full assassin form.  
  
The last item she need from the bag was a smaller bag that had two leather straps that were to be placed on her shoulders and carried like a small food bag behind her. Inside she put all her herbs and food and some of the clothes she brought along with her just in case.  
  
"I really need to learn what I need to bring, and what not to bring!" She said giggling. She then double checked everything on her and made a few small adjustments to the bun she had made with her hair. She looked ahead at the exit and walked across the stone floor of the chime room without making noise. When she reached the exit, she looked around. She was now on a rooftop in a village at night. She walked to the edge and looked down to see if she could go there. But the entire ground around the city was full of spikes and snakes.  
  
She recoiled a bit because she didn't like snakes. She looked in front of her and saw another rooftop. She gave her self a running start and gracefully jumped to the other rooftop. But once she landed something kicked he, causing her to fall of. She grabbed the edge of the roof and looked up to see her antagonist. It was a male ninja who had just drawn a sword from his sheath. Amwy concentrated and flew up in the air, flying way from her near death position on the edge of the rooftop. The skill to fly was part of her skills she naturaly has as a Nymph.But she wasn't good enough yet to stay up in the air for long periods of time.  
  
She landed on the roof and pulled her small swords from their sheaths behind her back. While the man was a goos distance away, she dropped the bag she had on her back so she could fight better. The man gave a low grunt and lunged at Amwy. She blocked it and swung her swords at him. He unfortunately also blocked his attackers move and continued to sling his sword at her. The battle lasted for about ten minuetes before the male ninja gave a wrong move, letting Amwy swing her swords at him and slice his throat and stomach. She watched him fall to the ground, but instead of dying, he turned to dust.  
  
"Strange...," she said sheathing her swords, picking upm her dropped bag, and continued hopping along the houses. She then saw the exit. It was a opening that was in mid-air. She could see it at an angle and saw that there was nothing behind it, making it just a hole in the air. She leaped her way atop the houses until she reached it. She jumped into it and turned to see the whole city from a higher view. But there was a wall in its place. She was partly suprised, but partly suspected something like this would happen.   
  
She looked around her. She was on a bridge suspended into air. There was no walls, there was just a place to walk. She feared she would slip, fall, and die. She walked carefully along until she saw something that she feared she would see.... another enemy. But this time it was a brown haired girl. She was standing further along, in a plaza like structure that was a branch off the bridge.  
  
"Thought you had seen the last of me and my friends, huh?" She said snapping her fingers. There appeared many of the fiends that she had killed in the Alexandrian Fields. "Now its your turn to die!" She said throwing a pointed finger at Amwy and causing the herd of animals to run, across the bridge at her. She pulled out her swords and ran after them, but instead if attacking, she flew in the air, landing in the plaza so she could have more fighting space. She dropped the bag on her back and perepared for battle. The animals turned around, some falling off the side to their doom, and some continuing to attack Amwy.  
  
She sliced and diced at the fiends, hoping that she could manage, but there were to many. She eventualy threw her swords towards the two stronger enemies, a bear and tiger, seeping right through there stomachs while they flew at her in mid-air, cutting their spinal cords, leaving them paralyzed.  
  
She then drew her sais and fought back with great agility. She had only five enemies left. She killed one wolf by jamming a sai in the top of its head, and gave up on fighting and threw her sais at the two over-sized snakes, one going through its throat and the other straight through it's head.  
  
The two enemies left were the brown haired girl and a ninja she hadn't seen before. The brown haired girl snickered and looked at the ninja. "Get her!" Amwy didn't have any weapons left, but she had a plan. She stepped to the edge of the plaza, looking down a tthe endless sky. The ninja was coming closer and closer, flying at her with twin swords he planned to slice her with. But right when his sword came down while he was running, Amwy did a back flip and kick the small of his back, causing him to fly over the edge. He dropped one of his swords and she reluctently picked it up and gave a sly grin to the brown haired girl.  
  
She then let out a scream of hatred and began to run away. Amwy slung the sword in her hand at the girl, but she turned just in time ot catch it on the handle. She grinned and ran towards Amwy. Amwy was fatigued and didn't think she could fight any longer. But she remembered her desperate measure weapons.  
  
She reached int her pockets and pulled out two fans. She opened them and did two turns, each full turn she let loose a fan. The first fan slice into the girls leg, and the other sliced right through her throat, leaving a headless body on the ground. Amwy fell to her knees and rested for about five minutes. She then collected her bloody weapons and her abandoned bag, and wiped the blood off of the weapons with the headless girls tunic. She sheathed her swords, put her sais back in her boots, and began to put her fans in her pockets, but hesitated. "I love you!" She said giving her fans a kiss and putting them in her pockets.  
  
She then rearranged her bun which was a mess and dusted off her clothes, not knowing what to expect next. But before she left, she managed to pick up the headless girls sword and continued along the sidewalk. To her suprise, the exit was only a couple of feet away. Inside the next room was white walls whoch bore paintings of birds. She smiled as she viewed them.   
  
But a pillar in the center of the room grabbed her attention soon after. In the center was a hole. She looked at the ring on her finger, the ring Elrond had given her, and removed it. She tested the ring inside the hole, and to her suprise, it fit. But the door in which she came in disappeared and she felt the room begin to rise.   
  
She began to double check her belongings, she wasn't sure what to expect of this, but knew no good would come from it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That chapter was fun to write! Amwy is so cool! =o) Tell me what you think! Is this like, one of my longest chapters EVER? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	40. Legolas' Trial

Thak you to my two *NEW* reviewers Kawaii Mistress and GraciePixie. Glad you seemed to both Like it, YAY! =o)  
Amwy, PERFECT!? That has to change!!! Anybody have any ideas? Im being serious, I don't like perfect characters, she needs a flaw other than being perfect! =o) I'll think of something to add before the end of the story!  
Thank you for your 'productive reviews' Im sick of the ones that say 'nice job, keep on writing!' etc. I L-O-V-E ones that tell me things they like and things they don't like.   
  
I know you guys are going to LOVE the sequal. I'll have the first chapter out by tomarrow!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 40  
Legolas' Trial  
  
Myian and Legolas were on the other side of the door. It was comepletely dark until the door shut and light was everywhere. They were now in what appeared to be a underground cave. It had roots of plants coming from the ground above. What was unique about the roots is that they were the source of light. They glowed as bright as the sunlight in the cave. Myian turned towards Legolas and smiled. She dragged him further down the cave until they found an exit. They walked through, hands clasped, and were suprised by what they saw.  
  
They saw a huge wasteland in fron of them. There were stakes on the ground with human corpses on them, some have been burned, some died of starvation, and some you don't want to know about. "Ugh! How awful of that these people had to suffer like this!" She said pointing to a woman who had died of starvation, ankles tied together and to the steak, wrists placed above her head.  
  
"We must continue...," Legolas said to her, removing their clapsed hands and walking forward. But he suddenly stopped whne he heard a roaring sound from afar. He looked at Myian and she responded by gripping her dagger and put her self in attacking stance. Legolas drew his bow form his quiver and one of the arrows along with it.  
  
But he saw the figure coming to them. It was a large wolf like creature that had three heads. There heads were tangling about as drool leaked from the yellow teeth. Myian gave a gasp when she saw it start to run after them. Legolas quickly shot the arrow and grabbed for. The arrow hit the neck of the middle head, and bounced right off. He was dumbfounded, what was he going to do.   
  
While the beast was running to them it managed to hit a pile of bones with two of its four legs, and barked in pain. "The legs, Legolas!" Myian screamed. Looking around for somehting she could also throw. She needed the dagger. Legolas shot two arrows at a time at the each leg, slowing the beast, but when he was going to shoot another round, he no longer had any.  
  
He turned to Myian who was searching through the armor piles for weapons. But she did manage to find something. It was a large bone that was spiked on the end. She had no idea what kind of bone it was, but also did not want to know. "Legolas, here!" She told him, tossing him the spike bone.  
  
"Try and aim fo rthe stomach! Maybe its tender like its legs!" Legolas tried to aim for the stomach, but the beast never gave him the opportunity. "Are you ready," Myian told him pulling a dagger from the armor pile.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, confused. The dog was a few yards away from them. "Trust me!" She said running to the beast, daggers spread out to her side.  
  
Legolas put trust in her, it was all he could do. She ran to the beast and then jumped on to its back. It reared up, giving Legolas the chance for the shot. He did, and just as Myian suspected, it went right through the beast and cut it spinal cord, paralyzing it.  
  
She was knocked of the beast's back and landed on the wasteland's hard ground. Legolas came to her, "All you all right?" Legolas asked, pulling her up. She dusted the dirt off her dress and smiled, "I'm dead Legolas, I don't think it could get much worse!" Legolas did somehting he never had done for Myian, he smiled.   
  
Legolas gathered all the arrows in the legs of the three headed dog and placed them in his quiver. The continued down the warm wasteland until they saw an exit. They walked in and were now suprised to be in a large flower garden. They both inhaled sweet perfumes of wild flowers and plants.  
  
Legolas was the first to move along, waking Myian up from her daydream that the flowers perfume gave her. He paused when they saw a very large flower. It was a large flower bud, colored pink. It had a thin, small heighted stem underneath that had many vines coming through it.  
  
"Beautiful...," Myian said walking closer. She touched the bud and to her suprise, it came open and one of the large vines grabbed her and took her up in the air. The flower began to squeeze her, breaking of her circulation and the ability to breath. Legolas acted quickley by pulling out his dagger and slicing the vine that held her.   
  
She dropped down and readied her daggers once more. The plant whipped three vines at the two elves, but Myian managed ot cut through all three with two slices with her daggers. It then rose all of the vines placed at its stem and they all came ot Myian and Legolas.  
  
Many vines grabbed Legolas and swung him around and squeezed him tight. Myian dodged and sliced all the ones after her and she went striaght for the opened flower bud. She was about to cut the stem off, but vines finally did catch up to her. She gave her only hope to her two daggers.   
  
She slung the one she found in the wasteland at the stem. It cut the stem almost all the way, letting blue liquid ooze out of it. She was about to throw her other one, but a long white one took the job for her. The plant fell from its stem, letting the pink bud turn brown and wither. Myian smiled as the vines released Legolas and her and he ran for his white dagger.  
  
He met up with her and the exit appeared right behind the plant. When they walked through, the walls in the room were green with paintings of plants everywhere. Myian walked away from Leoglas and stood near a pillar. She turned to him and let tears fall from her eyes once again.  
  
"This will be that last time I see you alive, Legolas," she said, lowering her head. "I will miss you always. But don't come to join me anytime soon, I would like someone to live on and tell stories about me back in Mirkwood," she added smiling.  
  
Legolas walked up to her and gave her a strong hug which she gratefully accepted. She then forced herself to pull away and sat on top of the pillar. The door closed behind them and they both felt the room start to rise.  
  
Myian looked up to see them both still in the room. "Your still here?!" She said confused and semi-excited. Then she frowned and looked around.   
  
"Somethings wrong... somethings VERY wrong..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Umm... I didn't make this one very long... did I? Oh, well. Somethign is VERY wrong, isn't that ENOUGH for you people!?!?!?!?! Guess not ;o) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
*Note: You might want to push refresh on the browser to see if I added new chapters. It doesn't show till about 30+ minutes to reflect on the site. If you push refresh you can see on the navigation scroll bar thingy if I did or not. i will have the story finished tonight or tomarrow! then comes the COOL sequal! 


	41. Fate

Chapter 41  
Fate  
  
As al four rooms, carrying all five members finally came to a halt, the walls of the rooms disappeared, revealing the five members and a large courtyard. They all ran to the center to meet. Then with suprise, the looked at a golden gate that had been there. It was made of gold, but the center was a black and had a large hole where soemone could walk through. But they all quickly looked at each other, wondering what was going on.  
  
Rouge was the first to speak. "Ryken, you back! What happened?"   
  
"A piranah attack in my trials, what of you?" He said pointing ot her stomach which had to light cuts where the snake had bit her. She smiled, "A Giant snake."  
  
Amwy was sitting on the ground, completely exausted. "Well, I had all the fiends back in the Alexandrian Fields attack me. Not to mention and couple of ninjas and that borwn haired skin changer. Lets just say she isn't going to be using her head any time soon...."  
  
Rouge looked a little offended, she still wasn't used to brutal deaths. Legolas and Myian were in pretty good shape though. "Aren't we supposed to have gone bakc home now?" Ryken asked. "That's what I thought also," Rouge added.  
  
"I don't know whats happening...," Myian said, brushing the curls out of her face.  
  
"I know what happened!" Said a deep voice from the sky. A man with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes came out of the melted gate. He was wearing a black robe and black leather gloves. It was the mysterious man that had offered Legolas the Princess Philla.  
  
His faced turned an angry red as he continued to speak. "I know that the evil that is taking over your Precious Middle-Earth would just so happen to be me. And I know that the Gates of Destiny are now destroyed. But what I do not know is why you are here Legolas. Woudl you mind explaining?"  
  
Silence was the only thing that came after the man's question. "Ah... I see. The elf princess caught on. She killed herself... did she not? Well I'm afraid it is to late for your dead girlfriend to restore the power of the rings. The power source of Middle Earth is finally destroyed. After many attempts I have finally done so, and now you will be able to join your deceased woman."  
  
Myian gripped the dagger Amwy had given her, cutting off the blood circulation in her hand. The man noted this and began to laugh.   
  
"Who are you?" Amwy asked him.  
  
"I am no one," He replied. "I have no name, no meaning, and no real reason to destroy Middle Earth. The all said I couldn't. The gods said that I was wasting my time, but I have finally proved them wrong. I did it, and now the gods have been robbed of their world!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Ryken screamed. "Let us see for ourselves!" The man shook his head. "I truly don't think you want to. After all, no one living can enter anyways." They all looked at Myian.   
  
She looked at the dagger in her hand with suprise. It was glowing a forest green. From the sky three little balls of light, one red, one white, and the other a baby blue. The all sorounded the knife and cricled it. Then the balls of light combined inside the knife and the light emitting around the knife became a light pink.  
  
"Let me through!" Myian demanded. "Never!" The man screamed. They all knew that they would have to fight. The first up was Ryken. He lunged at the man and sliced him good in the stomach with his bladed arms. He then jumped back and waited for the man to take his turn. He smiled as he drew a gloved hand from his wound and watched the blood trickle down.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He asked. He then lifted his un-bloodied hand and clenched it into a fist. It black ball of light appeared around it. He then lighlty flicked his hand towards Ryken and the ball flew at him. It went straight through him, causing him to fall onto the floor, bleeding endlessly.  
  
"RYKEN!" Rouge screamed. She ran to him and turned him over. He stared at her with blank eyes. He raised one of his hands to her face, but it soon dropped to the ground... he was dead. "NO!" She screamed. She looked up at the man laughing.   
  
She picked up her staff and held it horizontal in front of her. She started whispering words under her breath redundently. She thne let go of her staff and it levitated in front of her.  
  
"Nice trick!" The man said sarcasticly. She then screamed out a chant and held her hands in the air. A huge ball of red fire appeared above her head. She floated in the air as she entered the ball of fire. She then screamed and the ball flew at the man, burning his clothes inron rags and roasting his skin to the point of bleeding.   
  
He screamed in pain, less than a normal being of Middle Earth would have, but he did feel some pain. Rouge collapsed on the ground, fatigued from the spell. He quickly walked to her limp body and kicked her neck, leaving a loud snap. She now had a broken neck, and then died.   
  
Amwy was the next to go. "No! He'll just kill you to!" Legolas screamed. But she turned and winked at him and attacked. She drew he long swords from their hom on her waist and begna to furiously slice at him. She managed to cut one of his hands off, but he seemed to feel nothing. She suspected he was a demi-god.  
  
He then grabbed her swords as they came down onto him with one hand, and broke them in half. She quickly drew her sais and attacked as fast and effectively as she could. She was now going for his head. But he managed to grasp her two sais and break them. She than grabbed her last two weapons. Her bladed fans. But instead of attacking, she held them to her chest. She was going to use the rest of her life force on Alexander's Greatest spell.  
  
A ball of golden light appeared in between the fans. She then drew them up to her shoulders, and slung them right at him. They disenegrated his body, but in his place was a black ball of light. Amwy's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Myian knew what she had to do. She ran to the spirit with the knife, glowing the pink color, and slashed it right down the center. The knife she had used was the powers of the rings. It had the four elements in it, causing it to be a object of massive destruction.   
  
The black ball slowly turned ot dust and blew away in the wind that came form nowhere. She turned to her deceased friends and frowned. They were also going to join her in the afterlife. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, she turned to find a Legolas with his head held low.  
  
"I must go now, on the other side is the last hope for Middle Earth. Only the dead can cross. This is truly the last time I will see you Legolas." She hugged him again, but before she could become attacthed, she walked through the destroyed Gate of Destiny.  
  
"Wait!" A voice screamed from nowhere. She turned quickly to see three figures atanding above her dead friends bodies. It was the spirits of Amwy, Ryken, and Rouge.   
  
"We must assist you. We are the diciples of Middle Earth," Rouge said. "It was our destiny to die and join you in the ceremony."  
  
They followed Myian through the gates. Leaving a mourning Legolas sitting on the concrete coutryard ground. He was now all alone. He had no friends, no love, no life.... But they left, knowing that it was their fate to never see Legolas again. Hoping he would choose to go on in life and tell their story.  
  
But Legolas was also hoping what the man said was not true. Hoping that middle Earth did have some hope left...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry everybody! If you liked one of the four people that died, my apologies. It was hard for me to actualy kill them all, but trust, something WILL come up to make us all happier. There is about three or four chapters left! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	42. Hope

Chapter 42  
Hope  
  
Myian and the others regretably left legolas, walking through the melted Gates of Destiny. She knew that the pther were to help her save Middle Earth, if Middle Earth could be saved.  
  
On the other side of the gate was a round stone table, engraved with many symbols. The four diciples of Middle Earth each positioned themselves around the table. Myian gently set the glowing dagger in the center and she looked at the remaining three. She nodded her head and they joined hands, forming a circle around the mass of stone in front of them.  
  
The dagger started to levitate in the air. The elemental colors of green, blue, red, and white came from the dagger and glided in the air like ribbons in the wind. The ribbons were the life of Middle Earth coming to life once again.   
  
They went through the walls inside th espirit world and into Middle Earth. In Rivendell Galadriel and Elrond stood on a balcony that overlooked the waterless waterfall. To there happiness, the water flowed again and the trees and flowers lost there brown colors and returned to life. Galadriel smiled and nodded, she walked away, returning to her home...  
  
The life of Middle Earth also went through the Gate behind the diciples of Middle Earth and flew to Legolas. He looked up to see them, tickling the soft skin on his neck and hands. He then saw the delicate ribbons form a portal in front of him. He knew he had to go through there.  
  
When he did, he expected to be home, but instead he was in a misty world. He looked around, and behind him was Gandalf. "So you succeded further than I expected you to, Legolas," he said smiling. "Not only did you save Middle Earth, you destroyed the repeating threat for good. Now its itme for you to go home."  
  
Legolas nodded, but was deeply suprised at what Gandalf added next. "The rings have once again gained there power. They no longer require the existence of the One Ring for there power. Elves can once again be governed by them, letting the Elven kind continue to live in Middle Earth instead of traveling west to the Undying Lands. So, as a reward, I have invited a few friends."  
  
He waved his staff, and from the mist came forward five lost friends. The four hobbits and Gimili. Legolas collapsed on his knees... he was given the chance to give proper goodbyes to his deceased friends.   
  
The first to step forward was Frodo. "Legolas...," he said shaking his head. "No need to feel bad for us! We are truly happy where we are right now. Forget that we ever existed if thats what you need, but we all wish for you to live on. No more of that 'true happiness by killing yourself' nonsense!"  
  
"But we are flattered by your offer!" Pippin added. "Live on, Legolas," Sam said to him. "Live for us!" Merry said waving goodbye. The four hobbits then disappeared, leaving the chubby dwarf behind to say what he had to say.  
  
The old Dwarf just smiled. "Do you remember the song you sang to me when I was seasick on our trip to the Undying Lands, Legolas?" Legolas nodded, he was unable to speak. "Everytime you are feeling lonely... or just need a little cheering up, sing that song and remember that we will always be listening. Don't think that we have forgotten you in the paradise we are in now, you always cross our minds, and we always look over you. You have found some wise and powerful new friends, make the best of it will you still can."   
  
The mist then swirled around Gimili, taking him back to where he now belonged. Legolas then looked to Gandalf and forced himself to speak. "What of Aragorn? I wish to see Aragorn!" He said demandingly.   
  
"That is also the second part of your reward!" Gandalf said, laughing at the stubborness of the Elf. "You will go back in time, all the way back 'till you are once again at the day you suffered from the dream that lead you on this adventure. But anoyther mix is being added to the pot... Aragorn will once again be alive. His death was required for this adventure to take place. Now that the cogs of fate have taken there turn, he can live again, ruling Gondor. He will assist you in the future."  
  
Legolas was mellow, he didn't know what ot think about Aragorn being alive once again. But he remebered Myian, and his other three comrades. He opened his mouth to speak, and Gandalf said, "Yes."  
  
Legolas had tears of joy run through his eyes. His friends would once again live. "But will they remember?" Legolas asked. "Will they remember our adventure... will they remember... me?"   
  
"Yes," Gandalf said. "They will all remember your adventure. Along with Elrond and Galadriel. Everything that happened will be remembered, but they will only speak of it to you, or maybe one of your other comrades. Now that you mention it, I must speak with your comrades. I wasn't going to let you stay for this, but I guess you will." He snapped his fingers and the four other members appeared.  
  
They looked at Legolas and walked to him, Myian and Rouge kneeling beside him to make sure he was okay.  
  
Gandalf then grabbed there attention and explained to them how they would remember everything, but how it would be best if the treated it like a dream... so no one would become suspicious.  
  
"But you will all get a little something back that was sacrificed for you to participate in this journey."  
  
He walked to Rouge and she stood up from her kneeling position. "Starting with you!" He said, patting her on the shoulder. "You will once again have a family in your village. Your mother will be alive once more... your village will be back the way they were before the attack. You will still have no dragon, and still be the village Seer though. I wish all that is well." Rouge smiled and screamed in joy. "Now you must go," Gandalf said, waving his wand, and Rouge slowly diappeared into the mist.   
  
She waved to all of the other four people, tears streaming down her face until she was no longer vivible. "Ryken!" Gandalf said. Ryken obeyed and came to Gandalf. "You will have never lost your family either. Your mother and father will never have been murdered. You are now officialy not an orphan." Ryekn nodded his head and diappeared in the mist, the same way Rouge did.  
  
Amwy was the next to be called. "Your people will now believe in you. The reason you were able to come along is because your people didn't believe you would make a righteous leader. You will now be stripped from that title and be labeled the perfect succesor of your father."   
  
Amwy jumped and the air screaming, "YES!" While she was in the air, she was slowly absorbed into the mist. The last two was Myian and Legolas. He smiled at the affection Myian was giving Legolas, on arm wrapped around his body. "Legolas, you already know you will never have that dream. This also effects Myian. You will not meet her outside the Castle the way you did last time. That is all that needs to be changed for you two."  
  
"But what of my mother? Will she love me again?" Myian asked, she believed that the way she wa sable to join the adventure was because of her. "No," Gandalf answered. "All you had to do was meet Legolas to go. Your mother will come around eventualy. I will make sure of it," was what Gandalf replied.  
  
He then waved at the two and smiled. The mist enveloped the two... they were now going home for good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This chapter marks the first chapter that didn't end as a cliff hanger. =o) I have at least one or two more chapters left. Im not good at endings, so wish me luck!  
Somebody asked me why Legolas and Myian never kissed. I stated somehwere in this Fic hat I did not like Legolas romances to much. Im sticking by that statement! I DID sorta' break that rule with Princess Philla, but she's dead now, so you can't complain! ;o)  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	43. Mirkwood

Chapter 43  
Mirkwood  
  
Legolas woke up from a peaceful, elvish sleep. He was on his balcony, apparently he dosed off. He stood up and stretched his legs. When he relaxed, he wondered if all that had happened to him was a dream. But he looked down from his balcony and saw a girl setting on a tree limb. It was Myian. She waved at him and smiled.   
  
He threw his legs on the edge of the balcony and jumped off. He landed on the ground and walked up to the half-elf maiden. "So it wasn't a dream?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you," Myian said, jumping down from her limb. "I am alive. My life went by so quick... I didn't even see it coming. I guess I can say a new light has come down on me."  
  
"So... when are we going to visit the others? I can't wait to meet Rouge's mother. She would always tell me about her, and how much she missed her," Myian added, starting coversation.  
  
"I was planning on visiting Galadriel in Lorien sometime soon. She offered me a great feast in my honor. How could I resist?" Legolas asked, giving a white smile. "Would you acompany me when I do decide to go fair maiden of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked sarcasticly, bowing down slightly and offering her his hand... treating her like a princess.  
  
She gave her most innnocent look and acted like she was blushing. "How could I refuse one so handsome?" She asked, giving a small chuckle. "I think I might faint form happiness," Myian said, throwing her head back, putting the back of her hand on her forehead for a dramatic look.  
  
"Then I am afraid you will a hard landing," Legolas added, smirking a little.  
  
Myian and Leoglas continued their joking and mocking of people in love, until Legolas was called form afar. "Legolas!" A voice from up in room. Legolas smiled a little when he saw his father looking down from his balcony. His father smiled at the girl who he was with, down below in the gardens.   
  
Myian lowered her head, showing her submission to the King of Mirkwood. "Yes, father?" Legolas asked. "We will no longer have to move our Kingdom to Valinor!" Myian gave a sly look to Legolas as he replied. "Whatever for?" He asked, giving his most realistic confused tone.  
  
"The power of the rings have returned! We are once again governed by the rings!"  
  
Legolas then turned to Myian, who still had her head hung low. "Father," he said. The King listened a little more closely. "This is Myian," He turned and put a hand on her shoudler. "It is o'kay, you may lift your head."   
  
She looked up at the king and smiled. "Legolas," the king said. "As soon as you are done with your meeting with her, I need a word with you." He then walked from the balcony and waited in Legolas' chambers.  
  
"So, I will leave now and let you speak with your father, I need to be getting home now anyways," Myian said, nodding her head and dismissing herself from the Royal Garden.   
  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" Legolas asked. Myian turned and smiled at him. "If it is what you wish, my Prince," Myian said, giving him a small wink and disappearing in the trees.  
  
Legolas then walked throught the Garden towards the Palace. He walked through the corriders and up stairs until he came to his room. King Thranduil ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am glad ot see you so happy, my son. Tell me... is she the one?" The King anxiously asked. Legolas gave a small smirk and answered.  
  
"No father, she is just a close friend...."   
  
"How close?" He asked his son.   
  
"We have just been throgh alot together," he said, trying not to reveal anything about his adventure.  
  
"I guess you could call it a love of a different kind," was Legolas' final words....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sob* This is the end of this story. All is well, no? But there is of course that sequal. I will not have much to do with this storyline though. I just use writing as my way of expressing myself... well that and drama.  
I might write a small fanfic on Legolas-as-a-slave. I had a lot of fun with the alternate world in this fic. Legolas makes a good slave ^_~  
Or maybe I will just fit it in with my sequal. Tell me what you think! And I suspect if I make a better summary, I will get more reviews! So if anybody would like to help me out, leave it on my review board or e-mail it to me. It bugs me that stories with 10 chapters have almost three times as many reviews as me o|  
I will also start to revise it, adding more detail and maybe some more events, so when Im done,I recomend you re-read it! 


	44. Dictionary & Explanations

This is to help explain different characters BEFORE the ending where they are all sent back in time to before the adventure started. Hope this helps!  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(EXAMPLE)  
*********  
Name: Their Name  
Species: Elf, Human, etc.  
Age: Their Age in MY story  
H. Color: Hair Color  
E. Color: Eye Color  
Home: Where they Originaly Live or are Living  
Family: Their Family  
Brief Info: Some notes on the Character  
----------------  
A. Biographies:  
----------------  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
1.0 Main Characters (In order of Appearence)  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Name: Legolas Greenleaf  
Species: Elf   
Age: 2,900  
H. Color: Blonde  
E. Color: Dark Blue   
Home: Mirkwood  
Family: Father, Mother (Deceased)  
Brief Info:  
The main character of the story.   
He is basicly a depressed and   
lonely elf who gets caught up in   
an adventure.  
*********  
Name: Myian  
Species: Elf/Human  
Age: 1,500  
H. Color: Blonde; Curly at the bottom  
E. Color: Green  
Home: Mirkwood  
Family: Mother  
Brief Info:  
She is shamefully half elf and  
is treated really bad by elves.  
She runs away, and eventualy  
returns a thief. She longs to  
meet up with her lost friend,   
Legolas, and to escape other  
elve's cruel predjudices.  
*********  
Name: Rouge   
Species: Dragon Spawn  
Age: 300   
H. Color: Red  
E. Color: Green  
Home: The Home of the Dragon Spawn   
Family: Mother (Deceased)  
Brief Info:  
Rouge is the Last of the Dragon   
Spawn. She is the seer fo the Dragon  
Spawn and has no dragon of her own.  
She assists Legolas on his journey   
originaly to save Myian from a frozen   
condition, and then she represents the  
element fire on his quest to save Middle  
Earth. Her Village was attacked by elves  
long ago, killing everyone but her.  
*********  
Name: Ryken  
Species: Merman  
Age: 700  
H. Color: White  
E. Color: Blue  
Home: Realm of Water  
Family: Mother and Father (Murdered; Briefly Mentioned in the end)  
Brief Info:  
He is basicly a charming merman whos  
parents were murdered. He seems to   
have a nice relationship with the merman  
elder, Geleatie.  
*********  
Name: Amwy  
Species: Nymph  
Age: 520  
H. Color: Pink  
E. Color: Green  
Home: Alexandria  
Family: Father (King)  
Brief Info:  
She is a Nymph who inherited the   
natural aptitudes of the founder   
of Alexandria, Alexander. She   
fights with great technique and  
holds powerful magic. She is also  
princess of Alexandria. She is a   
perfectionist and self conceited.  
Her people don't believe she will  
make a good leader.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
2.0 Supporting Characters (In order of Appearence)  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Name: King Thranduil  
Species: Elf  
Age: 4,000+  
H. Color: Blonde   
E. Color: Brown  
Home: Mirkwood (King)  
Family: Son (Legolas) Wife (Deceased)  
Brief Info:  
His is Legolas' father. He play no   
major role in the story other than  
being king of Mirkwood.  
*********  
Name: Myian's Mother  
Species: Elf  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: Brown   
E. Color: Brown  
Home: Mirkwood  
Family: Daughter (Myian)  
Brief Info:  
She looks at Myian as a Mistake  
and doesn't hold back on letting  
her know. She and the other elves  
of the kingdom are the reason she  
fled Mirkwood.  
*********  
Name: Galadriel   
Species: Elf  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: Blonde   
E. Color: Blue  
Home: Lorien  
Family: Husband (Celeborn)  
Brief Info:   
She appears alot in the story,  
usualy to comfort Legolas in  
times of depsair. She looks  
at him as a child she was   
never gifted. She loves him  
very much.  
*********  
Name: Rouge's Mom   
Species: Dragon Spawn  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: Red   
E. Color: Green  
Home: Home of the Dragon Spawn  
Family: Daughter (Rouge)  
Brief Info:   
She is Rouge's mom, who died   
when elves attacked their home.  
They killed her dragon, thus,  
killing her.  
*********  
Name: Sislse   
Species: Dragon  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: (None)   
E. Color: N/A   
Home: Home of the Dragon Spawn   
Family: Equal/Master (Rouge's Mom)  
Brief Info:  
Rouge's mom's dragon, who was  
killed in a elf raid on the village.  
Killing her also killed her equal,  
Rouge's Mom.  
*********  
Name: Brown Haired Girl   
Species: Skin Changer  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: Brown (Duh!)   
E. Color: Brown  
Home: Alexandrian Fields  
Family: N/A  
Brief Info:  
She is working for the greater   
evil. She is killed in the Alexandrian  
fields, but attacks Amwy in her trial  
since it is in the spirit world and the  
dead can og there. She is once again  
killed by Amwy, specificly decapitated.   
*********  
Name: Geleatie   
Species: Merman  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: N/A   
E. Color: N/A  
Home: Realm of Water  
Family: N/A  
Brief Info:  
He is the edler of the realm  
of water, he seems to hold  
a bond with Ryken.  
*********  
Name: King of Alexandria  
Species: Nymph  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: Black   
E. Color: Green  
Home: Alexandria  
Family: Daughter (Amwy)  
Brief Info:  
Legolas never gets acquainted  
with him. He just sees him off of  
the balcony when he is watching   
Myian being 'sent'.  
*********  
Name: Mysterious Man  
Species: Evil Spirit (?)  
Age: N/A  
H. Color: Dirty-Blonde   
E. Color: Green  
Home: N/A  
Family: N/A  
Brief Info:  
He is the evil that is trying to   
destroy Middle Earth. Myian,  
Amwy,Rouge, and Ryken kill him,  
and in turn killing themselves.  
He offered Legolas a new life   
where he could have true love.  
*********  
Name: Princess Philla   
Species: Human/Elf  
Age: 26  
H. Color: Dirty-Blonde   
E. Color: Green  
Home: Gondor  
Family: Brother (Ramza) Father (King) Mother (Forcefully In Valinor)  
Brief Info:  
She was created and offered to   
Legolas if he agreed to abandon  
his pilgrimage. She was most likely  
created in the image of Myian, but  
we will never know for sure. She was   
truly in love with Legolas, most likely   
not from the way he looked, because  
he was badly beaten at the time. She  
learned that she was the center of a   
deal that kept Legolas from his real  
world form a dream. She killed herself,  
giving Legolas the chance to go back home.  
*********  
Name: Ramza   
Species: Human  
Age: 32  
H. Color: Red   
E. Color: Hazel  
Home: Gondor  
Family: Sister (Philla) Father (King)   
Brief Info:  
He is Philla's older brother. They are half  
siblings, his real mother left unmentioned.  
He is in love with his sister, and learns she  
loves Legolas. He envies Legolas, who   
became his servant for safe-keeping,  
and he results to drinking. The drinking  
leads to him constantly beating Legolas.  
He later on drinks poisoned water and   
dies.  
*********  
  
----------------  
B. Words:  
----------------  
Defines species or terms that I created:  
  
Dragon Spawn:  
A race that has died down to a small village. They mostly contain red hair and green eyes,   
but there is always the odd-ball of the race. Dragon Spawn all born at the same time a   
dragon is born. The dragon and spawn share the same life force, meaning, if one dies  
the other also dies. Rouge is the Seer of her tribe, and also is born wiithout a dragon.  
All dragon spawn naturaly have and study fire magic.  
  
Merman:  
I my terms, they are a race who can choose to have a fin or not, usually depending if they  
are on land on in water. They also carry natural blades on there arms for self defence.  
Gills are hidden on there neck, invisible ot the naked eye. These of course allow them to   
breath underwater. They seem to have had a nice bond with the Dragon Spawn until they   
were killed by a Elven attack.  
  
Nymphs:  
A race that lives in Alexandria, a very large kingdom, sorunded by fertile plains, and on one  
side is an ocean where they give burials. When each Nymph turns a certain age, they are  
sent to a trial/chamber underneath the palace to pray to the spirits. Whichever spirit   
finds them most worthy gices them there natural aptitudes from when they were alive.  
When they die, their aptitudes and the ones they inherited are sent to the chamber,  
eligable to be givne away. Amwy received the aptitudes of Alexandria's founder,  
Alexander. Nymphs excel in the arts of battle and battle magic. They have a wide   
variety of weapons they use, and a large library to study lost arts of magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
These are about all the terms that i feel need explaining etc. If you don't get all your answers, E-mail or leave a message on my Review board with the question and I will add it here. Hope you enjoyed my story! 


	45. Updates

Note to Readers-------- 3.12.02  
O'kay, heres the plot for chapters 27-33 is:  
  
The evil person (mysterious man) offered true love to Legolas if he agreed to leave his journey and go to a new version of Middle Earth. He didn't know what to say so the man gave Legolas a sample. Legolas went into a world where Elves were mostly in the Undying Lands, and the majority who were still in middle earth were slaves.  
He became a slave in a mining cave under Gondor Castle. When he wasn't working since he had just arrived, he was going to be beaten to death. The Prince and Princess saw this. Since the Princess (Philla) fell in love with him, she orderd him to stop. After Ramza (the prince) decapitated the un-obeying guard (the one that was beating Legolas) they nursed him back to health. The only way they could keep Legolas safe for a while was to make him the Prince's servant.  
Ramza was incestualy (is that how you spell it?) in love with his sister,so after he saw Legolas kiss her, he began to drink and eventualy started beating Legolas out of envy. But before Legolas could kiss her he had ot fully agree to the deal the mysterious man offered. He accepted and finally kissed his love.  
*(I haven't decided if she was his true love or not ^_^. Most likely not, I think he was just searching for completion and lustfully fell in love with her)*  
He then envied Legolas so much he also loved him. (yeah I know... not appealing to most of us :op) After a long time, Philla had a dream telling her about how Legolas got there and how he could be sent back. He could only be sent back if she died. She was basicly the center of the deal the mysterious man had offered, so if she would die, she would break the deal? Get it? Good!  
Ramza was beating Legolas again, this time intending to kill him, but he drank poisned water and died. It got there by Legolas trying to poison himself, but Ramza suprised him and he dropped it into the water basin. Ramza eventualy drank some of it while taking a break from beating Legolas and died. Then Philla came in and gave a long and touching speach. Only thinking of Legolas' wellfair, she killed herself by drinking the remainder of the poisened water so that Legolas would go back to where he belonged.  
*side note* The mysterious man can't change time, he could only encourage it. He was hoping that the Princess would live forever, so the deal would last forever, keeping Legolas from where he belonged so he could most likely take over the world. You know, the typical evil thing ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 - 10 - 02  
  
I rewrote chapter 30 for it to be more understandable. I was in a hurry to get to the part where they kissed that I made it TWO lines. I feel bad now :op  
After chapter 32 there WILL be more action. Notice the last couple of paragraphs of chapter 32 and you will see what I mean. I promise Legolas will not kill himself... yet... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
3 - 8 - 02  
  
The last couple of days I have been sick, so when the asprin kicked in, I wrote another chapter. I might not be able to write another three today, but I will at least do two. Today I faked sick so I could do that and because I forgot to finish one of my projects for school. ^_^ I took one of the vitamans I have been prescribed at night and I was bouncing off walls. I don't think I'll ever do that again! ^_^  
I con also confirm that there WILL be a sequal, Im just not sure on how the storlyine is going to be yet.   
  
Any comments on anything could either go to my review board or my e-mail:  
  
Vileplume3000@hotmail.com  
  
I also have PIM Instant Messenger if you want to send me a message. My user name is Vileplume3000.  
  
If I forgot something, please give me word!  
  
Flame 


End file.
